Daddies
by AcrossTheOcean
Summary: When Cloud saves Yuna, a cute little five-year old wandering around town, he could never have imagined how that was going to affect his life.  Or how much her father, Leon, would either.  Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Reyaa: Hai people! This is an awesome story and you should read it.**

**Alice: Yes, we worked very hard and this one is very good. Please read and leave us reviews. Updates every day:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Leon<strong>

"Yuna! Bring me your backpack so I can check your homework before school please!" I spread jelly on her sandwich and made sure to cut it diagonally into triangles because she'd asked for it like that. I'd gotten a very interesting lecture from my five-year-old about the best ways to eat a sandwich, and apparently to avoid getting jelly on her face, she needed it cut into triangles. So, triangles it is. Licking the excess off the knife, I stuck it in the dishwasher and heard the thud thud thud of Yuna running down the stairs, before she burst into the kitchen backpack in hand and plopping it down next to my chair at the table, climbing into her spot.

"Dad! You have to sign my letter page. We did the upper and lower case of the letter L. I wanna make sure I get a sticker on my page." I smiled as she bounced in her chair and I set her toast and banana in front of her.

"Okay. I'll do it right now, but eat your breakfast so I can do your hair and you can get dressed. We only have a half hour before you need to be there." She gave me a smile and dug into her breakfast. I sure hoped this phase would pass. Two weeks ago, apparently cold cereal wasn't nutritious enough for my daughter, and she'd told me she wanted wheat toast with banana slices until further notice. I'm sure most parents would have insisted that she just eat what I put in front of her, but I figured it couldn't last too long. I sat down with my coffee and opened her backpack to sign her homework.

A few minutes later after she'd finished her breakfast, I took her to the bathroom so I could do her hair and have her brush her teeth.

"Yuna, please hold still. Your braids will be crooked." Couldn't have that. Her rather stuck up teacher had informed me that her braids had been rather messy looking last week, and that I might want to have the maid do ponytails instead. I'd held in my temper, wanting to inform her that I was the one doing my child's hair and not the maid. Whatever. It was a prestigious school, and if it meant that I had to put up with stuck up faculty so that Yuna could get a good education, then so be it. I'd only learned how to braid last week anyways, Youtube being the only practical tutorial I could find.

Teeth brushed, hair done, and her uniform on, I loaded her up into my car and I drove the two miles uptown to her school. She gave me a kiss goodbye and I waved as she ran up the steps to her school, backpack bouncing behind her. Making sure she made it inside before I put my car in gear and headed to my office.

"Good morning, Mary." I nodded to the receptionist as I walked into my office, dropping my lunch in the fridge on the way. Ever since I'd had to start making lunches for Yuna now that she was in kindergarten, I'd actually started making my lunch as well, cutting out the fast food I used to get instead. Who knew that cutting that out would make me feel better everyday? I started my computer and settled into my chair to start my day.

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud<strong>

"No, Janice, listen to me, your boss better pay for the job I did in the following two days or else I'm sending my hound dog lawyer to hunt his ass down." Breathing in sharply, I leaned back in my chair, dropping my tablet pen onto my keyboard and then instantly felt bad for treating it so poorly, picking it back up and gently placing it in it's stand instead. Janice was blabbering on about how her boss had in fact paid the bill, that there probably was a delay of some kind. Bullshit. "Bullshit, Janice. I know it, you know it. The bank doesn't screw up, your boss does. Now tell him I want my money, or I'm not giving the artist rights, okay?" She mumbled out an okay, "Good. Have a nice day, I'm sorry to have yelled at you," I really was, "But he doesn't leave me a choice." He really didn't. "Bye." Waiting for her to return the fare thee well, I then hung up the phone, groaning loudly in exasperation.

Every fucking time... I had a strict two week paying policy. I do the job, draw out the drawing they want and in the following two weeks they are expected to pay me. They can also expect me to bitch over the phone when they haven't yet after those two weeks are up. I sucked at this part of the job, I never signed up to yell at people... I wanted to be the loner artist that could stay stuck in their own little bubble. Instead, I spent more time demanding for the clients to pay me then I spent time drawing the actual job they asked of me in the first place.

Figuring I needed a break, I patted my computer's tower and then put it to sleep, knowing that poor thing needed a break as well. It was making vacuum noises again... I seriously needed to think about saving up for a new model. Pushing away from my desk, I let my chair roll over the wooden living room floor all the way across it, passing the couch and TV, ending up before the door so I could stand, push my feet into my shoes and pull my front apartment door open. I needed coffee and I sucked at making it myself. Thankfully, I'd found a pretty large apartment right here in the middle of Hollow Bastion's city center, right across from a coffee shop.

Checking to see if I had change in my pockets, I jingled the little bit I had, smiling at the idea of getting myself a latté. Yes... coffee made me very happy indeed... Since I worked behind a desk, I took the stairs instead of the elevator, that being my main exercise in general. I walked everywhere to make up for all the time I spend sitting down. Thankfully, I didn't really need to work out, I was naturally... well, hot.

Skipping down the stairs, I said hello to Mrs. Lone living on the floor below mine and then ran down the last row of stairs, checking my mail box to see if I had mail, which I didn't so I walked out of the building's door, breathing in the brilliant polluted air of the city. If I had the ability to make coffee, I would have moved to the suburbs five years ago instead of in the middle of the city. I missed the real fresh air. Fresh air doesn't exist in a city, whatever city people claim, they are wrong.

I was about to press the crossing button that would give me the green light to cross the road, but faltered in my step, frowning as I saw a pair of braided tails bounce up and down. The little girl with brown hair couldn't be more then five years old and she determinedly walked passed me, her head held high as she made her way to wherever she was headed. Frowning still, I tilted my head and then slowly followed her... Where the hell are her parents?

Making absolutely sure, I looked over my shoulders and tried to see if the adults walking around me and her were possibly with her... They didn't seem to be though. No... Returning my eyes on the little girl, I wondered what she was up too. Why was she here alone? Was she lost? She didn't look it... Picking up in my pace, I came to walk right behind her, almost going to ask her where her parents were at, but her singing stopped me from doing so right away...

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me! We pillage plunder, we rifle and loot, drink up, we kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot, drink up, yo ho!" Well that certainly wasn't your regular kid song... Smothering a chuckle, I tapped her on the shoulder, smiling as she whirled around, staring up at me with... funky, one blue eye and the other green.

"Who are you?" Her voice trembled a little, but she stuck her chin out stubbornly.

"Hi," I said, trying to think of the best way to go about this... How do you show you aren't a kidnapper? "I'm not wearing a long black coat and neither am I going to offer you candy." That should be reassuring right? Striking out the cliché's, "I'm Cloud Strife, Miss. I'm just a little worried to see you walking around without a parent in this big city."

"Your hair is funny looking. I'm Yuna Leonhart." She stuck her hand out, apparently offering to shake hands. "I have a parent, but he's at work."

I smiled, taking her small hand in my own and shaking it, "You understand I can't let you go off on your own, right?" Because although I might not be those cliché's, other people in this big city were... "Do you know your dad's number? Or your mom's? You can call them with my cellphone and let them know where you are. I'll stay with you until they get here." I offered.

"I don't have a mom." She told me solemnly, eyes never blinking as she let go of my hand. "My daddy is working right now, so we can't bother him." She was wearing a uniform... I recognized it as many of the kids walking around in this city wore it. It was from that fancy school Tifa was in constant competition with.

"I understand, but I'm pretty sure your dad would like to know you're walking around alone in the middle of the city center." I smiled, "Even if he is working and shouldn't be bothered." I frowned, "Why are you alone?" I crouched down, my eyes level with her own so she didn't have to crane her neck up to look at me.

She looked down at her shoes and I saw her lip tremble a little. "I just wanted to get him a present. It was his birthday last week and he said he didn't want anything, but I wanted to surprise him." Wiping her eyes, I got the feeling that she didn't often cry, as she was stubbornly holding back the tears.

I reached out, tugging gently on one of her braids, smiling, "That's very sweet of you. I'm sure your dad will appreciate the thought very, very much. But considering what time it is, you're supposed to be in school... They probably noticed you aren't there anymore and they must have called your dad to tell him that. He's probably worried." Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out a Kleenex, handing it to her so she could wipe the tears away instead of rubbing them away, "I can walk you back to school, it's not very far away. Or maybe you live close by?" I suggested.

Yuna shook her head and gave me a stubborn look. "I can see my daddy's office." She turned and pointed at an architecture firm about a block away on the other side of the street. "You can walk me there." Sticking out her hand, she waited for me to stand and do just that.

I grinned, slipping my hand in hers, "Alright." I walked back to the cross path, pressing the button so the green light would blink on, allowing us to cross the street. "What did you want to get your dad?" I asked. The light turned green, and I held onto her hand as we crossed the busy street.

"He needs new pencils. His are all flat and funny looking." She crinkled her nose. "You can't tell him! Promise?"

"Promise." I agreed, giving her a smile, "Maybe someone could take you to buy those pencils, so the presents is still a surprise, but your dad won't have to worry about you walking around alone." She said she didn't have a mom though.

"Can't you do it?" Innocent eyes stared up at me, earnest and pleading.

Pressing my lips tightly together, I gave her an apologetic look, "Your dad doesn't know me, I'm pretty sure he won't like me taking you anywhere other than back to him." The pout she gave me nearly killed me, "But now that I know where he works, I can buy a new set of pencils for him from you and drop them off there tomorrow? I'll tell him they're from you."

Thinking about it, she nodded. "Okay. No pink bows. His favorite color is blue, and you have to tell him he can't open it until he gets home and I can see it."

I wondered why I'd agreed to this for a moment until I remembered that pout. Yeah... that's why. Nodding at her instructions, I opened the door to the building her dad worked at, gesturing for her to go in first. When she stepped inside, I followed, letting the door swing shut behind me. I blinked as her hand slipped back into my own, closing my fingers around her small hand as we walked to the receptionist desk.

"I'm here to see a..." What was- "Mr. Leonheart." there. The women behind the desk looked up, smiling as she nodded.

"I'll let him know his three o'clock is here."

I frowned, "Oh, no. I don't have an appointment. I'm here to bring back his," I looked down, nodding at Yuna, "daughter."

"Hi, Mary." Yuna peaked over the desk and gave a small wave with her free hand. "Is my daddy busy?"

Mary's mouth dropped open and she then quickly pushed some buttons on the phone beside her, "Well, hello there, Yuna. I'll just see if he is." She murmured, giving me a strange look. I guess that made sense...

"Yuna? What are you doing here? And who are you?" A surprised voice asked, coming from the hall to the left of the reception area. A tall brown haired man with a scar across the bridge of his nose came into view. Clear grey eyes glanced first at Yuna, then the area around his eyes tightened and he looked at me for an explanation. If it weren't for the protective papa bear bubble massively placing itself around him, I could have taken a moment to appreciate how very good looking he was, but...

"Hi, I'm Cloud Strife. I was just coming out of my apartment and saw your daughter," Talk fast before he can hit you, "walking by. She was by herself and I was worried for her safety so I asked her why she was alone and," Stop detailing, he's starting to look angry red, "Anyway. This was just down the street and I walked her here when she told me you worked here." That was all, right? "No more then four minutes, Sir." I added.

His lips were pressed into a thin line and he turned to the receptionist. "Please call the school and inform them that I would like my daughter's teacher to call me. It seems I have the need to speak with her." His voice was scarily calm and his receptionist gulped and started searching for the schools number. "Now. Let's all go to my office and talk about this." Holding his hand out, he gestured for Yuna to come to him.

Yuna let my hand go, walking over to her dad, taking the hand he had offered. Looking over my shoulder, I sent a terrified look to the receptionist, who cowardly ignored me. Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair and then followed the Leonhart's into Mr. Leonhart's office.

* * *

><p><strong>Leon<strong>

Dear lord, I should sue that school. My insides were shaking with rage and fear at the thought of Yuna wondering around downtown by herself. Who knows what could have happened to her? I opened the door to my office and watched as the blonde young man followed Yuna inside. Blue eyes wide and just a little frightened as he looked around. I still wasn't sure he wasn't some pervert or delinquent, but he'd escorted Yuna here, so that had to count for something. Closing the door, I bent down and pulled Yuna to me and hugged her close.

"Yuna. Are you okay?" Deep breath, Leon. She's here, and seems to be okay, don't lose it.

"Yes." Her voice sounded small and I sighed in relief as I felt her arms reach around my neck and hug my back. I stroked her hair, just reassuring myself that it had miraculously worked out somehow. Goddamn that school though. They were definitely going to hear from my lawyer. Taking a deep breath and still holding onto Yuna, I stood up and held her while I looked at, erm, Cloud. Sticking out my other hand so I could shake his, I introduced myself.

"Squall Leonhart. You can call me Leon, and thank you."

He hesitantly placed his hand in mine, nodding at my thank you, "Sure, no problem." He looked at Yuna and then at me, "Ehm... I don't stalk dark allies wearing long black coats or use candy as," He looked at Yuna again with a frown, "b-a-i-t." He spelled. "I just wanted coffee and she was there," Pulling his hand out of mine, he breathed in sharply, looking nervous, "and the big road was right there and if she'd misstepped she could have landed on the road and they drive crazy here."

I gave him a small smile as Yuna glared at him like he was tattling on her. "I really appreciate it. Apparently her school is getting paid way to much to not watch her." I sighed, realizing that I would need to find a new school as soon as possible. "You wouldn't happen to know of any good schools, would you?" I asked jokingly, trying to get him to relax.

He smiled, knowing I was trying to get him to relax and then shook his head before faltering and then nodding vividly, "Yes, I do, actually! I made the website for it. I'm friends with the Principal. Tifa Lockhart is her name. She's feisty. I can assure you she wouldn't let a kid out of her sight."

"Tifa Lockhart?" That sounded promising. "Would you happen to have the number?" I set Yuna down on one of the chairs, and I walked around my desk to find a pen. He fished his cellphone out of his pocket, locating the number before handing me the device, letting me read the number off the screen directly.

"I think there is a waiting list, but I don't mind if you tell her I told you to call, you won't have to wait then." He offered.

I smiled at him again, grateful at least that he was a nice guy on top of saving my daughter. "Thank you, again." Writing down the number and his name so that I wouldn't forget it, I glanced up when Yuna cleared her throat.

"Dad. Where are your manners?" She crossed her arms and looked at me expectantly.

"What?"

"Invite him to dinner. It's polite!" I bit my tongue and internally shook my head. Dammit. Those parenting books had warned about kids picking up on things and while I was glad she knew about manners, it was definitely inconvenient when she remembered and reminded me in front of people. But I wasn't supposed to correct her either...well, whatever.

Turning to Cloud, I asked, "Would you like to join us for dinner?"

He blinked in surprise, "Oh, ehm... That's very kind, but I'll have to decline. I'm actually going out to dinner with Tifa tonight."

I nodded, not exactly glad, but not too disappointed. The only thing I had in my fridge was leftovers anyways. "Another time then." Walking back around my desk, I told Yuna to wait in my office while I walked Cloud out. "Bye bye, Cloud!" She squealed, and waved at him. "Don't forget!"

Cloud smiled, waving back at her, "I won't, promise." He returned, before turning and following me back out into the reception area.

"Um, I feel the need to ask what you guys are talking about." I couldn't keep the warning tone out of my voice.

He bit onto his bottom lip before pursing them, "Well, I promised her I would keep it a secret..." He looked thoughtful, "I guess I can keep part of it secret while revealing some of it to you so you don't have to worry about me being a," He looked over his shoulder, making sure my office door was closed, "pervert. She was walking downtown to go buy you a present for your birthday last week, she wanted it to be a surprise, hence why she got out of school I guess. She asked me if I would take her to the store before bringing her back to you."

He gave me a pointed look then, "But I told her, and you can ask her this to make sure, that you wouldn't want me to take her anywhere else but back to you. She pouted..." He said meaningfully, "I couldn't say no to that pout! So I told her that I would go to the store for her tomorrow and get you that birthday present and drop it off here in her name. I'm not allowed to wrap it with a pink bow, but a blue one is alright since that's your favorite color," He was practically hyperventilating, "And you're only allowed to open it when you're back home and she can watch you open it. So tomorrow I'll be here with that present because I promised her I would. I'm not telling you what it is, since I also promised I wouldn't tell you."

Damn, I didn't know whether to be glad that I was a scary dad, or feel slightly insulted that I was scary guy. I wasn't really used to being this protective of Yuna, but today had definitely reminded me that she was growing up and making her own decisions already. Every parent's nightmare, I was sure.

"Relax, okay? I'm not going to kill you for rescuing my daughter. I'm thanking you." I stopped us by Mary's desk, which was empty for some reason, and offered him my hand again.

"Yes, okay," He finally breathed, "I just wanted you to know that I seriously didn't hurt her in any way. I'm sure if I were a dad I'd want to know every single little detail, so I'm giving you every single little detail." He took my hand and shook it. "Tifa's school is pretty small, hence the waiting list. She likes to keep it that way and has no intention of expanding as she likes to give proper attention to each and every child without fault. She believes if there are too many children in her school, then it's easy to loose track of one of them..." He grimaced, probably at the other school Yuna was going to leave soon, "Anyway, this was eventful." He smiled, "See you tomorrow, I suppose."

"Oh, yeah." I smiled and nodded as he walked out of my building. That certainly had been eventful. Now, to call that Tifa person and hope that she could take Yuna into her school by tomorrow. I walked back into my office and grinned as I saw Yuna settled comfortably behind my desk and drawing on my calender.

"Yuna, can you move over to the chair so I can make a phone call?" She gave me a smile and went to sit down. Checking the number that Cloud had given me, I dialed and listened to it ring.

"Good afternoon, this is Principal Lockhart, how may I help you?"

"Hello, my name is Squall Leonhart and I was hoping that I could talk to you about enrolling my daughter." I crossed my fingers and hoped that she would have an opening.

"Ah," That wasn't a good 'ah', "I'm sorry, but that won't be possible. The waiting list is quite long as it is..." She then made an annoyed sound before saying, "There's another school not far from mine, it's called Exchange. They don't have a waiting list."

I growled. "I understand. However, as my daughter went missing from that school this afternoon and they didn't even notice, I thought it best to remove her from there. I was told that you are a much better choice." I paused and decided it couldn't hurt to drop Cloud's name, if he had worked with her. "A Cloud Strife was actually the one to refer me to you."

There was a pause, "Ah boy, I love that dude. You should have said so right away that Cloud referred you!" She sounded happy now, "Bring your daughter in tomorrow at eight sharp, she can start while we work out her paperwork."

I sighed in relief. "Thank you very much. We'll be there."

"Great. No uniform required, but make sure she has a plastic apron with her as she'll be starting with finger painting." She said, "Good day, Mr. Leonheart!" And then she hung up.

Hanging up the phone I looked up into Yuna's wide eyes. Oh dear. "Yuna, sweetie. I'm sorry but you will have to change schools." I waited for the tantrum, but all I got was an excited squeal and a hug. "Thank you, daddy! Thank you! I don't like wearing those stupid uniforms and those teachers are mean." I chuckled and patted her back, before setting her back down.

"Okay. Well, I guess that tomorrow you get to start with finger painting, so let's go home and find an apron for you." Laughing at her excited clapping and bouncing pigtails, I grabbed my jacket and laptop so I could finish my work at home. Now I really owed Cloud thanks.

* * *

><p><strong>A week later<strong>

I stared at the phone and thought about what exactly I was going to say. Cloud obviously hadn't wanted to talk to me again as he'd dropped off the pencils for Yuna to the receptionist instead of asking to see me. Had I been too rude or something? I mean, it's not like I was dying to talk to the guy, but Yuna kept asking about him and I didn't even have his number. Fortunately for me, when I'd gone to pick Yuna up from school, I'd run into Tifa again and she saw each of the kids off and she'd gladly given me his phone number.

Should I really go out of my way to say thank you with dinner? Would that seem too much? At times like this, I wished that Rinoa was still alive so I could call her up and ask her advice. Despite the divorce and the many problems we had, she'd always been a close friend to me, and always someone I could ask advice from.

It had been a little tough when we'd found out she was pregnant, and things between us had gotten so bad that we'd decided to call it quits before the baby arrived. That had been an adjustment, but then she'd been killed by a hit and run driver a year later, and I'd become a twenty-four year old single dad. I thought I'd done pretty good with Yuna so far, she was smart and independent. But it was still hard to be the only one she had to rely on, and I was sometimes overwhelmed by everything.

Still, I could at least call him and offer to take him out to dinner with me and Yuna as thanks again, and he could always just decline and that would be the end of it. Except that Yuna was already so attached to him, and she'd only met him once. She always asked if I'd seen him, or talked to him and so I was secretly hoping that he would accept the invitation.

Taking a deep breath and checking to see that my office door was closed so I wouldn't be interrupted, I dialed the phone number that Tifa had given me and waited to see if he would answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud<strong>

A week had gone by and the numbers in my bank account hadn't sky rocketed like they should have! Being paid for that job? I'd be able to take a week and a half off and maybe draw something for myself for a while before jumping back in in the ridiculous routine that was drawing men in suits drinking 'famous' coffee, or smiling people... Ugh. I'd drawn so many smiling people... 'Yes, but Cloud, they need to look happy'. How? How can they look happy when you want them to smile like they do on commercials? It's scary when they smile like that, nobody should be allowed to show that many teeth!

Sighing, I rubbed my temples, hoping my damn cellphone would ring already and bring me some good news... I hadn't had good news in a while, work wise. Tifa had canceled on me because she had to be present at this parent/teacher thing. Some kid stabbed another kid with a fork and now they needed to discuss if the kid who did the stabbing had to just be suspended with a warning or be expelled. I honestly didn't see the difficulty in their decision making... Expelled was the solution, clearly.

My brother had called, Zack had gotten Aerith pregnant... Again... They'd been going at it since high school and now my pretty sister in law was rounding up for the fourth kid. That was good news, I was happy for them... Zack loved being a dad and Aerith got a kick out of being a mom. My parents had ruined the good news with their pressure of course, calling me right after Zack had hung up, 'Why aren't you married yet? Why aren't you making us a grand baby?' I don't know what the hurry was.

Ring ring.

Jumping up, I grabbed the phone, not even looking at the number which in about four seconds I would come to regret, "Janice, it's about fucking time! Where the hell is your boss? Should I send my hound dog lawyer loose yet? I said two days, not two weeks!" Granted, it had only been a week, but if I didn't push, he'd try and make it last another one, "If he doesn't cough up that money I'll come down there and..." What? "I'll poke his eyes out with the tablet pen I drew his drawing with!"

"Um, hello? Is this Cloud Strife's number?" A hesitant male voice asked.

See, that's where I regretted the yelling. Would become worse when I found out who it was... "Yeah," I frowned, "You're not Janice. Who're you?"

Whoever he was cleared his throat. "This is Leon, er, Yuna's father."

"Oh shit!" Dammit! I wasn't supposed to curse out loud! "I'm sorry! I thought you were a client's assistant. He's supposed to pay me for a job and he's three weeks late, so..." Well, I was upset. Clearing my throat, I sat down, smoothing out my pants nervously, "I, ehm, hi? How are you?" Why was he calling? "Tifa said Yuna got into the school no problem..." I frowned. What did he want?

"Oh yes, thank you again for that. And that is sort of why I'm calling." I heard a scuffle as he paused. "I would really like to invite you over for dinner as thanks. Yuna has been asking about you, and I promised that I would call and offer. That isn't to say that I don't want you here." His voice was a little frantic, "Just that she is making sure that I invite you. Tonight, if possible. Or tomorrow if that's okay."

My eyebrows raised considerably, "Really? Don't kids have like the attention span of a butterfly? I'd figured she'd forgotten me by now..." My nephews certainly had, "Ehm, well, sure, I guess. I had a great time talking to her in those four minutes we had the chance to get to know each other." I smiled at the memory of the stubborn little thing, "Were the pencils okay? Your assistant said you were busy, so she told me I could just leave the present with her and she'd give it to you."

"Oh, yes. The pencils were great. So, that's a yes to dinner? Do you have a pen? I can give you my address."

"Yes to both dinner and pen." I didn't have a pen... Nor paper. Which you'd think weird for an artist, but I'd gone fully digital since I was sixteen, so I opened a new text file and decided to save his address there, that way I wouldn't loose it, cause I would if it were on a piece of paper. Typing out the address when he voiced it, I saved the file, "Got it. When would you like me to get there?"

"Dinner's at six. And you aren't allergic to anything are you? We're having lasagna and salad with rolls."

"At six?" That was early, "Oh... Right. Kid bed time, got it. And no, I'm not allergic to anything. Ah, well, see you then." This was awkward... Not extremely so, not so much I wouldn't show up. I couldn't even if I had wanted too, that pout Yuna had given me was still engraved in my mind... Thinking of skipping that dinner made that image magically appear in my head and not coming wasn't an option all of a sudden.

"Okay! That's great. I'll see you then, Cloud." Click. Okay, so dinner at the house of a single hot parent with a cute kid that somehow remembered me for reasons I couldn't really see, as I don't think I'd been that interesting. My nephews told me I was boring. Which... If I was to spend dinner with a kid of about my youngest nephew's age? I needed a nap to recuperate and make sure I was up for pony back rides in case Yuna, like my youngest nephew, thought me to be a horse... Blinking at my screen, I put the computer to sleep and then shuffled over to my couch, lying down on my belly, smiling as now I had a good excuse to take that nap I'd wanted to take ever since I'd gotten up this morning.

The walk was a bit longer then I'd expected, and I would have taken a car, but I didn't have a one so that hadn't been an option. Luckily the sun wasn't as high anymore at this hour and the flowers I'd bought on my way to the Leonheart residence weren't drying out.

Arriving at the house, the first thing that entered my mind was that Squall, or Leon, made good money with his job considering the size of the place. Second, I smiled when I saw a pink little bike with two extra wheels on the back big wheel lying randomly in the front yard. Walking over to the front door, I pressed the button to ring the doorbell, and whistled as I waited patiently for someone to open the door.

"I'll get it!" I heard a high pitched squeal and running steps towards the door.

"Yuna! Just a minute!" Came Leon's voice and the door was flung open to reveal Yuna smiling up at me, hair in pigtails again.

I smiled down at her, crouching so she didn't have to crane her neck, "Hi Yuna." Bringing the flowers to my front, I offered them to her. They were daisies, "These are for the lady of the house." To make sure she got that in case she didn't, I pushed the bouquet into her hands, "They'll need some water."

She smiled and reached for them, bringing up to her face and sniffing them. "Thank you, Cloud! Come inside! Hurry, Dad says that his rolls were burning." Reaching forward, she grabbed my hand and dragged me inside. Letting her set the pace, I took the place in as quickly as possible. Earth tones with the occasional warm color, cozy furniture, no white anywhere, not even the walls, which made sense, considering sticky peanut butter or jelly kid fingers.

She guided me into the kitchen, letting go off my hand as she squeezed herself between her dad and the kitchen counter to get to the sink. Staying where I was, I felt a little out of place, not really knowing what to say or do since this wasn't exactly your regular situation... I knew how to act on dates or nights out with Tifa and even when she dragged me along for her girl nights out with her friends.

But this was different altogether. I didn't actually have guy friends... All the guys I came in contact with were either clients that pissed me off, or guys I ended up dating. I was in the home of a straight single guy parent with a lovely daughter whom I'd somewhat rescued if you went about it in the dramatic sense... I really only had helped her cross the road, it wasn't that major... I didn't know how to act here.

Turning around, Leon set a cookie sheet covered in what looked like homemade rolls, just slightly darker than normal, onto the counter. Smiling at me, he took the oven mitt off of his hand and walked over to me, offering his hand.

"Cloud. Glad you could make it. Why don't you just have a seat at the bar and I'll go ahead and serve us up some food. We don't really eat at table." He blushed. "I usually work there." I smiled. That was good, less formal, I'd be more comfy. Making my way too it, I sat down and watched as Yuna seemed to have some trouble filling up the vase what with her being tiny.

"You need some help with that?" I asked.

"No, thank you. I can do it." She said, and Leon cleared his throat, giving her a look. "Okay. May I have some help filling up the vase please, Cloud?" Leon smiled, and nodded at her. I grinned, sliding off the barstool to make my way around the bar and help her with the vase. After filling it, I lifted it for her, setting it down on the counter and then snatched the scissors from her when she tried to get them out of the drawer.

When she glared up at me, I shrugged down at her, "You have tiny fingers, you'd have to use both hands and that's not very practical, right?" When she frowned thoughtfully, I went ahead and cut the plastic that was wrapped around the flowers along with the elastic that held the bunch together. Handing them to her, I stepped aside so she could put them in the vase herself.

"Thank you, Cloud." Yuna gave me a smile and set the vase on the counter next to the food then walked around to sit in what I assumed was her seat at the bar. Leon was cutting up the lasagna and setting portions onto plates. He glanced over at me and looked thoughtful.

"Would you like me to dish it up for you or would you prefer to get it? We also have the salad and the rolls if you want those as well. Yuna, no. Stop drinking that, and eat first." He set her plate on the counter in front of her, pointing at it and pulling her cup away from her.

I took the plate from his hands, "Go sit down, I can help myself and serve you a plate while you watch-" I grinned as Yuna stubbornly reached for the cup again, not saying more as she was making my point with her action.

Chuckling, he snapped his fingers at her, and she pouted but took a bite of her food. "She'll be fine, and you're the guest. Sit and eat. I still have to throw in the second batch of rolls to take out. I keep forgetting to cut the recipe in half and maybe these ones won't be so crispy." Leon turned, wiping his hands on his apron and went to open the oven to check the rolls.

Nodding, I let him do his thing and when Yuna patted the barstool beside hers, I sat down in that one. Leon's back turned, attention on the oven, Yuna grinned as she sneakily reached for the cup again. I remember Aerith telling me that kids like to try things out at leas three times in a row to make absolutely certain whatever they did, didn't work.

Not wanting to rat her out, I pursed my lips and then slid her plate over to me, taking her fork and lifting the bite she'd been about to eat to eat it myself. She faltered in bringing the cup to her lips, setting it down as she watched me with a frown. I remember this working on one of my nephews... And when Yuna asked me what I was doing...

"I'm eating your food since clearly you don't want to eat it." I told her simply.

"Hey, that's my plate, give it back." She reached for it, grabbing the edge and tugging.

"You sure? Cause I don't see the point if you won't eat it... It looks awfully good, wouldn't want it to go cold, right?" I told her innocently. She frowned, wrinkling her nose but then nodded, pushing the cup in my direction before she picked up her fork and started digging back in. "That was a bit tricky of me, wasn't it?" I asked as she glared at me while eating. When she nodded, I sighed, "Well, you can tell me how good it tastes and be just as tricky in return. I have to wait one whole minute before I get my plate." Which was long in kid world.

She smiled then, making a loud 'Hmmmmm' yummie noise, gloating like I'd suggested she do. Which I'm sure wasn't good parenting, but I wasn't a parent so it was all good. Grinning, I tugged on her pig tail and then let her get back to her food. Leon chuckled quietly and put a plate with a serving of lasagna with a fresh from the oven roll on it, in front of me.

"You're good with kids, it seems. You have some of your own?" Putting some salad in a bowl, he put that next to the plate.

I smiled at the plate, happy I wasn't eating junk food like I'd been doing ever since I'd moved out of my parents place. "No, I don't. A bit difficult." Considering my sexuality, "I have three nephews though, another one on the way."

"Wow. I can't imagine having more than just my Yuna here." He winked at her, "She's a handful all on her own." She stuck her tongue out at him and he retaliated by doing the same. Grabbing his own plate he walked around to sit on the other side of her. "So Cloud, what is it you do for a living? You said you design websites for Tifa?"

"Just the one for the school. I don't generally do web design, but it's part of my job description and Tifa..." I chuckled, "She can be rather convincing, so I ended up saying yes when I actually wanted to say no. It's fine though, got a good friend out of it. Anyway, I do freelance illustration. Story boards mostly." I forked up some food, smothering a moan as my taste buds nearly had an orgasm, "This is very good." I told him, "So, architect, huh?" and to make sure Yuna didn't feel left out, "What do you wanna be when you grow up?"

"I wanna be a teacher!"

"Yuna, don't bounce like that, you'll spill."

"Yes, Dad."

"Yes. I work as a junior partner at the firm. I gotta say though, your job sounds nice. Freelance." He gazed off into the kitchen, a slightly dreamy look on his face.

I chuckled shortly, "If you do that, make sure you bring the assistant to take care of the billing, otherwise you'll end up shouting through phones like you caught me doing earlier." Although, he seemed like the kind of guy you wouldn't exactly oppose... I was a doormat to my clients. "What kind of teacher, Yuna?"

"Elementary, like Ms. Tifa. She let's us do finger painting." Taking a sip of her drink now that her food was gone, she looked up at me. "Do you have a wife?"

"Mr. Tifa is nice." I agreed and then shook my head, "No, I don't have a wife, nor a girlfriend." I wasn't one to hide who I was, but I had no idea what Leon's views were on the whole gay thing and I figured it best I not say it in his kid's presence in case he wasn't cool with it. Maybe she'd drop it and help me out a bit by letting me off the hook when it came to this subject. Then again, she clearly was the curious kind and most likely would do the exact opposite.

"Do you like boys?" Her eyes were completely innocent but Leon choked on his water, coughing quietly and clearing trying to catch his breath.

"Yuna! That isn't polite at all!" Giving me a rather desperate look, Leon shook his head. "You don't have to answer that. I'm very sorry." I was still a bit stuck on the 'where the hell did a five year old get a gaydar quite as good as the one she got', but managed to shake myself out of it somewhat, giving Leon a reassuring look.

"It's okay." I was curious though, "Can I ask you what makes you think I like boys?"

"Cause you don't have a wife or a girlfriend." I noticed Leon do a facepalm behind Yuna's head.

I nodded thoughtfully, "Yeah, I guess that's a logical way of seeing it." But I couldn't just leave it at that and answer her, no... "But neither does your dad." And if my gaydar was correct, he didn't like boys.

"My daddy says he doesn't need another girl cause I'm his baby girl." Yuna beamed at her dad, and he smiled softly and patted her head. Turning back to me she frowned. "Dad says that when someone asks you a question, you are supposed to answer honestly."

I chewed my food, watching her carefully before nodding, "I like boys." And then to make sure I answered her next question because I knew she would ask, "I don't have a husband nor a boyfriend." She nodded and took another drink, seemingly satisfied that I'd finally answered her questions. Leon gave me a grateful look.

"Thank you for humoring her. Apparently, this is the age that honesty is their main focus. At least," he looked sheepish, "all those parenting books say so. Can I get you anything else?"

Parenting books? Handy. "I don't mind." I told him, "And thank you, but I'm full." I rubbed my tummy, smiling happily as I really was awesomely full. "That was yummy."

"My ex wife's recipe." He took another bite, "She made sure to copy all of her recipes down when we got divorced so I wouldn't starve Yuna." Chuckling, he patted Yuna's head again. "She didn't take into account that you would be such a picky eater. Put your plate in the sink and get your backpack so I can check your homework." Helping her down, he watched as she skipped out of the kitchen. Turning back to me, he glanced at my plate. Reaching his hand out for it, he picked it up and headed to the sink. "Would you like some dessert?"

"Not much of a sweet tooth, thanks though." I frowned, "When I saw Yuna I asked her if she wanted to call you or her mom. She said she didn't have a mom... I don't mean to pry, I'm just curious, really. You don't have to answer if it's none of my business."

Putting the plates in the sink and turning back around, he gave me a thoughtful look. "Rinoa died about a year after we divorced and when Yuna was about six months old. Yuna doesn't remember her obviously, and I don't think she likes it when people know her mom died. People tend to get overly sympathetic and kids don't really understand it." He shrugged, "I don't correct her, but it does tend to make people wonder. You're fine."

"I guess it makes sense. Even as an adult someone would be weirded out by getting sympathy over something that concerned someone you don't remember." I shrugged before smiling sympathetically his way because he did remember her, "Sorry for your loss."

He shrugged again. "Thank you. I'll just wrap the dessert to go then. Thanks for stopping by for dinner, I really appreciate it."

Did that mean that I was supposed to leave? Or was he just thanking me randomly? "Sure, no problem. She's a sweet girl." I slipped off the barstool, feeling a bit out of place again. The main reason I was here was because Yuna wanted me to be, telling her dad to call me. I wasn't friends with Leon though and now that Yuna wasn't in the room...

"Would you like to stick around and maybe watch some TV with us? Play a board game?" He looked a little bit hesitant and unsure, grey eyes searching mine, a glimmer of hopefulness in them.

He clearly wasn't just being polite and asking me, so I suppose it was okay for me to say, "Yeah, sounds good." I smiled, stepping aside when Yuna raced back in, backpack in hand.

"Are you staying, Cloud? I already did my homework so we can play a game, right daddy?" She was bouncing and tugging on his hand, begging.

"Yes, Cloud said he would stay and play a game. Dishes for later than. Let's go." Picking her up, he waved me to follow him and we went to the living room. Yuna was the one to pick the game, choosing Monopoly even if she had some trouble understanding most of the rules, but that was okay because she'd teamed up with her dad, and then throughout the middle of the game she decided to team up with me because I'd been winning the game, and then back to her dad when he'd started catching the luck I'd been latching onto earlier. Made sense, really.

Yuna basically ordered us around, telling us what to do and although very cute and well behaved, she remained a five year old and her investment decision when it came to Monopoly plastic houses weren't exactly the wisest, hence the losing.

The game had gone on and hadn't been finished by the time it was her bed time, and Leon had made up a quick finishing move that wasn't part of the game at all to avoid the temper tantrum she'd most likely throw if we'd tried to convince her to put the game on hold or something. In the end she'd been stubborn about going to bed, saying she couldn't because I was still here.

I'd yawned dramatically, telling her I better get going because I was just as tired as she was, which by the time I got home? I was. And I suppose it was for the best anyways. What were Leon and I going to do after Yuna had gone to bed? I guess we could have finished the game, but he seemed as uncomfortable as I was about the whole situation.

On my walk back home I wondered if I'd be over for dinner again some time, if they'd invite me for another game of Monopoly... I didn't know. Leon hadn't suggested it when I'd left the house. Yuna had said I should come again though, requesting roses as her next lady of the house bouquet, which of course, Leon had informed her it wasn't polite to request such things. She'd done that pout again though, so I knew that if I was to come back, I'd be coming with roses because of that very pout.

* * *

><p>AN: So...what did you think? Reviews? Why yes, we'd love some! *HUGS*


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow. We got some major responses for the first chapter. Thanks you guys for all of the reviews! We love you! *throws cookies***

* * *

><p><strong>Leon - two weeks later<strong>

"Dammit!" I swore quietly and tried not to let my voice carry out into the hallway where the rest of my colleagues were heading towards the conference room. This could not be happening! A mandatory meeting a half hour before I needed to pick Yuna up from school and I'd most likely be stuck in there for the next two hours as the VP of sales was a notoriously long winded narcissist. Picking up the phone, I dialed the schools number, praying that there was some sort of after school program that could help me out.

"Good afternoon, this is Principal Lockhart, how may I help you?"

"Ms. Lockhart, it's Squall Leonhart, Yuna's father. I was wondering if you could help me out." Please, give me something. I needed to be at that meeting and I would face the wrath if I didn't.

"Mr. Leonhart, your daughter is absolutely brilliant!" She exclaimed happily, "I don't know what you did, but she's got all the manners many of the other kids seem to not wanna understand. Anyways, what is it you'd like me to do for you?"

I grinned to myself and felt proud of my accomplishment. "Thank you, Ms. Lockhart. I was wondering if there was any kind of after school program that you offered, perhaps a type of daycare? I'm unable to pick Yuna up today, and I am in desperate need of someone to watch her for a few hours until I get off."

"Oh dear... No, we don't have a daycare. I wish to install one, but the funds are lacking and volunteers are hard to come by..." She sighed at that, "I would watch her myself but I have an important meeting right after the last school bell rings." Dammit. "But Yuna knows Cloud. I know for a fact he isn't busy right now, just declined his offer to hang out with him because of that meeting. I could drop her off at his place, I understand he lives right across from your office?" Cloud? I hadn't even thought about him, well, at least as a babysitter. I'd had a lot of fun hanging out with him a couple of weeks ago, and Yuna absolutely loved him.

"Do you think he would do that? I mean, I've only really met him a couple of times and I know that Yuna likes him. No, I couldn't ask him that. Um, maybe you could just drop her off here? No, dammit, that won't work." I bit my lip and tried to think of anything else..

She chuckled, "I'm sure he won't mind. If it's about his capabilities then I can assure you Cloud can handle kids. I once asked him to keep an eye out for me on a class with thirty children and he managed that. Granted he let them draw on the black board which they aren't actually allowed to do, but still! Nothing was broken." She said happily, "If that's not the issue, then I assure you that he won't mind. Alright, here's what I can propose. I'll pass by Cloud's apartment with Yuna and ask him if he minds. If he doesn't? I'll leave Yuna with him. If he happens to not be able to keep her, I'll take her with me to the meeting." She made a 'nah uh!' noise before I could protest, "I'm a school principal. Those people know it and shouldn't be surprised I let a child tag along with me. Seriously though, Cloud won't mind. Either way, I'll call you and let you know the status of Yuna's whereabouts. You got all that right? Sound good?"

I sighed, completely sure this was way out of bounds, but not having a choice. "Okay, but you give Cloud my cell number and tell him if he needs anything at all to call me. And thank him for me. I owe him a steak dinner for this."

Tifa laughed, "He always gets the steak. Alright, stop worrying, I've got this. Your baby girl is in good hands." Click.

"Leon, let's go! You're going to be late." Another junior partner in the firm was pushing my door open.

"Okay, I'm coming." Grabbing my cell phone and putting it on vibrate, I prayed that Cloud would in fact, be able to watch Yuna and that everything would somehow work out.

"Yes, thank you sir." I nodded, a fake smile on my lips as I shook the vice president's hand. He'd complimented me on asking intelligent questions and what not, when really, all I was trying to do was avoid stupid questions that would bog down the q and a time. Grateful when he moved on to some other poor sap, I snuck out of the conference room and ran to my office, grabbing my briefcase and running out the office doors. I flipped open my phone and checked the two messages I got from Cloud again.

_'Got the kid. Don't mind watching her. Here's my address.' _and then the second one saying that it was actually Cloud texting me, as he'd forgotten to sign the first one. He was a freaking lifesaver and I really owed him one. I felt like hugging the poor guy. He probably had way better things to do than watch a kid, and while Yuna wasn't really a hard kid to watch, she was sometimes difficult to entertain. Making my way inside his building I rode the elevator up to his floor and followed the signs to his apartment number. He really did live close to my office. I knocked and hoped that I'd read the address correctly.

"Race you!" I heard my daughter's voice and then giggling as she was probably racing Cloud to the door. Cloud had made it there first, opening it and then there was a moment of surprised silence as I took him in. His usual spiky blond hair was pulled into randomly tied up pony tails, clearly Yuna's handy work, and he had two blue painted hand prints on his cheeks, which were Yuna's hands considering the size.

He grinned sheepishly at me, "She was trying to make me into an Indian... I think it failed only because I'm pale and blond." He offered.

I cleared my throat and tried very hard to hold back my laughter. "I'm sorry for that, at least." Glancing down at Yuna, who appeared right behind Cloud, I held out my arms and gave her a hug. "I hope you remembered your manners and thanked Cloud for watching you." I looked up at him. "I don't know how I can thank you for this, but I'm definitely taking you out for steak."

He shrugged, "I had fun." He said honestly and then pointed at his face, "I don't mind that either." He laughed, "Want to come in while I gather her stuff?"

"Sure." Releasing Yuna, who was excitedly telling me how much fun she'd had, I took a quick glance around at Cloud's apartment. It was pretty bare of any decorations, the walls were plain white and very bright to look at. It looked as though there was a rather elaborate desk and computer set up in the corner, two screens and a drawing tablet on the top of the desk. It seemed pretty small compared to my house, but it probably suited his needs perfectly. The kitchen was against one wall, and from the many take out menu's stuck on the fridge I figured that he didn't really cook much.

"Daddy! Cloud drew me a picture! Wanna see it?" Yuna's tugging on my wrist shook me out of my scrutiny and I smiled apologetically at Cloud. "If you're hungry, we can all go out to eat."

"Ah, sure, if you want." He smiled, "Let me just..." He chuckled, pointing at his face again, "clean myself up. Yuna, don't forget your rose because I don't know how to take care of flowers." Cloud said as he made his way to what I assumed to be the bathroom.

"Okay." I watched as he walked away, and Yuna shoved a piece of paper into my hand. Taking it, my eyebrows raised in surprise at the very spot on portrait of myself. He'd gotten my hair right and well, I guess my entire face. He really knew how to draw. My head was tilted the same way it was on my... drivers license, which meant Yuna had given him that same photo of me for reference. She had the same picture as on my drivers license in her pencil case.

"Okay, grab your backpack and we'll wait for him. Where do you think we should take him for dinner?"

Yuna pursed her lips and looked deep in thought. "Red Lobster! Yeah! I want some shrimp!" I sighed and hoped that Cloud liked sea food.

Coming back out, he'd pulled the pig tails free, the blue hand prints washed off his cheeks. He'd changed shirts too. "Your daughter thinks smoothie straws should be used as guns. I'm gay, sure, but pink strawberry stains aren't my style." He grinned down at Yuna.

"You said you wouldn't rat me out!" She told him in a high pitched shout.

He raised an eyebrow, smiling, "No... You begged me not to rat you out, I didn't agree, remember?" He patted her head as she grumbled at his point.

I smiled; he sure was good with kids. "It's okay, Yuna. Consider it your dessert though." Turning to Cloud, I asked, "Are you okay with seafood? Yuna picked Red Lobster for dinner and I know they have steaks there if you'd rather have that."

"Red lobster is good." He agreed easily.

"Okay. Well, if you're ready, let's go." I held out my hand to Yuna and she grabbed it, then held her other hand out for Cloud to grab. Well, that was certainly not something I was really sure was okay. She liked him and he seemed to like her, but would it seem weird to him?

Cloud grinned, placing his hand without hesitation in hers, "Just don't tickle my palm again, no matter how funny my reaction to it is." Cloud warned, his tone amused as he looked down at my kid. I smiled at them, and led them outside to my car, a strange trio of linked hands walking down through the hallways of his apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud<strong>

I smiled at the waitress who cleared away our table after we'd all finished up, Yuna bouncing on the spot as her eyes were fixed on the little play park they had inside the restaurant for kids.

"Dad, dad, dad! I finished my entire plate. Can I go play now?" She asked. Leon smothered a grin, nodding at her and before he could give her any specific instructions, she'd already shot off her chair, racing through the restaurant to play in the park with the other kids.

I smiled, watching her as she climbed up to try the mini slide, "How do you juggle a kid and a full time job and remain sane?" I asked curiously, detaching my eyes off Yuna to give Leon my attention, "I mean, you seem pretty sane to me so far." I joked.

Chuckling, he took a sip of wine that had come with dinner. "It wasn't easy in the beginning. I'd never had anything to do with kids, and all of a sudden I'm the mom and the dad?" Sighing, and shaking his head, he glanced at Yuna for a second before looking back at me. "But, what could I do? So, I found a daycare, and started working a little bit less, and started buying all the books on childcare I could get my hands on. It made it a little bit easier now that she is in school, but harder in some ways." He looked down at the table, and smiled. "Sorry, that was rambling."

"No, you're fine. I wouldn't have asked the question if I hadn't been interested in the answer." Leaning forward, I placed my chin in my palms after propping my elbows onto the table, frowning at him in wonder, "Okay... The following is going to be extremely forward, but... Well, I'm curious, you know that by now." I paused for a second, "How the hell do you find time for a love life?" Seriously, how? "You can tell me if it's none of my business." I added quickly.

He blinked at me. "Love life?" He sounded a bit puzzled, before his eyes got wide. "Oh. No, you're fine. I guess I don't really have one." Shrugging, he took another sip of wine. "I mean, it's sort of not on my priority of things to have at the moment, and come on." Raising his shoulders, he gestured vaguely, "Who is really going to date a guy who already has a kid? Nah, no love life." Looking in my eyes, he grinned. "What about you? How's your love life?"

Kid or no kid, women would throw themselves at him if he so much as hinted that he allowed them too. "I don't see why a kid should stop you." I told him honestly, "I get how it's not your priority though." I did get that... I pondered the list of women I knew, ignoring his question for now, "I only really know Tifa... Her girlfriends are all in relationships. Tifa isn't though," I wrinkled my nose, "Straight guys seem to think she's really hot. And she's a principal, so it's a certainty she likes kids and wouldn't mind your situation." Yes! I could maybe remove that tension visible in Leon's shoulders by getting him laid. I knew for fact Tifa thought Leon was hot. Which he was... "I could ask her if she wants to go out on a date with you?"

He smiled at me and shook his head. "No, that's fine. I'm not really attracted to Tifa, thank you." Licking his lips, he gave me a rather sheepish look. "I'm actually not interested in women at the moment."

Wait... what? "Whut?" I blinked, sitting back in my chair as I stared at him. How the hell did I read that wrong? How was I going to react to this? I mean, I'd been attracted to him instantly, granted, he'd terrified the fuck out of me the first time we'd met, but I'd gotten over that... The 'I'm not a woman and don't mind he's a single parent' repeatedly slammed into my head. No... "Huh?" I said, because forming intelligent sentences seemed impossible with this shocking revelation.

Sighing, he grabbed his glass and took a huge gulp of wine swallowing it down with a grimace. "I'm bisexual, I guess you could say." No other explanation was offered, he only stared down at his silverware, his face blank.

Okay, that made sense. Bi's were annoyingly hard to read. You couldn't tell either way, women or men, until they actually hit on you. Maybe I should offer myself up to fuck that tension out of his shoulders... No. Bad Cloud. There. Composing myself, and mentally smacking myself out of my stupor, I nodded.

"Kay. Didn't see that coming. Sorry for my silly reaction, I just..." Well, look at him god-dammit, not every day a guy such as himself became available. Not that I was going to do anything about that available status, but you know, the idea was nice. I shrugged, "Ehm... I'm sure I can find you a guy that doesn't mind kids instead." Why I would do this to myself? No idea, but Leon seriously needed to get laid. My gaydar might be broken, but sexual frustration was clear to the even dumbest person on the planet.

He frowned at me. "I'm okay, really. I appreciate the help, but I'm not really ready to start dating or whatever." Fingering his glass thoughtfully, he met my eyes again. "You never told me about your love life, yet."

He's totally in denial. Anyways... "Well, I don't really have the love in the love life part. I go out from time to time. Tifa and I go into a straight bar first and I pretend to be her boyfriend when a guy she doesn't like is annoying her and once she's found a target she does enjoy, she collects his number and then we go to a gay bar. Same process there. A guy annoys me and she's my girlfriend until I find someone I do enjoy. I collect his number and then Tifa and I part ways and we..." I coughed, pressing my lips together as I gave him a sheepish look and then shrugged, "Well. We scratch our itch and that's about it. I'm not against relationships, but finding decent people in bars is tricky and my job doesn't exactly offer much social contact... so, it's not all that easy." There. Now I'd rambled. I frowned, "How old are you?" I asked curiously, realizing I didn't know.

He chuckled. "To be young and on the prowl. Have you thought that maybe the meaningful people aren't out at the bars? And I'm the old age of twenty-nine. What are you? Twenty-three?"

"I do realize that." If he weren't so reluctant I'd poke him and say 'yo, wanna try dating me?' "I'm twenty-five, actually." I smiled and then grinned as I wanted to try something on him and maybe kick him out of that denial... "I know your favorite color is blue, so I'll tell you mine." I paused for effect, "It's grey." Another pause, "Same shade as your eyes..." I whispered. I felt smug as his face turned a little red and he wouldn't look me in the eyes, instead glaring at his wine glass and trying to hide the small smile I could see tugging at his lips.

"Who told you my favorite color was blue?"

I laughed softly, "Your daughter did, remember? No pink bow. And..." I laughed less softly now, "Leon... you seriously need to get laid if you soaked up the eye color flirt." Not that his eyes weren't lovely, they definitely were.

He sent me a smoldering look in return, licking his lips before answering. "Cloud, it just doesn't seem possible for me to date, okay? What exactly am I supposed to tell Yuna?" Grimacing and checking on his daughter, who was still happily playing on the toys, he fished out his wallet and put out enough money to cover the meal and then some. "Thanks for the help in watching her, and if you would like, you are welcome to stop by the house anytime for dinner. It's getting late though."

I gave him a small smile, sorry I'd poked him a bit too much. "Know that I don't mind watching her. I work mornings only, so if you ever need someone to babysit her in the afternoons or evenings, just call me." I offered, "She's amazing, Leon." I told him honestly, "You're a great father."

"Thank you." Meeting my eyes again, he gave me a small smile in return. "Yuna! Come on, young lady. It's time to go home." He held out his hand again and she took it before sticking her other small hand out for me to take.

Taking it, I stood up and walked out of the restaurant with them, "Hey, Yuna, what's your favorite color?" I asked.

"Mine is pink! What's you favorite color, Cloud?" Her eyes were excitedly looking up at me, seemingly fascinated by the information she was about to receive.

"Pink, huh? Very nice color." I smiled at her, "Mine is grey." I peeked up at Leon, making sure he knew I wasn't testing any theory this time around.

"Grey?" Yuna wrinkled her nose and looked up at her dad. "Daddy, is grey a color?"

Leon cleared his throat and sent me a puzzled look. "Um, yes it is. You can find that color of crayon when we get home so you can see what it looks like."

"Okay!" She bounced and pulled us along to the car, with Leon glancing at me repeatedly when he thought I wasn't looking. I wasn't really the forward kind... I actually wasn't sure I was any good at flirting at all. Or, usually I didn't have to do the flirting as others did it instead, leaving me on the receiving end of it. Did Leon even want me to flirt with him? He'd seemed a bit irritated when I'd tested that theory on him... Man, how was this going to work out?

Deciding I couldn't figure this out now, I sat down in the passenger seat, listening to Yuna's happy rambling about having made friends in the play park as Leon drove me back to my apartment. Once we got there, I bid them a goodnight, Yuna inviting me to come play another game of monopoly sometime in the next couple of hours. Which, Leon clarified, meant in the next couple of days. She just didn't grasp the difference between hours and days yet.

Chuckling, I'd agreed to pop over for a visit, Leon asking me if I could pick her up from school in two days and bring her back to his place since he had a client coming in late that day and wasn't sure he'd make it on time to pick her up. So that's when I'd stay over for dinner after bringing her home and watching her, playing a game of monopoly with them once Leon got back. Waving them off, I sighed, a bit confused about the whole situation and revelation of Leon being bi... Pushing that away for now, I went up my apartment, intent on sleeping.

* * *

><p><strong>Leon - two days later<strong>

Stirring the ground hamburger, making sure it was cooked all the way through, I checked the time. Cloud should be bringing Yuna home right now and I was making tacos for dinner. I figured it was the least I could do since he refused to let me pay him for watching her when I had to stay late. It was a bit confusing when I thought about it. Why was he so willing to watch her for me?

He just seemed so young and carefree, and helping out a guy with a kid didn't really fit into my idea of what Cloud really wanted to do all the time. Well, at least tonight he would get a decent meal and I was beyond grateful for his help, even after that rather weird table conversation we'd had at Red Lobster two days ago.

I hadn't really thought about telling him my sexuality until he was thinking of setting me up with Tifa or other girls. It didn't really matter either way that I was more interested in men lately, because, well, I wasn't interested in dating anyone at this point, man or woman. Yuna would feel weird about it, I'm sure. And I didn't need to confuse her by dating someone and then if it didn't work out, she'd be confused as to why it didn't.

I still wasn't sure what Cloud had meant when he'd told me twice that his favorite color was grey, the color of my eyes. Was he flirting with me? Why? I mean, he was a handsome guy, really sweet and great with Yuna. But, god, he seemed so young and why on earth would he want to date a guy with a kid, anyhow?

It didn't matter. He probably wasn't really flirting with me so there was nothing to worry about. I heard people walking up to the door, and I wiped my hands on my apron and walked into the entry way as the door burst open, Yuna pulling a smiling Cloud inside and shutting the door.

"Cloud! Wanna see my room? Huh? Come on!" Yuna was still pulling on his hand as I cleared my throat.

"Can I have a kiss, young lady?" I asked, teasing her a little. She giggled and let go of Cloud's hand long enough to reach up and tug me down so she could kiss my cheek. "Okay! I gotta go potty, and then I'm going to show Cloud my room!" Running off down the hall, she disappeared from view. I stood up and watched as Cloud removed his shoes. "Thanks again for watching her today. Do you like tacos for dinner?"

"Leon, you don't have to thank me every time." He said softly, "I really don't mind. She's a lot of fun, I like hanging out with her." He told me, "And yes, tacos sound awesome." I heard the toilet flush, Yuna's footsteps on the floor as she ran her way back here. "You look nice today..." Cloud murmured, smiling as Yuna didn't leave me time to react, grabbing onto Cloud's hand already and dragging him up the stairs.

What was that? Seriously, he was confusing me. I considered him a friend, sure, but it was a weird situation because I knew he was gay, and he knew I was bisexual. So, did that mean that we had potential chemistry or was it just a friend thing? Wait, did I want us to have chemistry? Not really, no. I didn't have time to date anyone, and I certainly wasn't going to date someone who, well, I just couldn't date anyone.

"Dinner will be ready in five minutes, guys!" I yelled up the stairs and went back to the kitchen and stirred the beef furiously before setting the bar again. I heard Yuna's voice, introducing Cloud to all her plushies and toys and from the low rumbling replies coming from him and then the high pitched giggles then returned in answer to that, I could tell Cloud was playing a game with her.

After a moment, I heard them come down the stairs and then I heard Cloud laugh. I frowned as they didn't come to the kitchen right away, which was weird considering they were only in the hallway. But when they appeared, I realized why since Yuna had wrapped herself around his leg, making walking for him a bit more difficult what with the five year old kid hanging from his left leg.

"I invited Cloud to have tea with my dolls, and he said yes." Yuna said happily, letting Cloud pry her hands off his legs and then playing dead weight as he lifted her onto the barstool, groaning dramatically.

"Oh really? Well, that was very nice of him." And it was. How many other guys would be so willing to watch a five year old girl? Hell, I could barely stand other people's kids and here he was, letting one use him as a giant plushie. Watching as he ran a hand through his blonde spikes, I gulped and served Yuna her plate, ignoring the slight twinge in my chest. "You want two or three tacos, Cloud?" I asked, holding up his plate and wiggling it.

He grinned, "Definitely three..." He gave Yuna an amused look as she smiled sheepishly, fluttering her eyelashes at him, "Little lady used that pout of hers on me again and I carried her on my back for an eeeentire block!" He tugged gently on her pig tail, sitting down beside her as she giggled. "Seriously though, Yuna?" He said, offering her a raised eyebrow, "We need to figure out some kind of rule when it comes to that pout. I think you're only allowed to use it once every two weeks on me, otherwise it's just not fair." He pursed his lips, turning to look at me, "You agree, right, Leon?"

Yuna gasped, laughing, "Hey! Daddy always agrees with me." She fluttered her eyelashes at me now, "Right, Daddy?"

"That's right, pumpkin." I chuckled and served Cloud his food. "But, maybe you should be nice to Cloud and make sure not to take advantage of his kindness, huh?" Giving her the parent look, the kind that a kid knows they have to agree with, she nodded and patted Cloud's shoulder.

"Okay. Every two weeks I get to use it." She beamed at me, and I nodded, setting her plate up in front of her.

"Thank you, Yuna." I said and went to grab the pitcher of water from the fridge. It was becoming a rather strange habit lately to feed all three of us here. Not that I minded, but I was already adjusting certain recipes in my head to accommodate a third person eating with us.

"These are so good." Cloud murmured, always complimenting my food and clearly enjoying the home cooked meals plenty.

"How come you always compliment dad's food before I can?" Yuna asked.

Cloud shrugged, "Because I have a bigger mouth then you have, so I can eat my food faster, hence taste it quicker and so compliment your dad's food lighting speed." Yuna thought it over and then seemed to be okay with his explanation as she nodded at him and continued with her food. I chuckled and went to sit down on my stool, completely aware of how my arm brushed against Cloud's back as I walked past him. What the hell was wrong with me?

"Thank you both for the compliments. But maybe next time, you guys should feed me instead of me slaving away over a hot stove, hmm?" Not that I cared at all. I actually liked making quick meals for the two of us, er, three lately.

Cloud grimaced, "I wish I could cook..." He chuckled then, "My mom had every intention of teaching me, but my brother is six years older then me, so by the time my mother thought it safe to let me near a stove? My brother had already gotten together with Aerith, who's now his wife, and she taught Aerith instead as Zack had knoo-" He grimaced, giving Yuna a careful look, "Ehm..." She looked at him expectantly, "They were younger then most when they had their first baby." He amended for the 'knocked up' he'd been about to blurt out. I sent him a grateful smile at the obvious save he'd had to pull.

"Are you going to have a baby someday, Cloud?" Yuna was still not one to mince words and always seemed to ask what was on her mind.

"Yuna, what did I tell you about asking personal questions like that?" My voice was stern and I guess I shouldn't continue to get embarrassed by the different things she would blurt out to people as she was making a habit of it.

"Sorry, daddy." She turned towards me and gave me a hug before taking another bite of her taco. Not that I wasn't extremely curious about his views on having his own kids, but having my daughter ask him that, seemed a little odd.

Cloud shrugged, telling me mutely he didn't mind her questions before he poked her cheek, grinning. "Only if the baby is like you." Yuna giggled, blushing a teensy bit as she sent him a charming look, clearly thrilled with his answer.

We finished up dinner, Cloud being charming and teasing to Yuna, while I just sat back and watched my daughter soak up the attention. Seriously, she didn't get enough attention in my opinion, and as long as she didn't start to act too spoiled, I didn't mind it. We ended up skipping Monopoly, thank goodness, and we put together a puzzle instead. At eight o'clock, I had Yuna give Cloud a hug goodnight and I went to lay her down, giving her a kiss on the forehead and tucking her in.

I closed her door and headed back downstairs, wondering what I was supposed to do now. It was a Friday night, and I didn't have work the next morning, so technically I could stay up as late as I wanted. But, what exactly would we do if he wanted to stay and hang out?

"I know you said I didn't have to say it again, but thank you for being so great with her and watching her for me." I dropped down into my recliner and gave Cloud a nod as he settled into the corner of the couch.

He nodded, smiling. "You look beat." He licked his lips, seemingly nervous, "I can go, give you the chance to relax on your evening off." He offered, sitting up on the couch. It was always like this, the moment Yuna wasn't around, there was a moment of awkwardness for a while. I bit my lip, holding in the invitation that he could stay if he wanted to. It was sort of awkward to tell him that I was relaxed in his presence and I didn't mind him hanging out.

"Okay. I'll just walk you out then." Standing back up, I stepped around the coffee table, not really paying attention to which way he was going. Cloud seemingly hadn't paid attention either as we bumped into each other, him letting out a small noise of surprise as he nearly keeled over. Reaching out quickly, I grasped him by the upper arm, steadying him so he wouldn't fall. Looking up, he opened his mouth to say something, but froze as we suddenly stood only inches apart from each other, our faces really close. I felt his fingers touch my shoulder, but it was only for a split second as he quickly dropped his hand back to his side.

"Ehm... Thanks." He murmured, not exactly moving away. I wasn't able to really process what I was doing as I finally let myself get lost in his good looks, unable to deny his attractiveness this close to him. It was a defense. Never focusing on the way someone looked, especially people who looked as good as Cloud did, blue eyes slightly unfocused, blonde spiky hair sticking up, and his physique was drop dead gorgeous. I wasn't prepared to fight off my attraction to him, and I leaned forward just an inch, the want slamming into my gut as I hoped to just taste him.

His hand rested on my shoulder ever so lightly again, barely present, but there nonetheless, and to show me he wasn't against the idea running through my mind, he tilted his head up, his eyes hooded, pink tip of his tongue slipping out to wet his lips as he inched closer to me. He nodded his head just a very tiny bit, that action telling me I could taste him if I wanted too; he'd let me. He wanted me too.

"Daddy?" Yuna's voice cut through the desire that was fogging my brain and I froze. "Can you get me a drink, please?" I pulled back and let my eyes land on anything but Cloud. This was why I didn't date. A cold splash of reality settled in and I took a quiet deep breath before stepping away completely. "I better get to that. Have a good night, Cloud." I couldn't even look at him as I made my way into the kitchen, and my shoulders slumped when I heard the front door shut quietly.

Numbly, I went up the stairs and gave Yuna her cup and tucked her back into bed. Needing to think about what all had happened today, I went back downstairs and started the dishes I'd neglected. Could I actually be around Cloud, knowing that he and I almost kissed? What had even possessed me to do something that stupid? Yuna could have come down the stairs to ask for the water instead of yelling for it. No, this wasn't a good idea at all. I needed to talk to him, and set everything straight. Maybe a time when Yuna wasn't around so that I could explain to him calmly that I wasn't really thinking straight tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud - the next day<strong>

I was glad it was the weekend... when I'd first started working freelance, I couldn't afford to take the weekends off, but I was at a point in my job where I could. It was great, particularly now because I was not doing so good. That moment with Leon last night had been beyond intense and although I adored Yuna, her timing wasn't exactly... good. There, no curse words.

Slumping back in my couch, I felt that silly ache in my chest, the one you get when you really like something, but aren't allowed to have it. I suppose it made sense... I was only twenty-five after all. Leon probably would open up to dating someone if they were a bit more mature maybe, capable of being responsible for a child.

Growling, I ripped the pillow from underneath my head, the rage rushing through me at the idea of some other guy touching Leon... becoming close to Yuna. God! This was ridiculous, considering how all of this was still so new, yet I felt like they were part of me somehow already. And sharing wasn't an option in that category.

Pillow still in hand, I'd been intent on throwing it across the room, but lost the energy to do so and simply let it drop to the floor beside the couch. Pitiful Cloud... I frowned as my cellphone went off, and then my frown deepened as I saw it was Leon calling. Sitting up, I pressed the green button, pressing the device against my ear.

"Leon?" I asked.

"Hey, Cloud. Sorry to call on the weekend, but I was wondering if you had some time to talk? Yuna is at her dance class for the next hour or so, and I have some free time, so I figured I could stop by." He sounded a little out of breath and nervous. "Tell me if that's okay now, because I'm already inside your building."

"Okay." I told him, hanging up so I could get off the couch and open my front door for him. He had been in the building indeed, since not one minute later he was right outside my apartment. Maybe I shouldn't have let him come over, since I knew he was here to break up the non existent relationship we were in. And he looked much too good. It just wasn't fair. Glaring at him for that very reason, I waved him inside. "What's up?" I asked, kicking the door closed and then gesturing for him to sit down on my couch, plopping down onto it myself.

He looked calm now, his breathing regular and his gaze steady as he looked me in the eye. "I just wanted to apologize for my behavior last night. It wasn't fair to put you in that situation and I'm sorry." Rubbing the back of his neck, he dropped his gaze to the floor. "Yuna would never forgive me if I was the reason you stopped hanging out with us. So again, please forgive me and we can forget that it ever happened."

Seriously? That's all I was getting? Now we'd go back to normal and pretend that ridiculous tension hadn't been hanging over our heads? "I... well, you weren't the only one, you know." I told him softly, "But thanks. I really do love spending time with Yuna." I really did and I guess I could pretend nothing had gone on at all if it meant I could keep spending time with her. I'm not quite sure what it was about that kid, but... Yeah. I guess that is why I didn't tell Leon what I really wanted to tell him right now. And that was for him to fuck off and stop trying to pretend he wasn't interested at all. I wasn't the only one who'd leaned in last night. Dammit. "Was that all?" I asked.

Blinking up at me, his eyes were guarded and his face was neutral. "Yes. Things are just complicated and I don't want to take advantage of your hospitality." He stood up, and I watched as a complete change seemed to take place, his shoulder's straightened and his face smoothed into a careful mask. I imagined it was something he was able to do at work, act completely natural despite whatever he was feeling under the surface. He must be feeling something at least, or he wouldn't feel the need to hide it.

Pulling myself out of the staring, I tried to form some kind of polite reply, figuring that was the best way to go about things, of course I never did that. Eying him carefully for a moment, I noticed the moment he decided it was time for him to leave and I knew I had like, three seconds. Standing up, I gulped, licked my lips and then stepped over to him, placing my hands on his shoulders to keep him from turning and getting out of here.

"You're not taking advantage." I figured he needed to know that. My hands were shaky as I let them slide up to his neck, and his eyes widened as he probably wondered what the hell I was up to. "Just once?" I formed it as a question, but I didn't exactly wait for the answer, pushing up onto my toes so I could lean into his personal space like I had the night before. My fingers stroked his hair as I let my eyes droop closed, praying very hard he wouldn't reject me again... I know he hadn't exactly rejected me last night, but it had felt like it, and it had certainly felt it just now when he'd told me whatever we had couldn't happen. Wetting my lips, I tilted my head up and sought out his, breathing in shakily as I pressed my mouth softly against his own.

He shivered, but didn't move away. Instead, I felt his arm come around my waist to settle against the small of my back and rest there, while his other one came up to reach around my shoulder and work it's way into my hairline. His breathing came hard and fast, but he never once broke the connection, only settled gently against my lips, never taking it further, but also never giving me the idea that he wanted to stop. No, after a few seconds of our lips only touching, he moved against mine, stroking my lips with his.

I hadn't quite realized how badly I'd wanted this to happen until I stepped closer into his arms, moaning against his mouth as I moved my lips in sync with his, my body trembling and I swear, I think my knees were going weak and we weren't actually properly making out.

I really, really... "Want you, Leon." My body was literally confused with how much I was feeling right now. It was ridiculous and I wanted to declare myself insane, but the good kind cause it felt so, so good... Fingers tightening in his brown locks, I deepened the kiss, a low noise of pleasure escaping me as he returned it.

Humming into my lips, Leon pulled me closer, using the hand that was tickling my hairline to tilt my head to the side as he snaked his tongue into my mouth, catching me slightly off guard with his actions. Closing my eyes again, I slipped my own tongue out, kissing him with fervor while letting my hands slide out of his hair, resting them on his shoulders so I could grip onto him there and keep myself steady.

Somehow, his kissing got more frantic with each passing second, first tilting my head one way, then moving it to the other side and his tongue was just as pushy. His actions were screaming want, want, want over into my mind and I wondered if, perhaps, he was going to take back what he'd said earlier.

I wanted to ask him, because I wasn't quite sure this was a one time thing anymore. If this went any further, I'd never be able to go back to how we'd been before the kiss. So I tried to break away, but he didn't quite let me, giving me a pointed glare in that split second of a separation before re-attaching his lips onto my own, his hands tightening on me. I chuckled against his mouth, moving my head away so his mouth landed on my neck, my body shivering in response to that.

"Kay, think I woke the beast..." I managed to get out, sounding beyond out of breath. That seemed to wake him up a bit, and his lips froze while resting on the pulse on the side of my neck. Slowly, he loosened his grip and pulled back and away from me, not completely stepping out of my space, but definitely not kissing me anymore. His eyes were wide and scared looking and he licked his swollen lips while looking frantically into my eyes.

"Cloud?"

Worried, I couldn't help but reach up, my palms resting against his neck again, "What?" That was the only kiss I was getting, wasn't it?

"Did I just make a complete ass of myself?" He honestly sounded completely vulnerable, and he ran a hand through his hair.

I frowned, "Not that I'm aware of... I was too busy trying to keep upright," I chuckled, looking down at my knees, "See, they're still all wobbly." And then I looked back up at him, "You're a silly good kisser, it's literally mind blowing." Seriously. "Seriously." I repeated my thought out loud.

Gulping, he gave me a slow nod. "Okay. So, now what do we do? This is new territory for me, and I gotta tell ya, I'm too old for this."

I raised an eyebrow, "Leon... You're twenty-nine, you're not allowed to use that phrase yet. As for what we do now? You gotta tell me what you want from me first. Was that a one time thing only? Are we going back to pretending we aren't interested in each other? If that's what you really want, then I guess I can try," It would be very, very hard, "If it's not a one time thing, which I'd really like, then I guess you need to tell me how you'd like to go about this concerning Yuna. I suppose we take things slow and we can keep it a secret for now until you deem the time right to tell her. We can just come to my place for dating stuff and we can pretend we aren't... dating when around her until you figure out when is best to explain this to her." I pursed my lips thoughtfully, "In any case, slow would be the best way to go about it. Of course we can only do that if you don't want this to be a one time thing, which I-"

He smiled, covering my mouth with his hand. "Take it easy there, Cloud. I think we might need to talk about this some more before we let ourselves get carried away. Okay?"

I pulled my mouth free, "I was just giving you options. You asked what we do now, so I told you." I shrugged stubbornly. "What do you want to talk about then?" I asked and then pressed my lips tightly together, "Seriously, Leon? Can you please start by telling me if that was the only kiss I was getting from you ever, because the suspense is sort of killing me."

"I'm not really sure. I would like to kiss you again, but I'm kinda worried about some things." He looked a little sheepish. "Like, have you ever dated someone who had a kid? And a ton of other embarrassing questions spring to mind." Leon sighed and shook his head. "No, that isn't the last kiss you're going to get. I think I'm in over my head with you. I just hope I don't scare you off." Staring at him, I nearly 'aww'd', but didn't actually make the sound. Instead I stepped back into his personal space, snaking my arms around his waist as I pressed my cheek against his shoulder, giving him a hug.

"Sorry. I just really felt like doing that." I told him awkwardly, loosening my hold and stepping away from him. Clearing my throat, I shook my head, "I haven't been with anyone who had a kid." I told him honestly, "But you're not going to push me away because of that, right? I get that it complicates things and there's a third person's feelings to think about, and I assure you, I care a great deal about Yuna's feelings, so I would be extremely careful as to never hurt her in any way with... this." I gestured between the two of us, "And I don't exactly scare easy... I know I'm twenty-five and probably lack-" Man... "Maturity, but you gotta give me some credit." He really should. I wasn't a bad guy.

Shaking his head and grinning, he leaned forward to press a kiss to my forehead. "Just cut me some slack, okay? Don't expect a ton from me yet and I won't poke you about your maturity. If we can just keep this between us for a little while, then I'll figure out a way to talk to Yuna about it. Sound good?"

"Yes," I could do that, "But when we're alone?" I whispered, licking my lips as I reached out and touched his shoulder lightly, my eyes fixed on his mouth, "Do I have to behave? Because it's really rather difficult and I warn you, I'm starting to forget what that kiss really felt like." That was a lie, my bones were still jello, but reminders were always a good thing.

Rolling his eyes, he pulled me close, resting his forehead against mine as his arms circled my back. "I can see already that I'm going to be putty in your hands when we're alone. Fine. One more kiss, but then I have to go pick up Yuna from dance. I'm not sure what your schedule is like, but maybe I can stop by for lunch on Monday?" Leaning down so that his lips were barely centimeters from my own, he waited for my answer.

I smiled, completely gone and lost in a heavy foggy daze, "Okay." Wetting my still bruised lips from the previous kiss, letting my hands rest against his chest. "Monday is good." I managed to get out, my eyes already hooded and my breath picking up in speed. I felt his smile as he kissed me again, picking up right where the last kiss left off before he'd trailed down my neck. Tongue in my mouth gently lapping and teasing me, while his hands were running slowly over my back.

I moaned softly, clutching his shirt as he ravaged me quite completely. I'm pretty sure we were both trying to make this kiss be so good that the after effect would last all the way to Monday. Which was two days away, somewhat... which was long. But that was okay. I was starting a... I'll just call it a 'thing' for now. I was starting a thing with a very, very hot single parent, so his schedule was a little tighter then the types I dated in the past. After a few minutes of breathless kissing, Leon finally slowed down and then stopped completely, giving me one final kiss as he stepped back.

"Okay, I'll give you a call on Monday or you can actually just call me anytime." He was speaking slowly between his pants for air, and he checked his watch one more time. "Unfortunately, I have to go right now, okay?"

I nodded, "That works." I stepped towards him again, placing a quick soft kiss on his lips, smiling dazedly up at him and then placing yet another kiss on his mouth before finally stepping back. "Okay, you can go now." I promised.

"Okay." He glanced at me nervously as he walked towards the front door, sending me one more soft smile before leaving. I'm pretty sure he was going to be the silliest man I'd ever dated.

* * *

><p>AN: Oohhh...kissing...you should all give us yummy reviews for giving you a small taste:D

Anyways, hope you enjoyed this second chapter and chapter three will be up tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

**Alice: Well guys, it's been a rather interesting weekend. Basically, I'm moving and the next two weeks are going to be hell on earth as I pack up my entire house. So, if the updates aren't as regular, don't be mad:D And don't worry. This story is already done, so you won't be left hanging:D Oh, and here is some mature content to make your day a little sweeter;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Leon - Monday<strong>

I didn't really know if this was a good idea or not, but if it ended up being a disaster, at least I would be the only one affected by it. Mostly. Cloud was still Yuna's hero, but I could be the parent and put my foot down if things became complicated. Ugh.

I dropped my head onto my desk, glancing at the clock and seeing that I had lunch in twenty minutes. Should I call Cloud and ask if I could stop by for lunch now? Or just have him over for dinner like normal? Either way, this was more complicated than I wanted things. Being a single parent was hard. But dating as a single parent was harder. I didn't even want to think about the potential complications with Yuna involved. How would she even react when she found out that I was seeing a man instead of a woman? Granted, she was only five, and a mature five at that, but things affected kids differently and who knew what this could do.

So the big question was, did I actually want to start dating Cloud, and would I tell Yuna that I was? I licked my lips in memory of the first kiss I'd shared in over five years. Yes, I would like to date Cloud. But maybe I would wait on the telling Yuna part.

Lifting my head up and pushing my hair out of my face, I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Cloud's number before I over thought this even more. I was cutting this close to when my lunch hour started and I just hoped that at least he had a little bit of time to share it with me. It rang three times and I wondered if he was even available to answer.

"Janice, no! I'm not talking to you until your boss finally pays me!"

I blinked. "Cloud, could you please stop calling me girls' names?"

"Whoops, sorry, I should really start checking out who's calling before picking up." A pause, "Hi Leon." He sounded happy.

I blushed and fiddled with the edge of my desk. "Hey, Cloud. Um, my lunch hour is in ten minutes and if you had some time I thought you might want to eat lunch with me."

"I'd like that very much. Can you leave the office? I made a tomato salad!" He sounded very excited, "Seriously, my first salad ever and I tasted it and I didn't screw it up!"

"Sure. So, I can just stop by?" Loosening my tie, I grabbed my keys and suit jacket and closed my laptop.

"Yeah, come right up." Click. I put my phone back in my pocket and headed out of the building. No need to take the car, he only lived about a block away. How convenient. Crossing the street, I stared up at his building and hesitated. Was this a bad idea? Did I really care if it was? My feet made the decision for me by taking me inside and up to his level. I knocked on his door, already feeling extremely horny and we were only having lunch.

I heard his footsteps and a few seconds later the door was pulled open, revealing Cloud who's job didn't require him to wear a suit. His hair was pulled back in a short messy pony tail, I'm guessing so it wouldn't bother him while he drew, a dark blue hoody along with a nice pair of fitted jeans, his toes poking out.

"Come in." He said, smiling as he stepped aside and gestured for me to come inside. I just nodded and smiled, still slightly unsure about this whole thing. But...he was seriously hot. And the fact that I knew he was a sweet guy who got along with my little girl, only made him more attractive in my eyes. Walking inside I just waited as he closed the door behind me.

"Sorry to call on such short notice."

He kicked the door closed, "It wasn't. You told me on Saturday that you'd call on Monday for lunch." Walking passed me, he pointed at his couch, "I... I'll just go get us that salad." He murmured, seemingly a bit uncomfortable, which made sense because this was a bit awkward. I sighed and plopped down, loosening my tie even more and unbuttoning the top button on my shirt. Awkward sucked. I hated awkward. I wanted fun and easy going and...hell, I just wanted for an hour, to forget that I was a twenty-nine year old single parent. But, life isn't that easy it seems.

Cloud came back with a salad bowl and his non screwed up tomatoes, two plates and two forks, setting it down on the coffee table in front of us before sitting down beside me. Clearing his throat, he served us each a plate, remaining silent as he handed me my portion and dug into his own, leaning back in the couch as he nervously ate.

I barely tasted the salad as I took a few token bites, my mind focused on how close Cloud was sitting next to me. Awkward. My mind was racing with scenarios and regrets, already wondering what would happen if I just let myself go and enjoyed dating. Over and over the same thoughts were replaying in my mind, what if Yuna found out, what if we weren't compatible, what if, what if, what if.

I put my fork gently down on the plate and put the plate on the coffee table. Clearing his throat again, he leaned forward, putting his plate beside my own before he turned his body slightly towards me, opening his mouth to say something but then closing it and then he opened again.

"Work okay?" He squeaked out.

And that's basically where I pretty much just said, "Fuck it." And pulled Cloud's face roughly to my own and covered his lips with mine. I held onto him tightly, but remained aware enough that if he struggled in the slightest, I could release him, but god, I hoped I would never have to. He tasted just as amazing as I remembered from Saturday, and before I knew it, I'd pried his lips apart with my tongue and my hand was in his hair taking out the small rubber band holding it in place.

He moaned into my mouth, his hands grabbing the front of my shirt as he leaned in, pressing his body against mine, an impatient whimper escaping him as he pushed and pulled, clearly unable to figure out whether he wanted me to lie back on the couch or pull me down on top of him. His lips kissed me hungrily back, his tongue just as desperate as my own and a flow of cold air hit my back when his fingers slid under my dress shirt, palms roaming over my skin.

I retaliated by moving the hand that wasn't stroking his hair to pull up his hoody as I forced him to lay back on the couch with me barely hovering over him. Any second now and he'd probably tell me to stop, but until he did that, I was going to enjoy myself with the hot blonde writhing under me.

I groaned as my hand rested on his ripped stomach muscles and I slowly let myself memorize every curve and dip of his body. Unable to hold myself above him anymore, I gently laid down on top of him, adjusting my hands so I could hold him against me, hoping I wasn't crushing him.

He wiggled his hips under me and I wondered if this was when he'd tell me to get off him, but instead he made a noise of irritation as he shuffled his leg and then he smiled, letting out a soft moan as he managed to part his legs, effectively making our groins bump into each other through the fabrics of our pants. His hands slid out from underneath my shirt, tilting his head up to leave a trail of kisses along my jaw and neck as his fingers started working on the shirt buttons, popping them open one by one, fingertips touching my chest, his lips parting after he'd hummed appreciatively, eyes fixed on the skin he'd just revealed.

Yeah, I was pretty sure I was going to have sex with Cloud right now. Unless he put a stop to this sudden exchange, which I hoped that he wouldn't, we were definitely not going to be taking whatever this was between us, physically slow. Which was fine with me. Unhappy that I had to sit back, I pulled the edges of Cloud's hoody impatiently, tugging it over his head, revealing his naked chest.

"Fuck, yeah." I whispered, in awe of his body. Were artists usually this good looking, or was I just really lucky to hit the jackpot? Smooth skin, defined muscles and not a blemish in sight? I greedily drank him in before pushing him back down so I could trail kisses all over his chest, tasting every inch of his delicious skin that I could touch.

I felt his muscles tighten beneath my lips, his fingers digging into my shoulders, pushing on the shirt at the same time and managing to take it off sleeve by sleeve. Peeking up, I saw he was about to throw it on the floor but then did a double take and neatly placed it onto the coffee table, knowing I had to wear it again to work in a while. Patting the fabric, he then returned his attention to me, chuckling softly before his hands returned on my shoulders, only to pull me up so he could kiss me somewhat fiercely. His palms slid over my back to land on my ass, squeezing, which led him to smile against my lips.

"Lovely ass..." He murmured and then sucked my bottom lip between his teeth, pushing his hips off the couch to press his very happy dick up against my own very happy dick.

"Pants off, yes?" I panted, between his kisses. Without waiting for an answer, I moved my hands down to his jeans and popped the button open, pushing the zipper down and using my hand to rub his hard on before quickly tugging on the waistband to pull them down.

"Yes," He chuckled as they hit the floor, sitting up so he could reach for my own pants, swiftly opening them and pushing them down. "Leon, Leon, Leon," He said impatiently as I was sitting on them. Grinning, I moved around so he was able to yank them down and once he'd placed them on top of my shirt on the coffee table, he pushed me back on the couch, not hesitating at all as he pushed my briefs down. Licking my length from base to top, sucking the head into his mouth, lavishing it with his tongue for just a moment before he trailed his lips up and over my stomach, my chest and then reached my neck, nibbling on my skin there as he settled himself on top of me.

"Lube and condom?" I gasped out, not sure if I was really awake or if this was some kind of amazing dream that I would wake up from, miserable.

He popped his head up, "Dammit!" He growled, pushing himself up and jumping off the couch so he could run through his living room, sliding to a halt as he reached a door and vanished inside of the room. I only had a moment to wonder 'huh?' and he appeared again, items in hand as he ran back over to me, throwing them onto the couch between my legs so he could quickly settle himself back on top of me, kissing me hard.

"You top." He panted out between a long kiss, "You've been with guys before, right?" A curious whisper that was cut off by a moan as he kissed me again.

"Yeah, but it's been awhile. I might need you to show me," I kissed him, "exactly how it's done again." Smirking so he knew that I was kidding, I flipped open the top of the lube and coated my fingers behind his back, letting one tease his entrance.

His eyes closed, tongue slipping out to wet his lips as he pushed back onto my finger, slowly starting to move against it, his palm flattening on my chest so he could keep himself steady. His breathing was elaborate and he seemed very concentrated on his movements, leaning down to kiss me softly before he told me to add another one. I slid my other hand over onto the small of his back, rubbing it softly in encouragements as his parted lips rested against my own, not moving them though as he seemed somewhat lost in sensation.

I caught his moans and then kissed him roughly to distract him some as I added a third finger, a slight wince shooting over his facial expressions, but thankfully it vanished pretty fast as he nodded, letting me know I could move them again. It took a little while, but after a moment he moved forward, letting his body settle on top of me again as my fingers slipped out. He swallowed and the lightest blushed covered his cheeks as his eyes darted up to my face, seemingly shy.

"Where do you want me?" He whispered.

Kissing his lips softly, I murmured, "I want you to ride me, Cloud. Stay there." Grabbing the condom, I didn't move my face away as I continued to peck his lips while opening and rolling the condom onto me. Dropping the wrapper, I held onto my dick and rested my other hand on his waist to guide him down on top of me. Flattening his palms on my chest, he pushed himself up, steadying himself that way as he pushed down onto my length.

"Oh god..." A moan, his chest moving as he inhaled sharply, fingers curling and thighs pressing tightly against my hips as he slowly slid all the way down to the hilt. Humming in appreciation, I let him settle himself. God, he felt incredible and I don't think it was because I hadn't been with someone in forever. No, I'm pretty sure he would be incredible every time. Trailing my hands lightly over his back, I waited for him to adjust and start moving, moving one hand so it could close over his erection, I slowly stroked, hoping to help relax him.

Panting out soft breaths, he closed his eyes and let his head drop back on his shoulders before he leaned forward onto his palms, lifting himself up slowly, biting onto his bottom lip as I slid out of him and then moaning as he pushed back down. Tilting his head back and dropping his chin down to his chest, he then settled into in steady pace, moaning every time he dropped back down on top of me.

"Yeah, that feels incredible, Cloud." I moaned out, trying very hard to hold back so I could enjoy this as long as possible. Shifting my hips, I sat up so I could easily pull him closer, chest to chest, trapping his dick between us and kissing him as he rode me. I didn't sit still for long, one hand holding his waist tightly, helping him keep the pace, the other hand cupping his cheek so we wouldn't break the kiss.

Wrapping his arms around my neck, he shuffled his legs around so he was kneeling, giving him better angle to push down onto me. He picked up in speed, pretty much bouncing up and down onto my lap, the kiss becoming sloppy because of his constant moving. That was okay though.

"So amazing..." He breathed, "I... You- Oh god, fuck, wait, no, yes, good! Right fucking theee-" He moaned loudly, moving even faster. I wasn't going to last, but dammit, I was going to let him come first. Pumping him even faster, I started moving my hips up to meet his, pounding into him. I was so close, but no...

"Come on me, Cloud. Come on..." He moved his arms, his palms resting on my cheeks as he framed my face, lips shoving onto my own as his body trembled, his ass clenching tightly around me.

"Leon, I'm-" His fingers slid into my hair, tugging on it while his teeth latched onto my lip gently, his movements stilling as he froze, moaning low as he came. Unable to stop myself, I grabbed his hips with both hands and a few thrusts later, I released, moaning out his name against his lips. Breathing out in pants, I tried to focus on him as I came down from my high.

"Fuck, yeah." I whispered, "That was awesome." Before I pulled my head back, I gave his lips one last peck, finally letting my head fall back onto the couch.

He chuckled, nodding his head, "I'm gonna collapse on-" On me because he did just that, humming happily as he settled his head on my shoulder, sighing contently as he placed a quick kiss on my neck.

Wrapping my arms around him, I didn't let myself regret what had happened. Although this small, okay not small, act was going to have an impact, I didn't want to think to much about it. This wasn't going to have some giant negative effect on my life, and I wasn't going to dwell on it. I'd had sex with a beautiful young artist during my lunch hour and I was okay with that. Lunch hour...oh yeah.

"Shit." Shifting Cloud to my right, I glanced at my watch and noticed that I only had about twenty minutes before I had to be back to work. "Dammit."

Grabbing my wrist to push my watch decorated arm down, he gave me a narrowed look, "You got five more minutes, right?" His gaze softened then, "Please? My sweat isn't even cold yet."

Nodding my head, I gave him a quick kiss. "Okay. Five more minutes. I'm not paid by the hour, so it's not like I have to clock back in." Sighing contently, I held him against me, knowing that I would need a quick shower to remove the sweat and smell of sex before going back to the office.

Placing his mouth against my jaw, I felt his lips form into a smile, "So, is work okay? You never answered." He kissed my skin, fingers playing with my hair.

I chuckled and stroked his back. "Work is fine. How about you?"

"That stupid dude still hasn't paid his bill yet, and I need him to because after he does I can finally take two weeks off and just draw whatever the hell I want." Clearly irritated with whoever he had worked for and hadn't paid yet, he then patted my shoulder affectionately, "Kay, my sweat is cold now," A kiss, "You can go," Another kiss, "Shower. I'd come share one with you, but you're so fucking hot, I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you." He grinned, pushing himself off me and walking butt naked towards the room he'd gotten the lube and condom from, "Shower is right there." He pointed at the door beside the one leading to what I assumed to be his bedroom.

Nodding, I got up glancing at my clothes and deciding that I'd just come out after I was done and dress out here. We didn't really say anything more to each other as I showered and dressed, taking a few more bites of the delicious salad in between. With a quick kiss and a promise to call, we parted ways at the door, and I headed back to work. The rest of the day was a blur, my attention completely focused on Cloud and him riding me, the feeling of his arms around me. I didn't regret it, but I did sort of question what exactly it was that we were to one another.

* * *

><p><strong>A week or so later<strong>

Saturday was not my favorite day of the week. It was chore day and it started out normal. Feed Yuna, get her dressed in play clothes and let her do whatever craft she wanted to do while I vacuumed the house and cleaned the bathrooms, straightened the kitchen, swept and mopped the floors. It didn't take me very long, but it left a lot of time for my mind to wander and that was something that I didn't really need.

Because the only thing my mind could wander to, was Cloud. Cloud and the sex. Dear god, the sex. I'd been over at least three other times during my lunch break, intent on having lunch with him, but unable to stop myself from undressing him. And I didn't even regret it. I couldn't. Not sex that good. But was it really okay to compartmentalize my life this way?

"Daddy! Come quick!" I dropped the duster on the coffee table and sprinted to the dining room, watching in fascination as the small jar of red paint that had, at one point, been perched securely on the table somehow tip and roll slowly, paint trailing behind it, off of the table and onto my freshly mopped floor. Yuna stood on a chair, her paint smock bunched up around her arms, pigtails tied back and paintbrush in her hand, with a surprised look on her face. "I'm sorry! I was being careful, really I was!"

"I know, sweetie, I know." Getting mad wouldn't solve or accomplish anything. It would make things worse by upsetting Yuna. "Stay there on the chair and finish painting while I clean up the red. Are you done with it?" No need to clean up and put it away if she wasn't done with it. She nodded, biting her lip. "Oh, it's okay Yuna. I'm not mad, I promise."

"Pinky promise?" She sniffed, and stuck her hand out. Avoiding the small puddle of paint, I went over and gave her a hug and linked my pinky with hers.

"Pinky promise, princess." Setting her down and ruffling her hair, I went to the kitchen to grab a rag and the mop bucket. I absentmindedly wiped up red paint, my knees used to scrubbing the floor at this angle, and I thought about Cloud again. So far, I hadn't invited him back to the house for dinner and Yuna had been asking about him. I couldn't tell her that I was screwing him on an almost daily basis and that he was probably sick of me by now.

If that was one thing I'd noticed, it was that people without kids had different priorities than people with kids. He was probably busy at night anyways and didn't need me to trail along behind him with my five-year-old. Because everything that I did in some way was going to revolve around my daughter and I doubt he really was okay with that.

Saying that he liked her was one thing. Just wait until she spilled strawberry jam on his only clean white shirt ten minutes after he should have left for work. He'd leave the first chance he got and I couldn't put Yuna through that. Then why was I still seeing him? Rinsing the rag again, I closed my eyes and sighed. This whole thing was fucked up.

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud - a couple of days later<strong>

I waved at Yuna as she came running out of the school and the smile she gave me made me smile back, crouching down so she could give me that hug she always wanted to give me when she saw me. I hadn't seen her in a while... Well, only a week and a half or so, but I'd gotten so used to seeing her at least every two days that the sudden lack of her had me missing her.

The fact that I was dating, no... screwing her dad, was something I was very well aware of and that very detail, that we were screwing rather than dating, is what had me grimacing internally. Should I start putting some distance between me and Yuna? Slowly remove myself from her life? It wasn't exactly clear what Leon wanted with me, but so far the one thing I was clear on was that he was most definitely completely uncertain about wanting Yuna to know about me and him.

I knew that if he was letting me see Yuna it was because the girl wanted to see me... It felt like he was forced in a way, not being able to deny his daughter and although that was very sweet and caring... I didn't want it to be forced. I wanted to spend time with Yuna not just because Yuna wished for it, but also because Leon didn't mind in any paranoid way whatsoever.

I grinned as Yuna threw her tiny arms around my neck, climbing up onto my lap, making clear she wasn't going to walk the first two blocks.

"Fine, but on my back then." Prying her off me, I turned around, still crouched down so she could climb onto my back. "How was your day, sweetheart?"

"Great! Ms. Tifa let us play outside an extra ten minutes cause we did so good on our letter test." Tugging on my spikes, she giggled. "She's my favorite teacher."

I smiled, walking at a slow pace in direction of the Leonheart residence, "I'm sure she'd love to hear that. Want me to tell her that when I see her next?" Her fingers in my hair reminded me, "How is your braiding going? Did Miss Susan manage to explain how to do it, or are you still having some difficulties?" She'd been very upset about that the last time I'd seen her.

"Daddy let me practice on his hair. He looked pretty!" Squealing and laughing, Yuna wiggled and looked around.

I grinned, "I'm sure he did." Next, I skipped when she asked me to skip, her giggles filling the air as she bounced on my back, and then I'd informed her I was tired from all the skipping and that I was putting her down. She'd been bummed, but then I'd requested she sing me the song she'd last learned at school and she'd sung it to me all kinds of loud as we walked the next couple of blocks, telling me she had to sing it three more times to make sure I heard it right.

I could have told her that I'd heard fine the first time around, but she was a kid and felt like singing. So I humored her, listening somewhat absentmindedly when she started singing it for the third time, thoughts trailing off to Leon... What was I to him? The big question as of late. I'd ask him but every time I saw him I got distracted by just how damn hot he was, which felt kinda wrong thinking about that while holding onto Yuna's hand...

"So, you know what we're eating tonight?" Was I eating there tonight? Or did Leon expect me to leave after I dropped Yuna off? I didn't know how things were working anymore...

"We're having waffles. It's Thursday and that's breakfast for dinner day." She was swinging our hands as we turned onto her street.

"Ooh, I love waffles..." I licked my lips, tugging onto one of her pig tails, "Imma eat all of yours!"

"No way! Daddy would spank you for taking things that aren't yours!" She scolded me. "There's my house! Let's hurry!" I nearly died on spot, the images of Leon spanking me bursting into my mind. Not made up ones, no... Leon had spanked me not even three days ago, the gesture used as a form of encouragement, impatiently informing me I had to move on top of him faster, it had certainly worked. Didn't think I'd enjoy such a thing, but I guess I did with Leon.

Clearing my throat, I nodded, "Yeah! If you get to the house first, I promise I won't eat your waffles!" Very good, Cloud. Think about innocent waffles.

"I'm going to win!" She let go of my hand and raced up the driveway to the front door. I pretended to run, not really running though as I'd beat her to the door with no effort since she had tiny little legs.

"Nooo!" I shouted dramatically as she laughed hysterically, the rush of getting there first most likely getting to her as she twisted the doorknob and burst into the house. "Oh man! You're so fast!" I pretended to be out of breath, "Lighting speed, sweetheart! Not fair!"

"Daddy! Daddy! I won! I beat Cloud!" Grinning at her victorious shout, I helped her take off her backpack and coat, Yuna not helping me whatsoever as she was trying to get away, and I laughed as she flopped down onto the ground, whining at the ceiling as I made her stay to take her shoes off.

"Stop wiggling, girlie, you're not making this go any faster." I pointed out, frowning at her laces... She must have tried to tie them herself.

"Yuna? Are you guys home?" Leon's voice was coming from the kitchen and I heard the oven door shut.

"Yes, daddy. I'm taking my shoes off!"

I snorted, "No you're not. You're making me take them off and not helping me at all." I grabbed her ankle, tickling the underside of her foot as I'd finally freed that one from the shoe. Of course that had been silly, because now she was laughing and moving even more... Man. I was seriously thinking about stealing Leon's parenting books or buying some myself so I could take care of this kid properly and know what I'm doing.

I was knocked out of my thoughts as Yuna's foot landed in my jaw, and I groaned, shaking my head as I grabbed both her legs, gave her a pointed look and miracles of all miracles, that had her stop moving instantly. Woah... That was one hell of a powerful tool. Now I felt bad though... I mean, the kick had kind of hurt, but not bad enough for her to deserve-

"No, no. Don't pout, please..." I begged, taking the last shoe off as quickly as possible, "I'm sorry, you just surprised me by shoving your foot into my mouth. I promise I won't give you the adult stare anymore!" Other shoe gone! Mission accomplished!

"Cloud?" Leon came around the corner a worried look on his face, wiping his hands on a dish towel. He still had his work shirt on, the sleeves were rolled up and the top two buttons were undone the tie removed.

Kill me why don't you. "Hi." I said, giving him a smile. This was the first time we were in the same room with Yuna together while Leon and I were together... screwing each other... dating? Fuck. I don't know... Trying to ignore the gorgeousness that was Leon, I quickly looked down at Yuna, who wasn't pouting anymore. Oh, thank god... "Your feet smell like cheese." I joked, hoping she'd laugh again, because I liked it better when she did.

She giggled at me and jumped up, running to Leon and giving him a hug when he bent down. "Hi, daddy!"

"Welcome home, Yuna." Raising his eyes to look at me, he gave me a small smile. "Thank you for picking her up Cloud."

Getting up, I nodded, "Sure, no problem." Now, the big question, could I stay, or did he expect me to leave?

"Dinner's ready, let's eat." Yuna was still clinging to his neck as he picked her up and headed to the kitchen, pausing at the doorway. "Are you staying for dinner, Cloud?" He asked... Normally he just said 'I made enough for three' and expected me to stay. Maybe I was over-thinking... But what if I wasn't? What if he asked me to be polite but truly didn't want me to stay? And if I did, how was I supposed to act? He didn't want to tell Yuna, so I guess we'd just act like we did before we'd started screwing each other. Oh my god, this was so complicated...

"Cloud, you have to stay." Yuna turned around in her dad's arms and sent me a pleading look. "Please? Daddy, tell him he has to stay and play games with us." Leon smiled softly at his daughter before turning those grey eyes my way.

"We would love it if you would stay for dinner, Cloud."

"Yeah, sure." I gave a quick smile and then followed them out into the kitchen, sitting down beside Yuna when she patted on the barstool beside hers after Leon had put her there. Leon was noticeably quiet as he served us our waffles, only answering Yuna if she asked him something and never meeting my gaze. Passing me the syrup without a word, he stared straight ahead while Yuna told stories from her classroom between bites.

Alright. I might have been a touch paranoid before, but he'd never purposely avoided looking or talking to me before the whole getting together during his lunch hours thing we had going. Maybe he'd just had a rough day at work though and didn't feel like talking...

"Daddy? Are you and Cloud mad at each other?" Yuna's face was turned towards Leon, and I saw him start in surprise as he looked at her.

"No. We're fine." He spoke quickly and gave her a sort of half smile. "I just realized that I have a lot of work to do and that I'm not going to be able to play a game with you." Still not looking at me, he continued, "We'll have to play a game with Cloud another day, okay?"

"Okay... But can Cloud stay and play with me while you work?" Yuna asked. Leon pressed his lips tightly together, looking extremely conflicted, clearly needing me to get out of here for whatever reasons were seemed valid in his head... I got it, I think. I understood that all he wanted to do was protect Yuna, but this was getting a bit painful. Leon opened his mouth, about to explain to Yuna that, no, I couldn't stay, but to safe him that misery...

"Oh, wait, one second," I said, pretending my phone had vibrated, fishing it out of my pocket and started saying hello, and oh, hi, yeah, I have a minute as I walked into the hallway to get some pretend privacy. "No, I understand. Sure. Tight deadline. Kay, got it. I'll start in an hour. Bye." I hung up on the fake client and then popped my head back out into the kitchen.

"Sorry guys, duty calls, gotta go work." I smiled apologetically at Yuna and then gave Leon a quick nod, "Have to run so I make it back on time. See you soon, kay sweetheart?" Yuna gave me a minor pout, but nodded nevertheless. I didn't wait for a goodbye from Leon, just moved back to the front door and quickly put my shoes on so I could get out of here. Okay... So we were going to have to talk about this very soon, otherwise I wasn't going to be doing so good.

* * *

><p><strong>Next day<strong>

I hadn't been all that surprised when Leon hadn't called at eleven forty-five to tell me he was coming over for lunch. Considering how things had gone last night, it was sort of expected... Were things over between us now? Not that there really had been an 'us' or 'things' to begin with. He'd been severely sexually frustrated and I was his outlet, is the conclusion I'd come too.

I had been surprised though when someone knocked on my front door. Frowning, I pushed away from my desk, getting up when the chair stopped sliding and stepping over to my front door to pull it open.

Okay... "Leon." Now what?

"Cloud." He didn't move, just stood there looking uncomfortable as his eyes shifted between my face and the doorway. So... there was two ways to go about this. I could be an adult, invite him in and then tell him I wished to talk about certain things, clear a few matters up and have a good and constructive conversation. Or...

I crossed my arms stubbornly, "You're not getting any sex."

He glared, and for a second I thought that he was upset about what I'd just said. "I wasn't asking for it. Can we talk about this inside, or do I have to stand in the hallway so everyone can hear you talk to me about sex?"

I raised an eyebrow, "I don't know, Leon, the idea of you doing the walk of shame seems rather tempting right now considering how you made me take that same walk yesterday." I clipped out, stepping aside so he could get in anyway, because this stupid dude made my heart beat a little faster and I didn't want to throw that away.

"Walk of shame? Isn't that when someone leaves a one-night stand's place in the same clothes they were wearing when they got there?" His voice was annoyed and he went to sit on the couch, loosening his tie.

"That." I agreed, "Or..." I gritted my teeth, kicking the door closed, "You take it word for word. I was fucking embarrassed yesterday, Leon! It felt like I'd done something wrong while I'm pretty certain I hadn't!" My voice raised because I didn't know how to have a calm argument when I was upset... I didn't do it on purpose, "I'm sorry I'm yelling! I can't help it!" I warned, apologized, because it wasn't nice to yell, "But you deserve it anyway!" I reminded.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sighed. His hand still rested over his eyes and nose when he answered. "I'm sorry, okay? What was I supposed to do?" He sounded frustrated and upset.

I rolled my eyes, "The only reason she noticed is because you purposely avoided to talk to me or look at me. Kids notice that kind of stuff!" I pointed out, "Look, I get you did what you did to protect Yuna because you always got her best interest at heart, and seriously, you being such a good daddy? Total turn on," I shrugged, it was true, "But either learn how to act and figure out what you want from me so you can tell Yuna, or, tell me this isn't what you want and I promise I'll help step out of Yuna's life as harmlessly as possible so she isn't affected by me suddenly vanishing." I hated that last option, but it was only fair if... "I can't be your booty call anymore, okay?" I shouted out, frustrated again as I pulled on my hair, "I actually like you, Leon! And your kid too!"

He looked shocked as his hand dropped into his lap. "Booty call?" Dropping his gaze, he looked sick to his stomach. "Holy shit. Is that what I've been doing? Oh my god..." His voice was quiet, and it sounded like he was talking to himself more than he was to me. "Cloud, I'm...sorry." That was directed at me, but again, he wasn't looking at me when he said it.

I stopped the urge to hug him because he looked like he needed one. "I don't know if that's what you were doing, Leon... That's the issue. I have no idea what you think of me. So far all I know is that you like the way my body looks and have a good time with it." I pursed my lips, sighing, "I'm not saying I didn't have a good time, because," I snorted, "I seriously do have a great time. But." Stay serious, Cloud... Can't think of doing him right now. "I don't want to be that guy." I told him softly, "I don't want to be the one you can release your sexual urges on. Again, I like you, I want more than that and you haven't given me the slightest hint as to you wanting the same thing, so yes, all those times felt like booty calls..." I swallowed, licking my lips, "Now you tell me if they were or not."

"No!" He jumped up and came over to stand in front of me, lifting his hand like he was going to touch my face, but then thinking better of it, he dropped it back down. "No. That's not what this is at all. I like more than your body, Cloud." Grimacing, he frowned. "I wish I could say that I'm not that shallow as to sleep with someone without feeling something for them, but I don't know if you would believe me. My behavior certainly doesn't really scream sincere."

"No, you're a bit silly." I agreed, "But I'm willing to be okay with that if you start... I don't know. Talk to me? So far we've only really exchanged original ways of shouting each others names while coming." I grumbled, reaching out to take his hands in mine lightly, "You're very hard to stay mad at. Yuna's got your pout."

The look of disgust didn't really leave his face, it only softened as my hand gripped his. "Cloud, are you sure you really want to be with someone like me? I can't tell Yuna yet. I don't know how. She doesn't even know that I'm bi. Hell, I don't even know how to explain that to her. I don't know how to date and be a single parent." He looked a little sheepish and sad. "Parenting books really don't cover this type of situation."

"Maybe we actually start dating each other?" I suggested softly, "I didn't expect you to tell Yuna right away, I respect that. But you have to start trying to make this work between us so you can find out if what we share is worth talking to Yuna about." I stepped closer to him, disliking the distance, "I know your schedule is tight, but to show you I'm willing to try and make things work between us, I'll work my own schedule around yours. Maybe we watch a movie during lunch and actually eat lunch sometime... We can also walk around the city. Or we can agree to go out with Yuna, and before you say anything, we don't actually need to touch in order for it to be a date. We can ask each other questions and get to know each other while Yuna is there, right? So long we keep it kiddy proof of course?" Biting my lip, I slid my palms up and over his chest, letting my hands rest on his shoulders as I placed a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. "And yeah, I'm quite sure I want to be with someone like you."

* * *

><p><strong>Leon<strong>

It seemed to good to be true, really. Cloud was making it clear that he wanted to have some sort of relationship with me, and I'd about screwed this whole think up by acting like some dirty old pervert making booty calls. This whole thing really had the potential to blow up, but then...what if, against all odds, we could actually make it work?

Yuna could have two parents, she already liked Cloud so that was a plus, but what would happen if he was dating me? Would she still like him? And so far, I wasn't really that great with Cloud's feelings. Which didn't bode well for the future. But still...the temptation to try was overwhelming.

Wrapping my arms around him, I held myself in check as I placed a closed mouth kiss against his lips, hoping that I could just be near him and maybe talk to him without it resulting in sex.

"Let's just sit down on the couch and maybe talk a little then. Okay?"

He blinked and then smiled, "Sounds good. Are you okay? I get loud when I'm upset..." He wrinkled his nose, sitting down on the couch beside me after I'd sat down. He surprised me by pushing me back, settling himself partly on top of me once I'd lain back, head on my shoulder, a kiss against my jaw and his hand resting on my chest. "I also get strangely cuddly." He added in a murmur.

"Um, yeah." Okay, now what, Leon? It felt strangely lopsided to be doing the get to know each other talk now, after we'd had multiple rounds of sex in the past two weeks. Not to mention that he was frequently my child's babysitter. My arms were naturally wrapped around him, and I rested my head against the back of the sofa. Blowing the air from my lungs, I tried to think of something to say. "So, what made you want to be an artist?"

"My dad was forcing me to join the marines when I turned seventeen... I ran away and my brother, Zack, took me in. He then called my dad and said he should give me a year to try and find something for myself. I knew how to draw and Aerith, my brother's wife, had a friend going to this prestigious art school and she was willing to teach me what she learned there. Couple months later I had a portfolio and went to this commercial firm looking for an illustrator. I lied on my resume and they didn't check for references so I got in and things picked up from there."

"Wow. You lied on your resume? Don't they usually check those before they hire someone? Or were you freelance from the beginning?" I felt sad that Cloud had to run away from his parents, but his brother sounded supportive. "And do your parents know that you're gay?"

"The art world is whacked out... If your portfolio is impressive enough and you nail the interview, they don't do any kind of check ups. I mean... what can the reference say? 'Yes indeed, he draws pretty.' They can see that in my portfolio." He shrugged, a grin forming on his lips which I felt against my skin, "And yeah, my parents know I'm gay. I think that's why my dad tried to send me to the marines, straighten me out? He got over it though and my mother doesn't care so long I give her grandchildren." He shrugged again, "What about you? How did you become an architect?"

"I've always enjoyed designing buildings, ever since I was little. It just seemed like the smart thing to get into. I'm an only child and when I moved away for school, it was hard on my parents. They know I'm bisexual, but they were relieved when I got together with Rinoa." I chuckled humorously. "Less relieved when we divorced with a baby on the way, but that's just the way some things go." I pulled him close for a quick squeeze. "They don't live around here, but my mom is always trying to get me to open my own designing firm and move closer to them with Yuna."

He placed a kiss against my cheek, "Is where they're at good for that type of market? Oh man, You're an only child and Yuna is too... They must spoil her rotten." He chuckled.

I shook my head. "No. I would lose my business within a year where they are." My throat constricted slightly as I answered his second question. "We don't see them much. By choice."

"Oh..." He lifted himself some, propping up onto my chest so he could look at me, "How come?" He asked curiously, "Or is that out of line? If it even things out, my mother is a self centered alcoholic and if I can, I avoid visiting her."

"She just...makes things uncomfortable when we are there. Constantly telling me, in front of my daughter, the different things that I'm doing wrong in raising her. For example, when Yuna was almost two? She wasn't talking a lot and my mother insisted that she was somehow mentally retarded and that I should get her checked out by a professional." I growled, still pissed off about that. "She even told people that. And I'm sorry, I know she's the grandmother, but I'm the father and my rules are supposed to be enforced whether I'm there or not. Every time we've gone and visited, I've had to spend the next two weeks adjusting Yuna's behavior back to normal. Now, we just don't go see them." I wasn't a bad parent for doing that, but I cringed every time I thought about Yuna being alone with someone as twisted as my mother.

"Oh man, I'm sorry, she sounds stuck up. And..." He tilted his head, smiling as he leaned in and kissed my lips quick and soft, "Yuna is amazing, I'm not just saying that, she's so well spoken and mature and polite." He grinned, "Of course the fact that she likes me gives her bonus points, all I get out of my nephews is car noises."

Kissing him back, I smiled. "Have I ever told you, that you getting along so well with Yuna was one of the main reasons that I like you? It makes me swoon a little bit because I can tell it's sincere." I winked. "Besides your amazingly hot body and fantastic artistic talent, of course."

"Feed me more compliments and my ego is gonna burst." He chuckled, joking to cover up the light blush I'd noticed appearing on his cheeks. "Oh..." He raised an eyebrow, pursing his lips as he looked amused, "I gotta tell you something about your kid..."

"What.." I tilted my head to the side, curious and cautious.

"Are you the one that taught her pirate songs? When I saw her walking down the street right in front of my apartment, she was skipping and singing..." He cleared his throat, "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me! We pillage and plunder, we rifle and loot, drink up, we kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot, drink up, yo ho!"

Feeling my cheeks catch fire, I just nodded my head, holding back a smile. "Well, we were stuck in traffic one day, and I was trying to distract her and she wanted me to sing a song. Well, that was the only one I could think of. It's sort of historical and what not..." I trailed off, not even sounding believable now.

He laughed, "I'm not judging. It just surprised me... I mean, I see a five year old bouncing down the street singing a song about not giving a hoot..." He frowned, "No wonder I love her." He grinned, settling back down on top of me, face in the crook of my neck. And now I was sure things were too perfect. I distrusted things that seemed to just click into place. Cloud wanted me, he loved Yuna, and somehow I wanted him as well? I shouldn't trust this, but it was too late. I'd already started to fall for Cloud and now that he obviously had no problems with my kid, he was even sexier. Dammit.

"Dammit, now I definitely don't have time to have sex with you... You are too hot for your own good Cloud." Seriously, was there anything wrong with him, or would he continue to be too perfect for me?

"No sex at all?" He whined, "Also... I'm pretty sure that you have this firm belief you're some old man. Which, you're not." He said rather simply, "Twenty-nine is not old. And Leon, you're so hot, I'm not kidding you when I say my dick twitches just looking at you. You're also way sweet, a bit silly, but I like that too and the way you are with Yuna..." He shrugged, smiling, "You're really a great guy."

And what do you say to all of that? Here he was, pouring all of these compliments on me, sitting on my lap and kissing me every few minutes...it was overwhelming in a way. And I knew I was blushing; I could feel it heating up my entire torso.

"Cloud, I really enjoy being around you, and I promise that I will try hard to tell Yuna. Just give me a little time please." Leaning my head down I kissed him once more. "And thank you for the compliments."

"I get it," He murmured, leaning up and pressing his lips against mine, "Take the time you need, just keep talking to me." A kiss, "And you're welcome." His lips formed into a grin before he leisurely started kissing me properly, no more of just pecking.

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud<strong>

This was fine, this was nothing like before. This was great... amazing... We'd talked, gotten to know a little more about each other and now we were gonna have sex. This was the right way to do it. It felt right in any case. Very, very, very right... And this time, we'd managed to make it to my bed, which was a miracle in itself.

Lying on my back beneath him, I propped myself onto my elbows, reaching up to push the hair and sweat off my forehead, "Leon..." I panted, wiggling my hips, "I'm good, ready and-" I moaned as he pressed his fingertips against my prostrate, my body flopping back onto the bed, "This is awesome too, but are you-" Another moan, "sure you don't want your dick in there?"

He gave an out of breath chuckle as his fingers pressed once more into my prostate before removing them completely. "Okay, I was just enjoying your amazing ass before losing myself in it." Grabbing the condom that I'd gotten out for him, he quickly rolled it into place and positioned himself at my entrance. "You should know by now that I enjoy the noises you make." Tonguing me slowly at the same time he pushed himself inside of me, he groaned. "God, you are better every time, I swear." I moaned at his words, sliding my hands down his sticky back to let them rest on his butt, letting my legs fall open entirely and humming appreciatively as he settled his body down on top of my own.

"Feels so good..." I breathed out, seeking out his lips as he moved into me at a steady and sort of slow teasing pace. I pressed my palms down, hoping he'd get the hint and move a little bit quicker. He did, moving faster and moaning, which as he'd said he enjoyed my noises, I enjoyed his, they turned me on something severe.

"I'll never get tired of this, Cloud, never get tired of you..." I don't think he was really coherent enough to really think about what he was saying, he eyes were glazed over and his mouth was giving me sloppy kisses as he sped up even faster. "You feel so good...fuck..." I'd never get tired of him either... He looked amazing when he was completely out of it. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I held onto him tightly as he continued to pound into me, quite literally fucking me into oblivion and I loved it.

"God," Pound, "You," Moan and pound, "Are so," Our skins making a slapping noise, "Hot and feel so fuuuck..." He was being relentless now, hitting the magic spot over and over, my body pretty much kicking into overdrive and the orgasm that I'd estimated to take place in five minutes, was suddenly going to come around the corner in less then one. "Leon, I'm gonna-" My body froze, ass tightening around his dick and right before I came I realized he never let me finish that sentence ever, which was so, so awesome...

"-come..." Finishing my sentence in a groan, he held me tight as he released; I could feel him throbbing inside of me. Still moving his hips slowly, he kissed me. "I'm not gonna go back to work today." He panted. "Can I just stay here and take a nap?" Eyes closed, and head resting on my shoulder, he moaned as he finally pulled out.

Smiling, I let my fingers slide into his hair and kissed his forehead, "Sure." I murmured, reaching out with one arm and grabbing the box of Kleenex so I could clean us up. Tying a knot in the condom, I flung it into the trash by the door and carelessly shoved the bawled up tissues onto the floor because there was no way I was telling him to move. I liked him right there where he was. Making sure we wouldn't get cold, I pulled a blanket over us and then returned to playing with his hair with one hand and stroking his back with the other.

"Sorry. You said we weren't going to have sex..." Eyes still closed, his voice was a bit muddled.

I grinned, "I kinda meant... We're not having sex until we've talked"

He nodded, sighing as his arms came up around me. "Still, I'm sorry for being a little silly about things. Would you like to come to the house for dinner tonight?"

"You sure?" I asked, considering how things had gone on last time, I needed to make sure he was sure. "I understand if the situation makes you uncomfortable..." I murmured, pushing on his shoulder so he'd end up lying on his back and I could settle myself against him, my head on his shoulder.

Cracking one eye open, he smiled down at me. "I'm sure. We still need to get to know each other, and I want Yuna to get used to seeing you around more often. Maybe that will help me in the end."

"Then yes, I'd like that." I gave him a quick kiss, patting his chest, "Nap now." I yawned, "Thanks for giving this a shot, Leon."

"Hmm." Holding me against him, his breathing evened out. I hoped this would work... Things were a lot more serious right from the start considering his situation as a single parent. I better not screw up; I didn't want to screw up.

* * *

><p>AN: New chapter will be up tomorrow!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter...um, there's probably mature content in here:D

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud-Two weeks or so later<strong>

Shoveling some pasta into my mouth, I smiled at Yuna who was excitedly talking about the guy who'd come to the school for show and tell. Apparently he was a lawyer and Miss. Tifa said he was very handsome... Which was an interesting piece of information since Tifa didn't find anyone handsome. Except me... Once upon a time. I'd come to a show and tell at her school once as well when she'd tried to get a date out of me, then she'd found out I was gay and I wasn't all that handsome anymore.

'Ugh, men.' Was her general description concerning the male species. If this lawyer dude was categorized as handsome, I better keep my eyes open and prepare myself to be introduced to him sooner rather than later. Unless he was gay too of course. In any case, Yuna had been happy to meet the guy, apparently he'd been willing to answer all her questions and since she asked so many, people usually got tired, patted her on the head and then resumed in ignoring her.

As Yuna continued to talk about this 'Mr. Zell', I eyed Leon discreetly as he was clearing his and Yuna's dishes. I'd arrived a little late, caught up in a drawing. That client had finally paid, so I was having my two weeks off and could finally draw anything I wanted, hence how I'd gotten caught up. I never got caught up when I was drawing something for work. Things were going well between me and him.

He came by during his lunch hours every day, and now we managed to actually keep our hands off each other and have conversations that didn't lead to sex. Turns out we were more compatible than I'd hoped for. We had the same taste in music, books, movies... Leon was actually a very funny guy, which had surprised the hell out of me in the best possible way. He was also a cuddler, holding me close during movies when we watched one during his lunch hour, and when Yuna wasn't around, he had no issue showing the world we were dating, holding onto my hand when we'd take a walk in the city and he even shared his ice-cream. Which was a good thing because I could never decide on what flavor and ended up wanting mine and his both.

Lunch hours were the best... Not that I didn't like spending time with him and Yuna at the same time, I truly did. I loved spending time with Yuna, but that slight tension was still there between me and Leon. Not enough for the kid to notice and it was most likely all in our heads... Not being able to touch as freely as we did when she wasn't around was hard.

I understood why he was doing this though and would give him all the time he needed to tell her about me and him, but that didn't take away the fact that like right now? I'd like to walk over to him and give him a comforting hug and soft kiss to try and smooth away that frown on his forehead with that action. Apparently he'd had a bit of a rough day at work and Yuna was in one of those moods that made clear she wasn't going to go to bed tonight without a tantrum, hence the frown.

Pursing my lips, I took my plate and went to put it in the dishwasher myself so he didn't have to worry about cleaning up after me.

"It's Friday." I said to him once I was sure I wasn't cutting off Yuna.

"Yes, thank god. Although tomorrow, I need to do some laundry and fix the hem on my suit pants. The work never stops sometimes." He sighed and closed the dishwasher, cracking his neck as he stood up.

I don't know why, but the fact he knew how to fix a hem on a suit pants was kinda sexy... Anyway. "Would you like to come out with me and Tifa tonight?" I asked carefully, hoping he would at least think about it. I was pretty sure I'd get a no, as Yuna always came first and although that made perfect sense, I wondered if it would really do him that much harm if he took just a couple of hours for himself...

"Daddy! Rikku's mommy is on the phone! She wants to know if I can come play!" Leon gave me a smile as he wiped his hands and went to grab the phone from Yuna.

"Hello? Oh, yes. Let me ask her." Holding the phone against his shoulder, he bent down to the waiting Yuna. "Rikku, it seems is having a little party and wants you to come spend the night. Do you want to?" He was careful not to add any pressure to his question, just in case Yuna really didn't want to go. She wouldn't feel obligated to go.

She squealed in excitement however. "Yes! Please can I? Please?"

"Cloud, can you just hang out here for two minutes while I go pack up Yuna's things? Then," He licked his lips and looked slightly nervous, "I guess we can go out if you want."

I pressed my lips tightly shut, giving him a nod. If you want, Leon. Not if I want... "A party, huh?" I grinned down at Yuna who bounced up and down, nodding her head, squealing again as she ran after her dad, probably to make sure he'd pack up the things she wanted him to pack up. It didn't take long indeed since a couple minutes later, Leon re-appeared with Yuna settled on his left hip, her bag on his right.

"I'll just go drop her off really quick. They're just next door." Grinning as Yuna clapped her hands again, he paused. "Meet me at the car in a minute and we'll head out." After turning off all light, shoes and jackets on, I followed them out, grabbing Leon's keys and waving him off, telling him I'd lock up. A moment of hesitation, but then he walked off to the house next door as I turned the lock, making my way over to his car once done with that. I had no idea how this evening was going to go... I hadn't actually expected him to come out with me and Tifa at all.

It was one of those propositions you pretty much offered while knowing they wouldn't agree to it. He had now though, looking unsure about it. I just really wanted him to have a good time... Relax a bit, maybe.

I'd been leaning against the car, waiting patiently for Leon to get here and after a moment he walked up to the car, still looking uncertain. Maybe I should just let him off the hook... Maybe this kind of thing needed to be done in baby steps? Or maybe I should just stop over-thinking. He was a grown man. If he didn't want to do this, then he'd tell me. Opening the door he climbed inside and held out his hand for the keys. His face was still slightly tight and uncomfortable looking, but I had the feeling that he was making an effort to hide it.

I nearly buckled my seat belt, going with the determined thought of 'he'll tell me if he really doesn't want too', but... "Leon, are you sure? It doesn't look like you like this idea..." I murmured, hesitantly placing the keys in his waiting hand.

He sighed. "Look, I admit that I'm not at all interested in going, but you wanted to go, so let's go."

My eyebrows shot up and disappeared into my hairline, "No, not like that we won't." Okay... That might have been childish, "I mean, I invited you, if you don't want to go then you can just say so and I'll go by myself." There.

His eyes narrowed and his lips were pursed into a thin line. "So, it's okay if I don't want to go? You'll be just as happy if I stay behind? So, in essence, the invitation wasn't really because you wanted me there. It was a pity invite?"

Ah man... I hated fighting... "No!" Right? "I just, if I go it's because I got an invite from Tifa and I could cancel but..." I don't want to fucking cancel! "Dammit, Leon! You may not want to go out and I can respect that, but I do, okay? Tifa invited me and I have fun when I go get drinks with her!" I grumbled, crossing my arms and refusing to look at him, "I just wanted you to come with me because you always stay at your place or at work. I thought it could be fun, but clearly I was wrong." I clipped out, knowing as soon as the words left my mouth that that might not have been the most intelligent thing to say...

Turning and putting his hands on the wheel, he sighed. "Yeah. You were wrong. I'm not fun. I'm a boring single father who doesn't enjoy going out with friends. Sorry."

I groaned, smacking the dashboard, "That's not what I meant! You're not boring! Stop thinking so little of yourself!" I growled out, "Maybe I just can't be what you need me to be." Woah... where had that come from? Feeling an ache I hadn't been aware was there, I wrinkled my nose, grimacing as I kicked the passenger door open, climbing out of the car. "Too fucking immature..." I slammed the door closed behind me, not happy with that revelation. I was trying really hard to show him I could be what he needed, but he clearly didn't think I could. I guess I wasn't doing it right then.

I heard the other car door slam behind me, as I made my way up the driveway. "What I want you to be? Are you sure I'm what you want? I have a kid and I know that I keep bringing that up, but it's there. A big glaring fact. I can't go out and have fun drinking and spending time with you. And you know what?" Leon walked past me, not even glancing my way as he walked up to his front door and fumbled out his key. "I'm perfectly happy staying at home every night. And you aren't." He opened the front door and marched angrily inside.

"Why is it always about you?" I growled, glaring at his back as I marched up after him, stepping inside and not even caring if he allowed me to come in or not. This was not over! "Did I ever tell you that I couldn't be happy staying at home every night?" I kicked the door closed, "No!" I shouted, finally able to now that walls were making sure nobody else in the world could hear how frustrated I was. "We make our dates happen during your lunch hours and I'm regularly over for dinner to spend time with Yuna, pretending we aren't together at all," I calmed myself down quickly, "Quick pause in the fight... I get that part, I just need to say it to make a point, I'm not pressuring you in telling her now, kay?" I crossed my arms, glaring again, "Unpause the fucking fight. As I was saying, I think I've made very clear that I'm more then okay with adjusting to your schedule, would it kill you to at least try and have fun with mine? Yes, you said you would go with me tonight, but you looked so fucking reluctant, it just..." I threw my hands up in the air, "Agh!" There! No more words!

He whipped around and glared, before taking a few steps to stand in front of me, his eyes pained and anger. "I'm trying okay? A few weeks ago I would have immediately told you no. And I'm sorry that I'm not trying enough for you. Really. I feel pulled in two different directions all the time, and I guess that this is just," he paused and pulled away, taking a step back and gesturing between us, "what it comes down to. Us, upset and angry about everything each one thinking that the other isn't trying enough. I've done this and I already know how it ends."

"Fuck no!" I shouted, stepping closer to grasp his shirt, "I refuse! I'm not your ex wife and I'm not gonna let you take all the blame and although we're not married, I'll die before we get fake divorced, you hear me?" Oh shit... I'm totally in love with him... "Damn you, Leon!" I growled, leaning up to push my lips roughly on top of his, my fingers tugging on his shirt while I tried very hard to press my body as close against his as I could manage. Growling against my mouth, his arms came up around me and held me against him. His kiss was angry and demanding, not the gentle way it had been before. Pushing me back until I hit his living room wall, his hands were quickly undressing me.

I pushed him away, glaring as I grasped the edge of his shirt and yanked it up and over his head, letting go of it quickly so I could undo his pants. While he kicked them off, I jumped out of my own pants and I'd barely had time to slip my feet out of it and I was already pushed back against the wall, Leon's warm body pressed up against me, his mouth covering my own and I made sure to match the angry pace he'd settled into. Pressing me back even harder, his arms dropped down to grab my legs and bring them up around his waist. Lips never stopping in their attack on mine, and while holding me against him, he stumbled slash walked us to his bedroom.

My back connected with his door, causing our mouths to hit painfully together and his hand reached down trying to turn the knob and open it. I smacked his hand away, turning the knob myself, which caused us to fall onto the floor, Leon landing on top of me. Letting out a groan of discomfort, I shook my head, glaring at him pointedly as a look of worry nearly covered his face. He tried to get up, but I pushed him, rolling him over onto his back so I could sit on top of him, but today he didn't want me to ride him apparently as he grasped my hips, flipping us over again so I found myself beneath him once more.

Growling, I pushed him, but he just blocked, making me curse because he was stronger. Fine! Biting onto his lip, I sucked on it after having hurt it some and used the advantage of him having pulled back to flip over onto my stomach, his groin now nestled against my ass. Not letting me go on top? Then he'd just have to stare at the back of my fucking head while he pounded into me.

"Fuck foreplay, get to it, would you?" I panted out angrily.

"Stay the fuck right there then." Pushing off of me, he stood and didn't even look to see me flop on the floor as he stalked to his bathroom. I heard drawers slamming and I glanced behind me as he appeared with lube and condoms in his hands.

Pushing up onto my knees so my ass was exposed, I raised an eyebrow, "Right here. You're not fucking me in your bed for the first time while angry." I clipped out. Angry sex? I was definitely for it... But the day I got in his bed? It'd be for loving reasons and I wouldn't let him take that away.

"Whatever." Leon's voice was soft but harsh and I heard the lube bottle being squeezed and I winced as the cold lube hit my skin. Not long after, I felt his fingers prod my entrance and he used two of them instead of one, pushing them inside. Eyes widening, I stiffened in surprise and that led to my ass clenching tightly shut which was stupid of me because now it hurt... I needed to relax in this process or else I could hurt myself through him. Stupid... Letting my head drop, I squeezed my eyes shut, letting out a small whimper of pain as I tried to breath steadily, trying to relax so it wouldn't hurt.

"I... Sorry." I managed to get out, letting him know my hurting was as much my fault as his. His fingers froze and he slowly pulled them out, his other hand stroking the small of my back, massaging my muscles and trying to relax me.

"Cloud?" Don't think I've ever felt this vulnerable before. Swallowing nervously, I pushed up onto my knees and quickly turned around so I could wrap my arms around his neck, settling myself on his lap as I hid my face in the crook of his neck. I don't think I was the kind that could have angry sex. I very nearly pouted because I felt like a bit of an idiot and this wasn't as fun as I thought it would be, tightening my arms around him, needing him close.

"Can we play scrabble instead?" I kissed his neck, "And we'll drink beer at the same time. Then we're staying in while having drinks and we both get what we want."

"I just want you, Cloud. Just you." Pulling my face around, he kissed me, gently this time and his arms lifting my legs up and around his waist as he stood up. Moving us backwards he dropped onto the bed, me landing on him this time. I nodded, my tongue softly lavishing his bottom lip I'd bitten earlier. Since my body was lying completely on top of his, my arms were free to move around, my hands framing his face as my fingers twinned gently into his hair.

I couldn't help but chuckle, "We seriously suck at fighting." I pointed out softly, not minding that fact at all.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. And I'm sorry that I hurt you." Whispering as his hands continued stroking my back and down to my butt and back up. "Can we start over? I can do this the right way if you give me another chance."

I kissed him closed mouthed, enjoying the softness for a moment before smiling and nodding my head again, "I'm sorry too. And it was partly my fault, I shouldn't have tensed like that." I reminded. "It was just a pinch, but it surprised me, that's all." I added in a murmur, needing him to know he hadn't hurt me horribly or anything.

He chuckled, which surprised me. "I meant, I want a second chance at dating you. Sex is just a bonus." Nuzzling my neck, trailing kisses over my jawline, he murmured, "But if that means that we can continue, I'm not going to say no."

Oh... "I feel silly now." I grinned, "Yes, of course. I'm pretty sure that's what I meant with 'I'd die before getting fake divorced'." Funky one. I hummed appreciatively as his kisses continued down my neck, "Make up sex is better than angry sex, I'm sure." I rolled us over so he was on top of me, parting my legs so he could settle in between, my hands roaming over his back.

* * *

><p><strong>Leon<strong>

Pant, pant. "Still amazing, Cloud." My elbows were resting on either side of his face, barely able to hold up my weight now. Touching my forehead against his, I felt him tremble as he came down from the high of his orgasm. Pressing my face down, I kissed him sloppily as I pulled out of him, and rolled to the side. Reaching out to the nightstand, I grabbed a Kleenex and cleaned off our stomachs slowly. My bones were like jello still, and I was in desperate need of a nap. A phone started ringing and it wasn't mine as I didn't recognize the ring right away until Cloud groaned beside me, sitting up in the bed as he tugged on his hair, trying to straighten it but failing before he sighed and laid back down.

"I'm going to ignore that." He said but just as soon as it stopped, it started ringing again. Growling, he jumped out of the bed and then walked butt naked out of my bedroom and back into my living room, a string of curses escaping him as he picked up the phone. Good thing Yuna wasn't here... He walked back into the room, glaring at the person even though they couldn't see.

"Fine, I'm sorry I didn't call to cancel-" He grumbled as he was cut off, "Tifa! I get it, I've been a bad boy and must now stand in the corner and think about my wrong doings for the following thirty minutes. If you don't mind, I'll take a rain check on that and go back to cuddle my naked and satisfied man." He grinned smugly, but that vanished as his eye twitched, "You got angry at me for not canceling while you yourself didn't show up? Damn you woman!"

He laughed, "Okay, I'm going to hang up now. Yes, I'm sure I don't want to hear the details when it comes to you having sex with a very hot lawyer." He shrugged, shuffling his feet on the floor as he scratched his head, "How did I know? You brought him in for show and tell. You always lure men into your dating territory that way, I should know, you tried it with me." A second later he pulled the phone from his ear, grinning as even I could hear Tifa shout at him.

"Bye lovely!" He returned to her 'fucking asshole!' and then he hung up, throwing the cellphone onto the foot of the bed, following quickly as he crawled back under the blanket, settling against me. I'd totally forgotten about Tifa and Cloud going out with her, which brought the reason for our fight back into the front of my mind. We'd both said some pretty harsh things to each other, and to be honest, we hadn't really resolved anything. Just had sex. Granted, it was fucking mind blowing sex, but still. We needed to talk a little bit before we did anything else.

"Cloud? Now that we are all happy, and relaxed. Let's talk a little bit about us." We'd both apparently been having some issues and they needed to be brought out into the open so I could figure out if this was going to work with him or not. I wanted it to work so very much.

Resting his hand on my chest and as always, his head on my shoulder, he placed a soft kiss on my jaw, "Okay. That's probably a good idea." He agreed.

"I'm sorry, but I'm a home body. I like staying at home, hanging out here, spending time with my family and you. It just felt like I was holding you back from having fun, which then made me think that you weren't happy with me and you would constantly resent me for not wanting to do that stuff with you." It was a little more than that, the fear of him getting tired of us tying him down.

He sighed softly, "To be honest, all I really wanted was to spend some time with you as a couple outside of your lunch hours. Didn't matter where and since I was going out with Tifa tonight, I just sorta went with that." Propping himself up onto my chest, he smiled down at me, "The only reason I really went out to bars before is because I wanted to either find someone to be with or scratch the itch. Now that I'm with you, I honest to god don't need to go to those places anymore." He grinned, "Tifa might demand my presence occasionally to gossip about her new boyfriend, but if things go well between us and you want me in your future, I can just as easily invite her over for coffee and dessert. I'd like that just as much, possibly more, then the bar." I licked my lips and tried not to feel jealous of his past experiences. He was willing to do a lot to be with me and I was not going to push him to the side anymore.

"I very much like going out with you as a couple, and I guess what it comes down to, is being a couple all the time." Which meant telling Yuna, something that I'd been avoiding.

"You mean, telling Yuna?" He asked softly, seemingly uncertain.

"Yeah." I licked my lips. "Just forget for a second that you're my boyfriend and think in general terms. Do you think I should?" Hating to ask that, but I just wanted to know what he thought about it. He was probably dying for me to tell her, but he might not be. I'd never really bothered to ask him what he'd really thought about it.

He pursed his lips, letting out a soft sigh as he looked thoughtful, "Well. As your friend I'd tell you to go over the relationship with a clear head. Do you see a future? Because if you don't then you shouldn't tell Yuna as it would only allow her to get attached to someone for no reason." He licked his lips, frowning some, "Like, can you see yourself be with me every day? And, could you both love me and trust me with your child at the same time? They are two very different things and you need to make sure I'm the right guy for both of those." He paused, absently toying with my hair as he thought some more, "As your boyfriend I can tell you that I'd do everything to make things as easy as possible for Yuna to be able to move through this adjustment as smoothly as can be."

Sighing a little in some kind of relief, I kissed his forehead. I shouldn't be scared to introduce Cloud to Yuna as my boyfriend. She'd had things explained to her a few times about gay relationships, and she'd been around Cloud for quite a while now. Would she be okay if we got together?

"First, I'll explain to her that I like boys just like you. And then, I guess if she takes that okay, at the same time, I'll tell her that I'm dating you. We'll see what happens after that." I paused and took a deep breath, actually feeling relieved saying this stuff out loud. "But, at least for tonight, you can spend it here if you want."

"Yes, I was going to suggest you tell her you like boys first before announcing I'm with you." He grinned then, "And that's good that I can stay, cause I had no intention of moving." He flopped down on top of me.

Smiling up into his eyes, I just held onto him, happy for the moment and content to wrap my arms around him to fall asleep. "Well, let's take a quick nap if you want, then we can be typical boring adults and veg out on the couch watching the game."

Shuffling to the side to give me some room, he settled himself in for a nap, "With beer." He agreed, closing his eyes. "Do you need me to be present when you tell Yuna you like boys, or would it be better if I wasn't?" He asked, yawning as he clearly had no trouble plunging in for the nap.

I frowned and looked down at him. "Of course I want you there. I was going to tell her that I like boys at the same time I was planning on telling her about us. I wasn't going to wait in between telling her." Tilting my head down I kissed him. "She can handle it, I think."

He smiled, returning my kiss with another, "She's a smart kid. She also wants you to..." His eyebrows pushed together and he cracked one eye open, "I think her exact words were, 'Daddy needs to find something like a prince like all those princesses do in those story books and then they can life happily ever after with me'." He smiled as he closed his eyes again, "Don't worry, I asked her if she was worried about you and she said she wasn't, just that she'd like that for you." He laughed then, "Oh, the second reason she'd like you to be with someone is because her friends at school always tell stories about how when one parent doesn't allow them to have candy? They can just go to the other and get it from them. She thinks it's unfair she doesn't have that option."

I snorted. Yuna was definitely sneaky like that and it was a bad sign and something that I dreaded for when she got to be a teenager. "Yeah, we're doomed when she gets older." I blushed. Well, I guess that answered that question. I could see Cloud in my future.

Cloud grinned but then faltered as he paled, "Shit! I'm gonna need to get a license and buy myself a shotgun for all those teenage boys fawning over her." He pursed his lips then, "Or... We could send her to a nunnery and keep her away from men forever." Inside I was blocking out the idea that my little girl would ever grow up, but I couldn't resist the idea of poking Cloud.

Giving him a surprised look. "You don't want grandchildren?"

He pressed his lips tightly together, looking conflicted. "Fine. She can get out of the nunnery at age thirty or something."

I laughed and squeezed him against me. "Okay, okay. We'll just jump that hurdle when we come to it. Sleep, now. Play later." Dropping my head back onto the bed, I made fake snoring noises, cracking my eyes open to see if he would fall for it like Yuna sometimes did.

He looked curious, "You snore?" Then he smiled, "Good, cause Tifa says I do."

Pulling a face, I searched his eyes to see if he was serious. "Are you just going to torture me?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, I can't hear myself." He chuckled, poking my cheek which he did to Yuna when he was teasing her, before he rolled over, pulling my arm with him so I'd be the big spoon.

"I'll try not to kick you in my sleep." Smiling and placing a kiss against the back of his neck, I closed my eyes and settled in for a nap.

"I'll just kick you back."

"Good night, Cloud. Go to bed or no dessert." He laughed, but allowed me to have the last word as he kissed the back of my hand quickly before breathing in deeply and like me, settling in for a nap.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

I blinked my eyes open as the phone rang, and I noticed that Cloud was squished between me and the back of the couch. That had to be uncomfortable. We'd woken up at about nine last night from our nap and settled onto the couch with beer and chips, replaying the last three football games each rooting for our favorite team. It had been amazing. Having Cloud here was relaxing and I looked forward to many more days of this. But first we had to tell Yuna. And that was on my list of things to do today. After I cleaned my now messy living room. The phone rang again, and I gingerly unwrapped my arms from Cloud and rolled off onto the floor.

"Ow." I rubbed my knee as I slammed it into the coffee table, and I stumbled over to the wall and grabbed the phone on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Mr. Leonhart? This is Rikku's mother."

Huh? Oh, yeah. The party. "Yes. What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to let you know what time we were having Yuna back over to you. Rikku wanted to take a quick trip to the zoo this morning, so if that's alright, we can have Yuna back to you around two in the afternoon. Is that okay?" Hmm, that would give me plenty of time to clean up and do the chores and then we could sit Yuna down and talk to her.

"Yes, That would be fine. Do I need to give you some money for her?"

She laughed. "No, you don't have to. We still owe you for all the yard work you help us with. Thank you, and we'll see you around two." Click. I hung up the phone and turned back around to check on Cloud before jumping into the shower, but as I walked to the couch, I noticed he was gone.

"Leon!" That came from the bathroom, "You fiend! You gave me a royal hickey!" Cloud shrieked. Turning towards the bathroom, I smirked as I walked inside and saw him pulling his shirt to the side revealing a darkened mark in the reflection from the mirror.

"You love it." Kissing his cheek, I ruffled his still messy spikes.

He raised an eyebrow, "Unless you happen to have neck scarves, I'm going to have to wear that pink one your daughter owns so I don't have to explain adult kisses to her as she notices everything. It's okay," He chuckled, "She said I could borrow it." He tilted his head, rubbing the spot, "I do love it." He turned, tugging on a lock of hair, "You, sir, are lucky my clients don't actually see me." Then he kissed me, "Can I shower with you?"

I pretended to think about it. "I don't know...I might need something in return for that special privilege."

"Oh really?" He dipped his head down, kissing my neck slowly, "What's that something you need in return?"

Holding back the shiver that almost escaped me, I shook my head. "Nope, not that. You get the hallway and the living room. I'll take the kitchen and the bathroom. Sound like a plan?"

His head popped up and he cringed, "That isn't code talk for a make out in the hallway, a hand job in the living room, blow job in the kitchen and a fuck in the bathroom, is it?"

"Sorry, no." I gave him a sympathetic look. "It's code talk for chores. Saturday is chore day. You don't think I keep my house this nice without a little elbow grease, do you?"

"I believe in fairies." He shrugged, undoing his pants, letting them slide down his legs while he pulled his shirt over his head, "Dibs on the vacuum, hah! I get it first."

Shrugging and joining him in removing clothes. "I sweep the kitchen, so have at it. I figure we can get done in about an hour. Then that leaves us about three hours before Yuna comes home. Sound good?" Turning the shower on and wincing as cold water hit my body, I waited for Cloud to come inside with me. He did, sliding his arms around my waist, placing a kiss between my shoulder blades before settling his cheek against my back.

"That works."

After one of the longest showers of my life, we got out and Cloud borrowed some of my clothes while I washed his. I guess the only reason we'd even gotten out in the first place was because we'd run out of hot water, but it had been fun. Pointing out the vacuum and the garbage bags, I let Cloud get to cleaning the living room and hallway. The kitchen and bathrooms were the worst in the house and there was no way I was going to make Cloud clean those.

I hadn't really planned on making Cloud help me clean in the first place, but I figured he'd insist on it when I started cleaning. He'd done a good job, singing and dancing around with the vacuum. It'd only taken us about an hour to get everything done, and now we were sitting on the couch, my arm around Cloud who was leaning into my side and watching a made for TV movie. He looked like he was drowning in my sweatpants and t-shirt, but his clothes were in the dryer.

"So, am I a completely horrible host for making you clean my house?"

"Yes." He said, grinning, "But I would have insisted on helping hadn't you proposed I help."

Nodding, I smirked. "That's what I figured." Placing a kiss against the side of his head, I glanced at the clock and figured we had about an hour before Yuna got home. "So, how should I start the conversation with Yuna? Gimmie some ideas."

He looked thoughtful, "Hmm... Well, I'm not sure. Unless you have already, maybe explain that while a person can only like the opposite sex or the same sex, it's also possible for others to like both? I mean, I figure she pretty much thinks you like girls. Just explain it to her like you would anything else."

I nodded. "Yeah, I think that's what I'll end up doing. Or," I paused and glanced down to look him in the eyes. "I could just start out with how I feel about you. Then she could just ask me questions. I think I like that idea."

He smiled, tilting his head up to give me a kiss, "She does enjoy asking questions."

"She does indeed. Did I ever tell you about the time she asked where babies came from? In the middle of the produce section of the market, tons of people around?" Shaking me head, I remembered the embarrassment, because even the adults had looked at me expectantly, wondering how I was going to answer that one.

He snorted, "I wonder if on some level kids know exactly what they are doing. That question seems to pop up in the weirdest places. My brother had the worse though... His eldest son finally grasped onto the fact that I'm gay. He was nine then, asked Zack how his uncle Cloud would make babies while liking boys. That was in the cinema. People shushed them."

Laughing out loud, I patted Cloud's shoulder sympathetically. "At least you can explain being gay pretty easily. Bisexual people have it worse. You should pity me." I pouted at him. "Maybe I should just switch to being gay full time."

He raised an eyebrow, "You better be. You should be Cloud sexual from now on. I don't want to have to worry about men and women. Not that I think I need to worry..." He reassured, "But it's one thing to catch you checking out a man's ass and another entirely if I have to catch you watching tits too."

Shuddering at the very idea, I shook my head. "I haven't really been into breasts ever. It was more of a personality thing, ya know?" Thinking about it, I wondered if perhaps I'd always been a little more interested in men than woman. "Rinoa was only the second woman I'd ever been with, while I'd had a few more boyfriends."

Cloud growled, "Ex talk is hard. I'm insanely jealous, by the way."

I couldn't keep the grin off my face. "Cloud, I haven't been with someone in forever. You have nothing to be jealous about, but I kinda like it. It's hot."

Turning, he pressed his lips against mine, "Yes, hot." He murmured, smiling as I kissed him back softly. "I haven't been with anyone in a while either, figured you'd like me telling you that. I went out, but didn't actually bring anyone home in a long couple of months."

I frowned. "I am starting to understand the jealousy. But, I figure I could definitely take on anybody who would try and hit on you." Kissing him a little harder, I cut off any more talking and just enjoyed his lips moving against mine. I wasn't too worried about Yuna's reaction now. In the end, I'd been more worried about the impact Cloud could have on our lives if he ever left. I didn't want him to leave, and I know that Yuna loved him.

We just cuddled and relaxed on the couch for the next little while until I heard the doorbell ring and I figured it was Yuna. "Gotta get the door." I nudged Cloud and he grumbled before shifting and letting me up. "Just stay here a minute and I'll just bring Yuna in and we can start. Okay?" He smiled, reaching up to frame my face and give me one last soft kiss before letting go, sitting back in the couch and nodding, grinning as the doorbell started to ring repeatedly over and over, telling us Yuna was being impatient.

"Yuna!" I yelled, and the ringing stopped as I unlocked the door and opened it, bending down to envelope her in a hug. Waving at the neighbors as they walked back down the front walk, I picked her up and carried her inside. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes! I saw a lion and a giraffe and a monkey and a polar bear and a penguin and a zebra and an eagle and-" She took a deep breath, "I fed the horses and goats, I wasn't allowed to feed the wolf though."

I just nodded as she continued talking while we walked into the living room. "Yeah, that wouldn't be safe. What if if wolf wanted to eat your lunch? What would you eat?" I gasped in mock horror at the very idea of a wolf eating her lunch.

"Daddy..." She shook her head, "He wouldn't eat my lunch. He would eat me. Rikku said that would happen because that's what happened in the story of the little red riding hood." She tugged on her jacket, "My coat is red."

"Oh no!" Smiling at her, I snuggled her close, glad that she was finally home. It was sort of hard still to let her stay the night over at Rikku's house. I missed her. "Guess who's here to hang out with us?" Starting her out excited to see Cloud would hopefully make it easier when I explained that he would be coming over a lot more now to be with us.

She smiled broadly, "Cloud?" And then she started wiggling, trying to get down, "Cloud, Cloud, Cloud! Where are you?"

"Hey! What am I, chopped liver?" Chuckling, I set her down and watched as she ran the rest of the way into the living room where Cloud was waiting.

"Hey sweetheaa-" It was cut off with a 'umph' as Yuna had most likely launched herself at him. "Had fun at the zoo?" He asked and she then repeated what she'd said to me, that she'd seen a lion and a zebra and a giraffe etc, etc. I leaned against the wall, and watched my daughter excitedly talk to my boyfriend and I couldn't keep the contented smile off my face and the warm feeling from spreading throughout my chest. Man, I was such a sap.

"Yuna? Can you sit still for a minute? I have something I need to tell you, okay?" Cloud lifted her and set her down beside him so she could start doing as I'd asked. Swinging her legs, feet not yet touching the ground, she looked up at me, giving me a nod.

"I'm listening." She said with the most serious tone she could muster.

Taking a deep breath I moved to crouch down in front of her. "Yuna. I need to tell you that I've decided to have Cloud be my boyfriend. How does that make you feel?" She knew what boyfriends were, and she already knew that Cloud was gay, the only question now was if she would understand that I could like boys too.

She looked at me for a moment and then at Cloud, who gave her a small smile and she then returned her gaze on me. "You like boys too?" She asked curiously.

I nodded, licking my lips nervously. "I like Cloud. Do you understand?"

She laughed, "Yes, I'm not stupid!" She poked my forehead, making clear she thought my question silly, before becoming serious again, "Is Cloud going to live with us then?"

I hadn't thought about that. Glancing at Cloud, I thought it better not to tackle that issue right now in front of Yuna. "Maybe someday. But right now, me and him are just dating. That means that we'll hold hands and kiss goodbye sometimes."

She pursed her lips, holding onto her chin and pretending to think about it carefully before she smiled, "Cloud is nice, you have my per... permission and apapa," She frowned, "-proval." Having finished her word, she nodded, looking satisfied.

Smiling at her attitude, I opened my arms and gave her a hug. "Thank you, sweetie. If you have any questions about anything, you know you can always ask me."

"I don't think I have any right now." She told me, first looking at me and then at Cloud. "Do I have to call Cloud 'dad' as well now?" Not really knowing what to say, I looked at Cloud and tilted my head at her saying he should be the one to answer that.

Cloud's eyes widened and he shot me a look that said 'damn you for that one' before he smiled down at Yuna. "I'm just Cloud, so you can keep calling me that."

Yuna frowned, "You don't want me to call you dad?"

Cloud shook his head, quickly sitting down beside her, "No, it's not that. How about you call me that when you think of me as your dad?" He said to her while sending me a questioning look, hoping I was okay with that answer. "Right now I'll just be your friend Cloud and your dad's boyfriend and..." He shot me a panicked look.

Deciding I should jump in at some point, I cleared my throat and Yuna looked at me. "I'll tell you when the right time to call Cloud 'dad' is, Okay? Until then, he's just Cloud." This was extremely awkward, I didn't want to put any pressure on Cloud, but I didn't want to completely undermine any hopes or ideas he had about sticking around. This was still so new between us, and while I had a very good idea of where I would like this relationship to go, I couldn't just assume that it would end up there.

Cloud mouthed a 'thank you' at me over Yuna's head while she wasn't looking and she smiled, "Okay, that's a good idea. What are we doing today?" She asked, looking expectantly up at me and then at Cloud and back at me.

"Well, since it's Saturday, it's chore day. You can thank Cloud for vacuuming the hallway, but you need to clean your room. Then we can go to the park, okay?"

"Do I have too?" She whined, when I gave her a stern nod, she sighed dramatically and then that glint in her eye appeared, the one that told me she was up to something, which she was as she took Cloud's hand in hers and pulled him off the couch to stand away from me and then tugged him down so she could whisper something in his ear. Cloud chuckled, shaking his head. She then pouted, which led him to press his lips tightly together, reluctantly shaking his head again. Gulping, he frowned sadly down at the pout and then squeezed his eyes shut as he pointed in direction of the stairs.

"Go clean your room, young lady." He said as firmly as possible, peeking down and then to make sure he wouldn't cave, he pushed her pout back in with his index finger.

"You're supposed to do it for me!" Yuna said, but then sighed heavily and dramatically again as she turned around and went up the stairs to go clean her room.

Eyeballing Cloud, I stood up and crossed my arms. "Are you going to be able to handle her? You seem pretty susceptible to her pouting."

"You've seen it right? I'm just going to need a moment to build some kind of defense mechanism against it." He nodded, "I can do it. I just totally did. I didn't cave. I didn't clean her room even though she asked me too."

Chuckling, I sat back down on the couch and grabbed the remote to turn the TV off. "I had my suspicions. Well, are you going to stick around and go to the park with us? Or do I need to get you home?"

"I..." He stared at me, greedily taking me in and then shook his head, "I don't know. I have an unfinished drawing waiting and I kind of want to finish it. But I don't want to leave here either..." He whined, plopping down on the couch beside me. "I can come back later? I can draw while your at the park with Yuna, would give you some time alone with her, you know, in case she needs that after the revelation. But that would mean you'd want me to come back after you've gone to the park, meaning dinner..." He shrugged, pretending he wouldn't mind either way.

I thought about hiding the unhappy feeling I got when I thought about him leaving us and going home to draw and then coming back for dinner, but maybe I shouldn't. Pouting a little, I prayed this would work. "But, Cloud. Don't you wanna come and play on the swings with us? Pretty please? Then we can order pizza and watch movies and eat popcorn..." I trailed off, giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

He growled, "Damn the Leonhart pout." He sighed, shaking his head while looking amused, "Okay..." He said with a soft smile, "But I really do want to draw, so if it's alright, can I get my laptop and bring it down here and draw at some point? Unless you think that's anti-social… I promise, I can talk while drawing."

Patting myself on the back, I smiled. "Sounds like a plan. And, since it's the weekend, you can hang out after I put Yuna to bed, too." I didn't say anything about him spending the night, not sure yet if it was such a good idea this early on. Plus, I sure as hell wasn't going to be able to keep my hands off of him if I didn't have some supervision. Should I be trying harder to convince myself that I should behave, or should I just admit that I really wanted Cloud to spend the night?

Cloud grinned, "I can stay the night and have us behave... We had s-e-x yesterday, my a-s-s can't take on another round, so we'll have to keep s-t-u-f-f to a minimum anyways."

I smothered a laugh. "Why are you spelling? Yuna can't hear you and that won't work very long anyways. She knows her alphabet and she'll just remember and then look it up in the dictionary. We'll think of another way to say things." Still snickering to myself, I stood up and stretched. "Well, I bet she's done, so let's head out."

"I wanted to make sure I could still do it lighting fast." Cloud reasoned, "Better I test that while she can't hear, right?" I felt his palm rest between my shoulder blades, but only for a split second as it slid down my back, his fingers giving my ass a pinch. And then to make sure I couldn't retaliate, "Yuna! Park time!"

"You better watch it, little boy." I tugged on a spike as Yuna galloped down the stairs and excitedly put her shoes back on. Sticking out her hands, one for me and one for Cloud, she led us outside and down the sidewalk.

A/N: YAY for Leon finally telling Yuna. Umm, two more chapters and then it's over:D


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, here is the second to the last chapter. Hope you are all still with us:D Your reviews are making my week suck less! *HUGS* All around:D **

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud - Two weeks later<strong>

While Leon was giving Yuna a quick bath as she'd somehow managed to tip her plate over and let all her vegetables fall down her clothes, arms and neck, I was loading the dishwasher. She'd totally done that on purpose. She'd been toying with the edge of her plate the entire time during dinner and just as Leon had seen it coming, I had too. She was sneaky though and had managed to get her way and not eat all of her vegetables by keeling her plate over while Leon had taken just three seconds... only three, to detach his gaze from her and look at me. A soft kiss on my cheek because he'd randomly felt like giving one, which had made me smile and feel all kinds of warm inside. Yeah... And then Yuna had broken those three seconds by tipping over her plate.

She was a genius. In any case, Tifa was coming over for dessert and Leon had allowed Yuna to stay up a little later so she could talk to her favorite teacher for a little while before hitting the pillows, which was the second reason for her bath. The last two weeks had gone really well... That tension hanging over our heads was now completely gone since we'd told Yuna. We weren't overly touchy when she was around, but the fact that I could reach out and hold his hand whenever I wanted even when she was there, it really made things easier, and not just for me, Leon was really appreciating the situation as well.

My laptop was now firmly based in the Leonheart residence, it made no sense for me to bring it back home since every time I could use it, I was here. Which was on the weekends and my weekends were now spent in this house as well. Leon didn't really ask, he just didn't let me leave and I loved that. I wasn't here always though, feeling the need to give them some time alone together, so I still spent the nights at my apartment during the week. My days as well, with the occasional lunch visit from Leon, which were used to give each other heated kisses and touches we couldn't give one another when around Yuna.

At first I'd thought that I would like going back to my apartment, figuring I'd need the alone time every so often, but I seriously didn't... which, although I sorta figured what with wanting a serious relationship with Leon, still surprised me as I'd never felt quite like this before ever. Not like where I felt the need to be with him all the time, including Yuna. I loved being around that kid. I don't think I could really imagine my life without them at all anymore...

I smiled at the thought, closing the dishwasher and wiping my hands on a towel before making my way to the hallway so I could open the front door as the doorbell had rung. I chuckled as I could hear Yuna shout out Tifa's name excitedly. Turning the knob, I smiled at Tifa and she simply stepped inside, pulling me into a hug.

"Hey lovely." I said, patting her back.

"So the mystery naked man is Squall Leonheart?" She whispered, grinning, "Nice..."

I rolled my eyes but then couldn't help but nod, "Yes. I'm one lucky bastard." I whispered back, looking up the stairs as Yuna made her way down them, repeatedly announcing Ms. Tifa was here.

"Well if it isn't my favorite student!" Tifa said, patting Yuna's head, "Did you do all your homework?" She asked.

I raised an eyebrow, "You're off duty, leave it alone." I tugged on her long hair and then onto one of Yuna's freshly braided pig tails. "Leon?" I asked, frowning up the stairs.

"Yeah, I'll be down in just a second. There is quite a puddle on the floor for some reason." Leon's voice was sarcastic and I wondered if Yuna had splashed him as well. Yuna giggled.

"Daddy said that I better not to that again or he'll spank my butt." Clearly not fearful of a spanking, Yuna grabbed Tifa's hand. "Come on! I wanna show you my room!" Tifa easily followed Yuna up the stairs and I walked after them, planning on seeing if Leon needed any help.

"Oooh, well where did this come from?" Looking over my shoulder, I smiled as Tifa pulled a plastic tiara out of her purse and placed it on Yuna's head. Yuna then squealed of course, giving Tifa a tight hug, saying thank you before resuming in the room showing. Stepping over to the bathroom, I leaned against the door frame, and smiled as I watched Leon mop up the floor, having gotten rid of his shirt as Yuna had most like splashed it in the process.

Stepping closer to him, I placed my hands on his hips, trailing a soft couple of kisses between his shoulder blades, "I think Tifa has decided to become Yuna's aunt. She gave her a plastic tiara with fake diamonds and everything."

"Oh dear god. The princess phase. I've been dreading this part of having a girl for almost six years." Sighing pathetically, Leon tossed the wet towels in the hamper and glanced down at his naked chest. "Dammit. I'll be right back. Gotta grab a clean shirt. Why don't you bring the girls down to the kitchen and I'll serve us up some brownies and ice cream?" Kissing my cheek, he reached around and pinched my butt.

"I dunno... You can remain shirtless forever if it were up to me." I said, grinning as I walked over to Yuna's room. She was wearing the tiara, pouring Tifa a fake cup of coffee which the principal accepted with grace. I interrupted them, but Yuna forgave me just as soon as I said 'brownie' and 'ice-cream', leading to her taking Tifa's hand and dragging her down with her to the kitchen, myself on their heels. Leon joined us shortly, serving up the dessert like he said he would. I'd help, but Leon was really specific on how to serve food...

He never let me help. It was amazing he'd let me load the dishwasher tonight. He had a certain way he arranged stuff in the kitchen and I guess I would need to prove myself before being allowed to fully operate the kitchen. Which was silly in so many ways, but that just made him cute. I didn't tell Leon that of course... No idea what he'd say if I told him he was cute.

Yuna did most of the talking while she was still up, never leaving a moment of silence, which amused all three adults as she never seemed to run out of topics. She also told Tifa that 'it's okay that Cloud and Dad like each other, even if they are two boys, so you're not allowed to be mad with them, okay Ms. Tifa?' She'd been very satisfied when Tifa had assured her she didn't mind at all.

After some talk about Yuna at school, Leon had announced it was time for bed, and like she'd done on occasion these last couple of weeks, she'd demanded I be the one to put her to bed. It didn't happen often, and I wondered when she'd realize that Leon and I could both tuck her in at the same time. But, in any case, I always wanted to squeeze her silly when she wanted that. I loved tucking her in and more so because on occasion she wanted me to do it 'instead' of her dad. Of course tonight, although I appreciated it just as much, it gave Leon and Tifa a moment to talk to each other without my being present, and although I had nothing to hide... Tifa was Tifa after all and I had no idea what she would say to Leon without supervision.

After having allowed Yuna to sleep with her tiara on, I'd kissed her forehead, pulled the blanket up to her chin and then left a soft night light on before closing the door and getting back down stairs, frowning curiously as I could hear them laughing from the kitchen. What had she told him?

"Okay so, this huge guy walks up to me and he's bothering me, right?" No... not that story... "So I shoot Cloud a look and like the good friend he is, he comes over, places an arm around my waist and then informs the huge block of muscle he is my boyfriend and he should move along and not even try hit on me." Tifa snorted, because she always did, "Anyway, this guy was one of those few who didn't take no for an answer and he tells Cloud 'You sure? Lets take this outside, whoever stays upright gets to be her boyfriend'." And now came the shame... "And Cloud..." She giggled, "He then goes, 'Shit. Fuck it, Tifa. Big dude, I'm totally gay.' And then he just walks out of the bar, scared as shit!"

Glaring, I pushed the door open, "Tifa!" I barked, "I forbid you to tell that story to anyone ever again!"

Leon bit back the chuckle that was trying to break free and gave me an innocent look. "Did she go down okay?"

Standing close by him, I tugged on a lock of his hair, "You're allowed to laugh. I know I would. And yes, she was reluctant, but the big yawn she made gave her a hint."

Turning to Tifa, who was still snickering, he asked sneakily, "So, how's that lawyer guy doing?"

Tifa gaped at me, smacking my arm, "You don't tell me who Leon was up until two days ago, but you do tell him about Zell?"

"Hey," I rubbed the spot, "I told him about 'lawyer guy', not 'Zell'." I grinned, "Yuna is the one who told Leon his name since you brought him in for show and tell."

She rolled her eyes, "It's going pretty great actually. He told me he's thinking of asking me to move in with him."

"Oooh... He's good," I said, "Warning you he's going to ask. Gives you time to have one of your oh so regular freak outs."

"Whatever." She said, grinning.

Leon was watching us with an amused look on his face. "You guys act like brother and sister. It's kinda freaky to watch."

Tifa smiled slowly and I shook my head, "Don't do it, Tif." I clipped out.

She ignored me, leaning over the bar to grab Leon's shirt by the front, "Hurt him and I'll rip your balls off, yes?" She warned him.

I groaned, "Tifa..."

Leon snorted. "You can try the scare tactic all you want. I'm not afraid of you, little girl." Putting on a more serious face, he added, "I would never hurt Cloud. He's the best thing in my life besides Yuna." I smiled at Leon, nudging his arm aside so I could settle against his side, placing a soft kiss on his cheek once Tifa finally released him, allowing him to sit up straight in his barstool again.

Tifa laughed softly, "Little girl? I'm thirty-four, kids." She gave us both pointed looks, "When I first met Cloud I'd just turned thirty and was freaking out about it. I figured dating a younger guy then me would do the trick, hence how I gave Cloud so much of my attention when he created my school's website." She smiled then, "But thank you, Leon, I truly appreciate the fact that you think me much younger then my age."

Chuckling in return Leon saluted Tifa. "Sure thing."

Tifa smiled at us and then sighed happily before jumping off her stool, "Alright. I'm going to go because it's clear Cloud needs himself some hugs." Circling the bar, she ruffled my hair and patted Leon's shoulder, "Thank you for the delicious dessert and the lovely evening. I hope you'll invite me soon again." She kissed my cheek, "I'll let myself out, Ciao Darlings." And then she clickedy clacked out of the house on her heels.

Sighing, Leon stood up and gathered the dessert dishes. "It's sort of weird that my daughter's principal knows about my love life on what I'm sure are intimate levels." Raising an eyebrow accusingly in my direction, he smirked and loaded the plates into the dishwasher.

"In my defense..." Right? "She didn't know it was you up until two days ago. I kept your identity a secret, she gets very excited so I figured it best I didn't say until things were going good and steady. She was well behaved tonight though." I shrugged, watching if he needed my help, but I knew he didn't so I walked over to the couch, flopping down onto it. I heard the dishwasher close and seconds later Leon walked into the living room and joined me on the couch. Wrapping arms around me, he kissed my cheek and looked at me.

"I have something I need to talk to you about. And I'm sort of nervous about it."

I pushed the hair out of his face, giving him a nod, "Okay."

Taking a deep breath, he turned to face the TV while he spoke. "In two weeks my company is offering a short workshop slash tutorial on a new software that promotes the idea that we can work from our home office a few days a week. I've always wanted to try it, but since Yuna can't be left alone and I didn't really have someone I felt comfortable leaving her with, I've never signed up." Now he turned to face me, looking into my eyes. "I would like to do the class because then I'd only be in the office two maybe three days a week, instead of five." Wow, he was really nervous about this. He ran his fingers through his hair. "I was wondering if you could stay here and watch Yuna for three days while I'm gone." He paused. "Is that okay?"

I took one of his hands tugging on his hair, pulling it to my lips to place a kiss on his knuckles, "Yeah, of course that's okay. If this will help you be home more often then it's a great idea. And..." I held him close, stroking his back, "You can run the routine by me ten or twenty times if that'll reassure you. Write details down on a piece of paper and I promise I'll keep it in my pocket at all times. And if need be, you can call every ten minutes to make sure everything is alright." I grinned.

"Oh, no. I trust you and everything. I've never known anyone to have such a gift with kids before. I just didn't want to put you at an inconvenience or anything." He sounded sort of sheepish.

"Oh." Woah... Loving that piece of information, I kissed him fiercely, pushing him back so I could settle myself on top of him. "It's no problem at all Leon, I'd love to spend some time with Yuna. I have a flexible schedule, I can easily push my hours around so I'm only working while she's at school."

"How can you pay for everything while only working a couple hours or something a day?" Looking up at me with a puzzled look, Leon quirked an eyebrow. "You make tons more than me, don't you..."

I grinned, "Clients hire me by the day and that costs them five hundred dollars for each day they hire me. Remember how I kept shouting at Janice when I picked up the phone? Well, her boss had hired me for an entire week, which means I earned twenty-five hundred dollars, hence how I could allow myself to take two weeks off just like that once the bastard did pay."

"You suck... And I guess I don't even feel the slightest twinge of guilt now." Kissing me quickly, he gave me his famous Leonhart Pout. "Bedtime? I'm kinda thinking that you should spend the night even though it's a Thursday..."

"No I don't suck. If things go as we want between us, then my job would allow you to spend even more time at home." I murmured, "And yes, let me stay even though it's Thursday."

Wrapping his arms around me, he whispered, "Tempting, but I think we could both just work a little, then enjoy everything together. But we can talk about that after the sex..."

"God yes." I agreed, pushing off him and then jumping off the couch to race to his bedroom, stripping as I went.

* * *

><p><strong>Leon - Two weeks later<strong>

I started the car and put it into reverse. Cloud and Yuna stood on the front porch, his arm resting around her shoulders while they waved frantically at me. Three days...Three days without my little girl or Cloud to give me a hug, or a kiss. I plastered a fake smile on my face so they wouldn't see the frown threatening to break free.

"It's for a good cause. Suck it up." I muttered to myself. Slowly backing out of the driveway, I sent them one final wave and grinned as Yuna jumped up and down, then pulled Cloud's arm until he lifted her up on his shoulders so she could see me better. Putting the car into drive, I pressed on the gas. As I turned the corner, I let the scowl that I'd been holding back spread across my face. As nice as it would be to spend more time at home, it still sucked majorly that I had to be gone for three days to get there. And I admit I was slightly nervous to leave Cloud alone at home with Yuna. Not that I didn't think he could handle her, but because what if something happened and he decided that he didn't want to continue dating me? I don't think I could handle that.

If there was one thing I'd learned in the time that I'd been dating Cloud, it was that I didn't want to be alone. And if I wasn't going to be alone, I wanted to be with Cloud. He was just that amazing. And every little new thing that I did with him, I fell harder. It wasn't really fair and I was terrified of losing him. Maybe I needed to do something drastic...

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud<strong>

And so the three days started... After waving Leon off, I'd guided Yuna back inside and the moment the door closed, she suddenly realized her dad was gone. I knew the whole ordeal was hard on Leon, I knew because he'd told me, spoken to me about his worries and I hadn't minded at all to reassure him that he was doing this for the good reasons. Leaving those three days would allow him after wards to spend more time with his daughter... Reassuring an adult turned out to be a lot easier as Yuna...

Ah... Yuna... When I closed that door she burst into tears, flung herself out of my arms and then glued her body against the door, sobbing against the wood, going 'I want my daddy!' Which, after fifteen minutes of nonstop crying and I could try and try and she still wouldn't stop? Yeah, I wanted my daddy by then too. I'd tried just talking to her first, hadn't worked. Then bribing her, hadn't worked either. Thankfully I didn't snap easily and managed to stay calm throughout these types of situations, so after a while I realized that although, yes, she was sad her dad was gone, her not listening to me? She was just being difficult because she could.

So... I'd gotten up and proceeded in going about my business, having a hard time pretending to be ignoring her, but it had paid off because not even three minutes later she'd curiously poked her head in out from the hallway door, asking me what I was doing. Good. Then we'd baked a cake and everything was fine again. She'd had her outburst and I suppose she'd just needed to get it out.

The rest of the day had gone good. I'd taken her out to eat since I had limited skills in the kitchen and I'd told her... 'First time you and me are eating dinner alone together, want to make it memorable, right?' So, I'd let her choose and of course her pick had been the Red Lobster. She'd wanted to play in the kiddy park after having finished her plate and sitting at that table without Leon, I'd wondered how Leon had managed to talk to me so clearly while watching Yuna at the same time... I'd been so worried she'd fall off the little stairs or slide down the slide wrong... In the end I'd just gotten up and sat myself down right next to the kiddy park so I could watch her up close. I guess Leon had obtained that parental eye that parents have...

Eyes in the back of their heads, they always knew what the kid was doing... I needed to get myself a pair of those because I apparently could be categorized in the 'frightened parent' as whenever she was in the slightest bit of 'danger', I had to work through a minor heart attack. But! Nothing bad had happened, nothing could, I was just being paranoid and much too careful. Yuna agreed as she'd told me, 'Don't worry, Cloud, I'm a good girl'. She was a good girl... I knew that. Anyway, so the first day had gone without much complications, setting aside the melt down. The second day though, spending time with Cloud became a little less exciting and she'd decided to test the hell out of me.

She'd ended up trying to convince me to let her eat candy for dinner, I nearly caved, but I hadn't! Later that evening she'd sworn she was afraid of something in her room. Constantly coming down the stairs to tell me I needed to check, gullible as I was, I did, and two hours later did I finally realize she kept coming down because I kept listening and following her back up. Silly girl. I couldn't ignore her though... I wasn't yet that strong so I'd ended up falling asleep in the arm chair in her room, making sure the make believe monsters would stay away, which had resulted in a neck cramp the next morning.

Third day... While she'd gone to school, I'd cleaned up the house, wanting it that way so that Leon didn't have to worry about that when he got back... Unfortunately the fact I'd slept in a chair the night prior and the cleaning and Yuna's tantrum on how I had to cut her sandwiches earlier that morning had me very tired. Not in a way that was 'I can't do this, I have to get out of this situation'... No, I had loved spending time with Yuna and I would do it again and again no matter how tiring, but... Although I'd known being a single parent had to be tough, having tasted just a hint of it for three days? The high level of respect I had for Leon had somehow managed to skyrocket some more.

After having cleaned the house, I'd gotten some work done and then gone to get Yuna from school, hugging her because I'd needed a hug and thankfully she'd returned the hug easily, telling me about her day as we walked back to the house. I'd made us some lunch and then being the amazing kid that she was, instead of playing tea party with me today, she wanted to watch a movie. So we'd settled on the couch, watching an animation and at some point she'd crawled onto my lap, sucking on her thumb with her favorite plushy in her hands, eyes slowly drooping. I was feeling mighty tired myself... Maybe a nap wasn't such a bad idea...

* * *

><p><strong>Leon<strong>

Sighing with relief as my house came into view, I slowly pulled into the driveway. I'd been able to get done with everything I'd needed a few hours before everyone else, and so I'd been able to leave earlier. The training had taken place a few towns away, about a four hour trip. Far enough away, that I'd needed a hotel and I couldn't just wake up and drive there everyday.

My phone had died earlier this morning and as always, I'd forgotten my phone charger so I couldn't call and warn Cloud and Yuna that I'd be home early. And I was sort of just hoping that they'd be out at the park or something so I could freshen up before seeing Cloud again. Pathetic really, I'd missed them both so much. And embarrassingly, I was super horny.

Killing the engine, I grabbed my luggage and trudged up the walk and opened the door. I noticed Yuna's and Cloud's shoes by the front door, so they were home at least. But it was awfully quiet in here... Setting my stuff down, I walked down the hallway and glanced into the living room hearing the TV on. There sat Cloud on the couch, Yuna snuggled into his side with her thumb in her mouth and her favorite plushy clutched in her arms. It was ridiculously cute.

Like, beyond adorable. Whipping out my phone, I quickly snapped a couple pictures, setting one as the new background. Smirking, I just sat down across from them, clicking the TV off, waiting to see when they'd wake up. Cloud's neck was bent slightly and I hoped that he wouldn't get a stiff neck sitting like that.

He moved some, his hand on Yuna's shoulder rubbed her arm gently as he sighed, "You're staring." He murmured, smiling as he cracked one eye open, reaching out with his free arm to place it on my cheek.

"How could I not? It's freaking adorable." Smiling softly at him, I murmured, "I missed you."

"I missed you too... Your house isn't as nice when you're not in it." He whispered, "Kiss?"

Leaning over, I kissed his lips lightly, knowing that if I lingered even a little, I'd explode. Which was really pathetic when my daughter was sleeping between us. Pulling back just a little, I stared into his crystal blue eyes, loving everything about him. "You should probably wake her up. She'll need to eat something, then we can put her in bed." It probably hadn't been a very long nap, and she'd easily go back down to bed in about an hour or so, then I could spend some time with Cloud.

"I think walking to school and walking back is what tired her out." He yawned, stretching as he patted Yuna's head, "I should think of getting a car." He murmured, "Yuna, look who's here..." He tugged on her hair gently and after blinking her eyes open she didn't bother waking herself up much completely as she just climbed into my lap to give me a big welcome back hug.

"Missed you, baby girl." I murmured into her hair, stroking her back. It's a hard feeling to describe when you're with someone almost everyday of their entire life, watching them grow up, and then not see them for any length of time. You feel like you've missed something even if you probably haven't. "Let's make sandwiches for dinner. Then we can watch another movie." I said to Cloud, over Yuna's shoulder. Quick and easy, and I'd made sure to stock the fridge before I'd left.

Cloud grinned sleepily, "Plenty of those in the fridge. Yuna was trying to teach me how to make a sandwich the right way. Apparently I kept doing it wrong the first ten times, so we got some in advance." He chuckled, getting off the couch as he shuffled over to the kitchen.

"Let me guess. You didn't cut them diagonally so they were in triangles." I chuckled. "It has something to do with the way you eat them." I'd had that discussion with her at the beginning of the school year.

"That's right, and then she decided to poke me and claim I had to cut them in heart shapes, so..." He stuck his head in the fridge and when I got there, setting Yuna down on one of the stools, he turned around with a platter filled with heart shaped sandwiches. "She's lucky I'm artistic."

I really tried hard to hold back the snickers as I thought about how she must have pouted until he did as she asked. But the more I thought about it, the more I wondered just how much she'd pouted and whined to him about doing certain things. She was the type to test and test the bounds of certain things, especially adults. Glancing at Cloud, I worried that perhaps she'd been a bit of a handful.

"Yuna, were you a good girl?"

She glanced at Cloud carefully, giving him a sheepish smile, "Maybe."

"I'm out tested." Cloud confirmed.

"Yuna, I thought we talked about this. You'd be a good girl and I'd buy you a new princess dress." I didn't let her think about it, mainly because I figured it had been a bit rough on her to be away from me for so long. "Well, if you can write Cloud a thank you card, I think we can go pick it out next week. Okay? But, I want you to promise to be extra good."

Cloud moved over to me, patting my shoulder and placing a kiss on my cheek, "It's okay. She just needed to test my limits. Now she has." He said and then pushed a piece of paper in my direction, "And she already wrote me one."

We sat around in the living room for the next little while, eating heart shaped sandwiches and watching random cartoon shows with Yuna snuggled between me and Cloud. My mind was racing, wondering if it was really a good idea to talk to Cloud tonight or if I should wait. Maybe when Yuna went to bed, we could talk about things. Yuna insisted that I tuck her in when it was bedtime, and I did, reading her an extra story since she said she'd missed me so much. Really pulled at your heartstrings. And I think she knew it. Kissing her goodnight, I shut the door and headed back downstairs, nervous about being alone with Cloud and asking him something I'd spent the last three days pondering.

"Hey, Cloud? You staying the night?" Walking back into the living room, I saw him sitting in the recliner, waiting for me.

He smiled, "Not leaving now that you're back."

"Good." Striding over to the chair, I gently grabbed his arms and hauled him up so I could finally give him the kiss I'd been wanting to give him from the minute I'd seen him sitting on my couch. I didn't take it slow, well, I tried to take it slow, but I'd been desperately missing him and I couldn't stop myself from tasting every little bit I could. Wrapping my arms around him, I hoped to make up for the many kisses I'd missed out on during those three days.

His arms came around my neck, a small moan coming from him, "God, I missed you so much." He murmured, parting his lips and kissing me a bit more desperately. He pressed himself closer, but then winced, "Owe..." Pulling back, he rubbed his neck, "Damn chair..."

Taking a deep breath and trying to get a hold of myself, I brought my hand up and rubbed his neck. "I was worried about that when I saw you curled up with Yuna. You okay?"

He grinned, "Not cause of the nap. Yuna claimed there were monsters in her room last night and she said they came back every time I left the room..." He pouted, "I tried not caving, seriously... But soon it was very late for her and I just wanted her to get enough sleep since she had school the next day and apparently I wasn't chasing them away properly so I told her I'd stay in the arm chair beside her bed until she was asleep. Of course by that time, I sorta fell asleep myself and woke up there the next morning..." He let out a whiny noise, letting his body fall against me, forehead pressed against my chest, "I'm so tired... I don't know how you did it being a single parent all these years. You're amazing..."

Shaking my head at his words, but feeling happy nonetheless that he'd said them, I held him against me in a hug. "I'm sorry. Let's just go to bed and I'll rub the tension out of your shoulders." He sounded exhausted and I was sort of worried that maybe he regretted the whole idea.

"Yes, lets talk in bed while you loosen my muscles. I like that." He pecked my lips and then walked to my bedroom. By the time I followed him and got inside, he was wiggling out of his pants, and then let himself fall onto his stomach on the bed. "I had a lot of fun..." He murmured, "It's just better when you're here."

Removing my pants and shirt, I felt the tension in my shoulders ease a bit at his words. Maybe that was it. Like he said, it was just easier when there was two adults for a kid. I'd just gotten so used to doing everything that I hadn't remembered how exhausted I'd been the first couple of years. Settling down on the bed next to him, I let my hands slowly start to ease the muscles in his shoulders.

"So, tell me the truth. Did she misbehave?" Licking my lips, I asked quietly, "Did she scare you off?"

He snorted, "No, she didn't scare me off. She only made me aware that when I used to say 'I'm tired', I had no idea what I was talking about..." He hummed appreciatively as my fingers worked on a particular spot he seemed to like, "She was difficult at certain moments, but nothing unbearable. She put on the waterworks ten seconds after you left." He chuckled, "Silly girl, I think she clung to the door so hard, you can still see the shape of her body in it. And then of course the sandwiches and the monsters in her room. But here, listen to this instead. She drew my name at school and told me to hang it up on my fridge so I'd think of her all the time. She taught me how to skip and yesterday she braided my hair to make sure I looked good for my important call with my client while she'd be at school." He reached up with a hand, propping up so he could kiss me softly, "She missed you very much." He whispered, "I did too."

"You should move in." I blurted it out, but I'd been thinking about it ever since I'd driven away from the house three days ago. He was here all the time anyways, it just made sense. "Just think of the money on the apartment that you would save if you just set up your office here. I mean, you are here a lot and I was just thinking that it would make more sense if you lived here, but-"

He kissed me, cutting me off, a smile forming on his lips, "Practical reasons or not, yeah, I want that." He murmured, "I hate going back to the apartment and I don't like sleeping without you close." He moved so he was lying partly on top of me, his lips against my cheek, "I love you."

Wow.

Had not seen that coming...but really, why hadn't I? I mean, besides the three days I'd been away, we hadn't gone a day without seeing each other for over a month. Even in my most serious relationships, I hadn't been that clingy. Could I be...was I in love with Cloud? If love meant hating being apart, thinking about them all the time, insisting that they move in with you, making them babysit your kid...Yeah, I was completely head over heels for Cloud Strife.

"Wow. I love you too." Looking at him sheepishly, I searched his eyes.

He gave me a soft kiss, "I really like hearing that..." He whispered, "Want to have sex? You're hard as rock." He grinned, sliding his hand down so he could palm my hard on.

Groaning and smirking at him, I nodded. "I blame you for being so fucking hot." My arms came up around him and I rolled him over so I was on top, rocking my hips into him. "Tell me, Cloud. Did you think of me every night?" I trailed kisses along his jawline, nuzzling his neck and nibbling him.

Tilting his head back to give me better access, he opened his legs, pressing his heels into the mattress so he could push his hips up, meeting mine pressing down. He licked his lips, moaning softly as his fingers stroked softly down my back. "Of course-" He lifted his head, kissing my forehead since that is what he could reach, "Always and only you."

"Did you touch yourself and think of me?" Whispering against his throat, I tugged his boxers, bringing them down as best I could.

He let out a low moan, "Leon..." He nodded his head then, "Yes. Touched and came hard for you." He murmured, pushing down my own boxers now. Reluctantly pulling back, but never taking my eyes off of him, I reached out for the lube that sat on the nightstand next to the bed. Smirking at him, I licked my lips.

"Really? Wanna give me a little taste before I fuck you till you can't walk?"

Cloud chuckled, "Well, well, seems like someone is in need of doing some claiming." He grasped my length, rubbing it once, twice and then he was just being a tease as he let go of me, wrapping his fingers around his own dick, laying back and moaning as he pleasured himself, staring right at me.

"Holy fuck, that is the sexiest thing I've ever seen." Hurriedly slicking up my fingers, trying not to come watching him stroke himself, I crawled back over him and positioned my fingers at his entrance. "You ready? Cause I can't hold back for long..."

"Yes..." He breathed out, rubbing faster as I pressed two fingers inside of him slowly. I watched to see if he hurt, but all I got in response was a loud moan which he quickly smothered by pressing his lips tightly shut, "God," pant, "you're so," pant, "hot..." I stretched him carefully, even though my dick demanded attention, I made sure I prepared him properly and after a while he kissed me fiercely, pulling me closer, which told me I could start fucking him.

Quickly removing my fingers and and ripping open the condom package, I wrapped my fingers around the base of my dick as I rolled the condom on. Panting already as I crawled my way back up his body, trailing kisses up to his lips, I guided the head into him. Holding steady, I waited until he growled into the kiss before I slid completely inside of him. I paused to let him adjust, knowing that he would give me a sign he was ready.

His limbs trembled as they tightened around me, his breath on my neck as he latched his teeth onto my neck. "Missed y-" He cut himself off as he pushed against me, making clear he didn't want slow right now as his fingers dug into my hips, pressing and setting the pace to full speed.

"You know I missed you..." Shutting up finally, I settled back into the kissing and fucking that I'd been missing for three days. Realizing that dragging this out wasn't really what either of us wanted, I quickly aimed for his prostate and pressed down trapping his dick between our stomachs. Pounding as hard as I dared, I felt my orgasm quickly approach, but I wouldn't go. Not until he went.

First his body froze and then it shivered and he then reached out grabbing a pillow and smothering the loud moan that pulled out of him as he came, his come settling between our stomachs while his muscles continuously locked and then unlocked, spasms really. His ass tightening around me, squeezing and making sure I'd come just as hard as he had.

"Oh my god..." I can't remember the last time I came that fast, or that hard. My eyes were clenched shut and my arms almost gave out on me. Only the knowledge that I'd basically be a giant ass for smothering my boyfriend who was panting beneath me kept me from collapsing. Quickly, but reluctantly pulling out and rolling off of him to grab Kleenex, I wiped ourselves and tied the condom off and threw it away. Snuggling into Cloud's shoulder, I trailed my tongue along it. "You okay?"

He chuckled softly, breathlessly, "Oh man, that was awesome..." He turned his head, kissing me as he smiled, "I'm going to be living here..." He said happily, "And I love you. And amazing sex we just had..." He laughed, "I'm tired..."

"Sleep. Maybe we'll get in a nice round of handjobs when we wake up." Kissing the side of his head, I wrapped my arms around him and pulled the blankets up around us. "Love you." I mumbled as my day caught up with me and my eyes closed.

* * *

><p>AN: Tomorrow is the thrilling conclusion...er...at least the conclusion. :D Hope you all are enjoying this:D


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Last Chapter! Holy Crap! Anyways, glad that this is one of our most popular stories! There will be a brand new story up tomorrow. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

><p><strong>Leon - a week or so later<strong>

Why? Why was there a phone ringing? My phone was turned off for that very reason. Waking up to some shrill ringing when you should be waking up to a warm and snuggling Cloud was inhuman. Oh wait...I did have my arms wrapped around Cloud and he was definitely warm against my skin. Well, his skin was always warm against mine when we were naked in bed, but that's besides the point.

The point was that I should not be waking up to a ringing phone and therefore, I was not waking up happy. This week had been rather hectic between moving Cloud's things to my house and me getting my office set up so that I could start working half the week from home. I'd graciously given Cloud the other half of my office to set up his work area since it was just easier to have one room off limits to Yuna than having two rooms off limits.

I figured we could test out how we could work together in the same room and if it really didn't work out, then we'd go from there. But I figured we'd be able to keep our hands off of each other long enough to get some work in. Either way, I'd moved more furniture around this week than I had in years. So I was a little tired and grumpy about being woken up by that damn ringing. Cracking an eye open, I glanced down at Cloud and shook his shoulder gently.

"Cloud? It's your phone."

He groaned, nodding, "Might be Peter." Peter being his current client who was constantly freaking out about the tight deadline. Cloud had to repeatedly reassure the man that they would make the deadline no problem. "I was distracted last night..." Cloud grinned sleepily, giving me a sloppy kiss as he climbed partly over me to reach for his phone on the night stand, "Forgot to turn it off." I guess it was a good thing then that he had since he shouldn't be coherent enough to think of such things when we had sex. Pushing a button on the device, he muttered a hello into it, listened and then frowned.

"Why are you calling me?" Cloud mumbled, propping himself up on top of me, "At eight in the morning?" He added. Cloud paused to listen and then to my great surprise, he suddenly didn't look all that sleepy anymore as he bounced up onto his feet, standing gloriously naked right above me, looking all kinds of panicked as he screamed, "What?" into the phone. Scrambling off the bed and nearly breaking his neck in the process, he managed to get up onto his two feet, his eye twitching.

"I... No. Well, yes, it's still my apartment for now, but I'm not there." He agreed with whoever was calling. And then he shrieked, "How'd you get a key?" before running across the room, his naked ass on full display as he bent over to pick up his pants. "No. I don't want to see you." He turned around, his dick now on display, "Sure I love you." He rolled his eyes, "Fine. But only because you drove. Bye." He growled, tossing the phone over his shoulder, letting it land on the arm chair.

Blinking and not sure I was really hearing what I thought I was hearing, I narrowed my eyes at Cloud. "Who exactly has a key to your apartment that you love? They had better be blood related or a girl. Wait, not even a girl..." I trailed off ominously. Cloud grinned, hitching his pants up over his hips as he climbed back up onto the bed, hovering over me to give me a proper good morning kiss.

"My brother. He's standing in my apartment wondering why the hell I don't live there anymore."

"Brother? Umm, Zack, right?" My eye twitched. This was the part of most relationships that sucked. "Are you going over there or are you inviting him here? You can borrow the car if you need to." I rolled onto my back and looked at him.

"Zack, yes. And that depends. Do you feel up to meeting him, or would you like to wait a bit?" He got off the bed again, searching for a clean shirt, and when he couldn't find any of his own, he shrugged and took one of mine, pulling it over his head, "Aerith is pregnant and every three times before that she always kicks him out for like a weekend, telling him to go drink himself silly with his little brother and bond some because apparently he's one of those worry types and smothers her a bit. She does it for their marriage, she says, those weekends she kicked him out avoided divorce." He shrugged, "I guess he's smothering her again, hence how he's here right now."

I glanced at the clock and figured that Yuna was up and watching cartoons or playing in her room. "If you would like to invite him over, that's fine. It's up to you. I just need to get dressed and make sure Yuna ate something for breakfast." I'd loved it when Yuna had gotten old enough so that on Saturday mornings she could find a poptart or something to eat and watch cartoons, giving me a chance to sleep in.

"I'll bring him over, but he can sleep at the apartment." He grimaced, "It's annoying he never warns me." Running his hands through his hair to straighten it, he then lifted a palm before his mouth, breathing into it, "That doesn't work." Smirking, he walked back over to the bed, leaning in and grabbing my face so he could lay me a good one. "Does my breath smell?" He asked when he was done making out with me.

As much as I tried, I couldn't keep the slight grimace off my face. "A little. But it just tastes like the jelly beans you were sneaking last night when you thought I wasn't looking." I chuckled as he pouted. "It's fine. So, are you bringing him over right now or did you want to take him out to breakfast?" And warn him you're living and dating a guy with a kid.

"Nah, I want to eat breakfast with you and Yuna and since he didn't have the decency to give me a notice, he'll just have to tag along and deal with it." Sitting down beside me on the bed, he pulled on some socks, "And I would have told him about my relationship with you and the moving in part, but every time I call, which isn't often because we don't know how to talk to each other on the phone, he always gets interrupted by one of my nephews and tells me to call him again later. I could have told my mother and she'd have been able to tell Zack about it, but..." He wrinkled his nose, "Well, when you meet my mother you'll know why I didn't tell her." Completely dressed, he gave me another quick kiss, "I'll pick up some bagels and a baguette so you can take your time to wake up and that way you won't have to worry about breakfast either."

"Sounds good. Tell Yuna on your way out to get dressed. I'm going to jump in the shower really quick." Smirking at him, I added, "I smell like sex."

"Will do." He said and then smirked himself, "Yeah, you do. I'm going to have to kick my brother for making it so that I can't help wash it off you and you off me." Sighing, he growled out a muttered, 'stupid Zack' and then exited the bedroom. From here I could hear him say good morning to Yuna and when I heard her giggle, I knew he was giving her a hug and a kiss before I could hear him tell her that she had to go get dressed. She asked him if he'd bring back chocolate breads and he then returned that he would, which was then followed by footsteps and a minute later the front door closed and the car engine started not long after.

Groaning, I rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom. So. Here it was. Meeting a member of Cloud's family for the first time. I didn't really know a lot about Zack, only that he'd helped Cloud out when he'd needed it, so he must be a pretty good guy. Quickly showering and dressing, I went to the living room and saw that indeed, Yuna had dressed herself. In a green shirt with orange pants. Even I knew those colors didn't match, but I just chuckled and went upstairs to grab her some jeans instead. They went with anything and it really was a little chilly outside to be wearing shorts.

"Yuna, put these on and be on your best behavior when Cloud comes back. He's bringing a visitor." She nodded, then turned back to the TV to finish her show. I headed to the kitchen to make coffee and wait for Cloud.

About a half an hour later, I heard my car pull into the driveway and it's engine turn off. Deciding that it would be a good idea to just stay in the kitchen and have Cloud bring Zack in here, I checked once more to make sure that it wasn't a complete disaster.

The door opened and I could hear Zack's voice first... "You say you couldn't have told me to shu-"

"Zack. Five year old kid in the house repeating everything. Mind yourself." Cloud interrupted.

"Oh fine. You couldn't have told me to stop talking and mentioned you're in a serious relationship, so serious that you actually moved in with him?" Zack sounded somewhat skeptical.

Cloud snorted, "Our phone calls last three minutes tops in which you're the only one talking and I never even get to so 'hi' properly. So yeah, I'm telling you that I couldn't mention it before. The only way for you to hear about it would have been through mom and well..."

Now Zack snorted, "Right. Getcha. No hard feelings then." They appeared into the kitchen now. Zack taller then Cloud, hair just as spiky but brown instead of blond. They looked sightly similar, but it wasn't obvious at all that they were brothers.

I stood up from the table and stuck my hand out. "You must be Zack. I'm Leon, nice to meet you." There. Standard, not too formal, good enough to hopefully make him comfortable.

Zack shook my hand, giving me a warm smile, "It is nice to," He raised an eyebrow, giving Cloud a sarcastic stare, "Finally... meet you. I've heard a lot about you in one thirty minute car ride."

"Oh, get over yourself." Cloud muttered, smacking his brother's shoulder, before moving over to the bar and putting the breakfast food down there. "Yuna! Chocolate bread!" He shouted.

"Don't worry." Zack said, getting my attention, "Cloud never tells me anything. You must be very important to him if he's allowing me in here."

Not really knowing how to respond without sounding like an arrogant jackass, I just nodded and smiled. "It's nice to meet you. Please, have a seat." I gestured to the empty seats around the table. The actual dining room table. Since we'd finally set up an actual office, Cloud had pointed out that we could finally eat around the table if I just put everything in there. So now we had a dining room table that other people could sit at. And just in time too. Yuna came running in and gave Cloud a hug.

"Thank you! I love chocolate bread!"

"Know you do. Careful though, don't wanna spill it all over your shirt like last time." He murmured, giving her cheek a soft pat, handing over a plate with a chocolate bread on it. "Hey, Yuna? This is my older brother, Zack."

Zack smiled at her, "Nice to meet you."

Smiling back at him, she giggled. "Nice to meet you, Zack. Are you my uncle?" Well, leave it to Yuna as always to ask the awkward questions two seconds after meeting someone. I cringed, and glanced at Cloud, raising my eyebrows. How was he gonna answer this one?

Zack did instead though, "Oh man! I'd love to be an uncle. Sure thing kido, I'll definitely be your uncle. I'll make sure to bring you candy next time I come visit."

Cloud groaned, hanging his head, "That's cause I always do, resulting to his kids all sugar high."

Zack chuckled, "That's right. Payback is bugger."

"Well, let me just grab some milk and we can eat." I chuckled, grateful that Zack seemed just as easy around kids as Cloud. Then again, the guy had three of his own already so it made total sense. Yuna didn't actually have any uncles or aunts, as both Rinoa and I didn't have siblings. "So, Zack. How long are you in town for?"

"Till the wife lets me back in."

"Ah." Setting glasses on the table for everyone, I sat back down and grabbed a bagel. I really didn't know what to do or say. It was a little hard to feel comfortable getting to know someone when they are in your house early on a Saturday morning when you weren't expecting them. Focusing on my food, I figured we could work it all out after breakfast.

"What'd you do this time?" Cloud asked.

Zack shrugged, "Nothing! I just told her I was willing to take some time off work to help her get around seeing as she's all big and round now."

Cloud grinned, "You called her fat. No wonder she kicked you out."

Zack glared, "You guys get each other way to well." He shook his head, "Anyway. Leon, sorry for bursting into your Saturday morning bubble like this, I tried calling Cloud yesterday to tell him I was on my way, but he didn't pick up."

"When?" Cloud asked.

Zack shrugged, "Between ten and eleven."

"Evening or morning?" Cloud mumbled, a light blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Evening." Yeah, okay. No wonder Cloud hadn't picked up.

"That must have been when we were watching a movie." I quickly jumped in, hoping that would satisfy any sort of curiosity about why Cloud hadn't picked up. "And it's fine that you stopped by. We didn't have anything planned for today." Taking another bite, I glanced at Yuna. She was happily finishing her chocolate bread and I figured she'd be happy to play in her room or do whatever in case Cloud wanted to spend time with his brother.

"Cool." Zack said, smiling, "I won't be bothering you guys for long though, just wanted to see how Cloud was doing, grab a coffee and then I'd planned on crashing at the parents since they haven't seen me in a while."

"Oh? I didn't realize your parents lived around here." I glanced at Cloud, wondering why he hadn't really mentioned that. Well, I guess I didn't really make an effort to see my parents and from what I remember him telling me, he still wasn't very close to them.

"Twilight Town..." That was less then a thirty minute drive... Cloud gave me a look that said he'd explain later, probably not able too right now in Yuna's presence.

"Uh oh..." Yuna said, grabbing our attention as she looked sheepishly down at her shirt, now smeared with chocolate.

Cloud chuckled, "Forget again that it drips out from the other side as well?" She nodded, giving Cloud a pout. He shook his head, "It's okay, sweetheart, it's tricky food to eat. I'll help clean you up, kay?" She smiled, reaching up so she could wrap her arms around his neck, leading him to lift her into his arms and go to the bathroom upstairs.

I couldn't keep the silly smile off my face at how Yuna was just as clingy with Cloud as she was with me. It made our situation less scary in many ways. Sometimes I still thought that we'd moved a little fast and I wasn't sure if it had been smart, but I seriously couldn't even remember what my life had been like without Cloud in it.

"He's always been really good with kids. Kinda wish I was like that what with knocking up my wife at sixteen." Zack chuckled. My eyebrows shot up into my hairline. I wondered if perhaps he didn't really care what people thought about him, or maybe he figured that since I was pretty serious with his brother, he could just share the family secrets with me. Cloud had mentioned something about Zack getting his wife pregnant, but I hadn't really paid too much attention.

"Yeah, he's great." I was starting to get a bad feeling about being left alone with him...

Zack grinned, "We're polar opposites. Where Cloud is reserved, I'm not." He shrugged rather simply, "Wanna hear a story he'd never tell?" He smiled, "It's not a secret, he won't mind if I tell you."

Smirking and feeling the tension ease a little, I looked at him, "I'm not going to regret saying yes, am I?"

"Nah, never. Might shed some light on Cloud's being." Zack said, leaning back in his chair as he cracked his knuckles, getting ready to tell the story. "He was in high school, fifteen at the time. He'd already figured out he was gay, about to come out to our parents. He'd come out to me without really meaning too. See, there was this girl in his class, she got pregnant and they were friends. The girl told the baby's daddy about it, who, like she, was fifteen. Boy didn't know what to do with himself, freaked out and ran off, leaving the girl all kinds of pregnant and alone. She cried to her friend Cloud about it and he then came to me, figuring I would know what to do as I'd gotten Aerith pregnant around that age."

Zack shook his head, looking amused, "First thing I thought was that he was the baby's father and finally, he wouldn't be our parents little angel anymore as he'd made the same 'mistake'," He air quoted the word mistake, "as I had. Course then he told me 'No Zack! I'm gay! Can't knock anyone up like you did, you brute!'," Zack laughed, "That's how he came out to me and how I instantly knew he'd never again be our parents little angel anymore..." Zack grimaced, "They're a bit uptight about the subject. Still are, hence why he doesn't visit them much."

He shrugged, "Anyway... Back to the story. The girl decided to keep the baby and so she had to deal with being pregnant while going to high school. Cloud, being as caring as he is, always stayed by her side, helping her out and making sure no one was bothering her. Couple months later into the pregnancy, the girl realized the baby's daddy would most likely never come back to her, and she was very upset with that. Cloud suggested he be there for the kid, he'd take care of it as if it was his own and he'd even marry her if that would make her feel better..." Zack murmured. "She said yes to all that, led him to believe he'd be the baby's father and that he may have to go against who he was and be a husband to a woman."

Zack sighed heavily, "She went into labor, called Cloud, but by the time he got to the hospital to be there for her, the baby's daddy had finally come to his senses. Cloud suddenly wasn't necessary anymore. It hurt him, but he was glad for her and the baby, that the daddy finally did the right thing."

I'd stayed silent throughout the entire story, wondering how I should feel about it. On the one hand, I'd known how amazing Cloud was almost from the first meeting, granted, it had taken me a little while to finally admit it to myself and act on it. He had the natural caretaker ability and I loved him for it. But that must have hurt something fierce being a teenager.

"Thank you for telling me that. I guess it just let's me know that he's always been a great guy. My daughter loves him."

Zack smiled, "I'm sure you already are aware but, I told you that so you could be sure that Cloud isn't gonna run. He loves you and your daughter." He laughed then, "Aerith left for two weeks, a vacation with her sisters. First time I was alone with the three boys all by myself..." He groaned, "Dude. They'll eat you alive if you give them the chance!" He snickered, "Anyway... I had this moment where I'd just put the boys to bed and I started thinking... What if Aerith never came back? Didn't matter the reason for it, just the idea... I can see how you'd most likely worry about such a thing being a single parent, the running? So I figured I'd tell you that story about Cloud."

"I guess it's nice to hear that, but I'm not too worried about it. I love Cloud, and I'd do almost anything to keep him around." Despite their age difference, I had a feeling that Cloud and Zack were closer to each other than the rest of their family. I wanted Zack to know that I really did love his brother.

"Know you do, otherwise you wouldn't have let him this close to your kid." Zack frowned and then I saw him fish his cellphone out of his pocket, "That'll be my eldest. They grow up too fast... He's nearly fifteen." He muttered, pressing the device to his ear, "The only reason you could be calling me is if you broke that damn brake on your scooter again. Dammit, Sora, I told you to wait till I got back!"

The rest of the day was pretty easy going, Zack was a laid back kind of guy and Yuna just made everything easy to focus on her. I definitely looked forward to meeting Aerith and all of Zack's kids at some point, especially since it looked like Cloud would definitely be a permanent addition to our family and Yuna needed some cousins. Grinning as I watched Yuna use her pout on Zack to get a drink of his soda, I figured it would probably be a good idea to introduce Cloud to my family in the near future. Not that I really wanted to, but if I didn't, it would only suck more in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud - a week or so later<strong>

Today was Yuna's birthday, she was turning six and was very excited she could say she was 'just six' instead of 'five and three quarters'. Leon was nervous as although he wasn't close to his parents much, they weren't out of contact either, meaning they were there during birthdays and holidays. This one included. I'd never quite seen Leon like this. He wasn't bouncing off the walls, biting his nails or stressing visibly or anything, there was just this tension in his posture and his words were sometimes clipped.

My own nervousness at meeting his parents sort of faded as I tried to make him feel better, reassuring him that everything would go fine. He wasn't so sure though, and I knew it wasn't concerning Yuna, it was the 'meeting Cloud' part that had him frowning. I'd suggested I stay away while they were here, of course he'd refused, saying he wasn't going to deprive Yuna of my presence on her birthday and kick me out of my own home just so his parents had no reason to make remarks. So, we'd sucked it up and steadied ourselves, focusing on the good things.

Tifa had taken Yuna out for a couple of hours so Leon and I had the time to decorate the house with colorful balloons and banners, and we'd gone out to buy her a pile of presents, clearly spoiling her, but neither one of us stopped the other from buying her more presents, figuring it couldn't harm her to own five princess dresses, right?

Not just dresses, the shoes and tiaras went with it and two of them were actual Disney dresses which we both knew she'd love to death. Of course that didn't top the present Leon had made her... My heart had gone to complete mush when he'd told me and shown me... Being the awesome architect he was, he'd taken some time out of work, or not really, since he'd been in our office anyway, designing her a doll house...

While he'd been putting it together with wood and all, he'd asked me to draw out textures and patterns, so once printed out, the doll house had paper printed bricks on the outer walls and each room had different patterned wallpaper which I'd drawn on the computer.

Clearly we had no issue working together in the same office, to be quite honest, I think I was even more focused... Having Leon in the same room was very comforting, being able to talk to someone while I did my job was more than nice and of course... When I wanted coffee and was too lazy to move, he'd sometimes cave and get me a mug. Of course I got him a cup when he asked as well, so it was all fair and everything.

In any case, today wasn't about work, we'd both made sure to clear our schedules for today, today being Friday and neither of us worked during the weekends, so we had three days of complete Yuna focus on our hands and the house looked all kinds of pink since that was her favorite color, a pile of presents on the living room coffee table and two cakes.

One made by Leon, which looked perfect... and one made by me because I'd been bored and hadn't wanted to just watch Leon do the work, so I'd joined him and made the exact same cake while he'd made his. Course mine didn't look as good... it hadn't risen... It was all flat... Leon had laughed, telling me I'd forgotten a certain ingredient which the name of I couldn't remember right now. Whatever. He'd let me draw Yuna's name, her age and 'happy birthday' along with some flowers on his cake, since I was the artist and what not.

Then we'd shared some heated kisses, since we knew we wouldn't be sharing those until at least late tonight and that just wouldn't do, so we'd stocked up until Tifa had come back with Yuna. Yuna had gone wild... Sugar high without actually having had any sugar. She didn't know where to focus, whether to chase balloons, open the presents, or give me and Leon a thank you hug. She'd just stood there staring and going 'Pretty, pretty, pretty!'

Then she'd snapped out of it, clapping her hands together and bouncing throughout the entire house, looking at everything we'd set up for her. Opening the presents would come when his parents would arrive, and Yuna was clearly having a hard time not touching them, so now she was just sitting on the couch, staring at them, probably hoping the wrapping would magically come off just with her staring.

Tifa had gotten her a present though, saying Yuna better open it now since she had to leave real soon, so that eased Yuna down a bit, and since it was a barbie doll, Yuna was content to play for it long enough to keep her mind off the other presents. After Tifa had gone, Leon's parents had finally arrived...

"Leon, it's nice that you've finally invited me to your home again." Leon's mother said, glancing around as she set her purse down on the coffee table. He'd warned me that she was sort of a round about kind of rude. Very passive aggressive in her criticism. It wasn't too bad so far.

"Yes, mother." Leon's voice was neutral as he kissed her cheek and took her coat. "Yuna, Grandma's here!" He yelled up the stairs and we heard Yuna come slowly down the stairs.

We waited for Yuna to get here, Leon put his arm around me. "Mother, this is my partner Cloud. Cloud, this is my mother, Raine Leonheart."

I offered her my hand with a smile, "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Leonheart." She was relatively tall for a woman, brown hair with grey streaks tied up in a tight bun on top of her head, a pair of navy pants and a beige sweater that was decorated with a pearl necklace. The heels she wore made her nearly as tall as myself. I'd wondered about Yuna's eyes, how she'd gotten to have miss matched colors, figuring that since Leon's eyes were blue, Rinoa's must have been green, but I'd seen a picture and hers were brown. Leon's mother's eyes were green though. I suppose I could see some of Leon in her, but I figured he resembled his dad more, who wasn't here today as he couldn't get out of work.

"Cloud, it's nice to meet you." She shook my hand, her eyes sweeping over me, obviously giving me the critical eye. Thank goodness Yuna came into the room and distracted her.

"Hello, Grandma." Yuna didn't run excitedly up to her, but she did look excited.

"Hello, Yuna. Happy Birthday." Giving her granddaughter a short hug, Raine turned to look around the room. "Did you help decorate today?" I felt Leon' fingers tighten on my hip, and I smothered a snort. Okay, so it was clear Leon and I couldn't start a decorating business if that was something we'd have liked to do. Anyway...

"How about we all go sit down and have Yuna blow her candles!" I said excitedly.

"Yeah!" Yuna said happily, quickly making her way to sit down by the coffee table, staying close to her presents.

"Maybe we should sit at the table so you don't make a mess sweetie." Leon's mother was staring at the two cakes with a distasteful look on her face.

"It's fine, Mother. She's old enough to eat in here." Leon's voice was still neutral and he let go of me to start getting the paper plates ready with cake on them. I'd look at my cake with a grimace too, but Leon's cake looked awesome... I think I thought Leon's mother weird. I couldn't focus on that right now though.

"So, what are you gonna wish for?" I asked, sitting myself down close by Yuna.

She giggled, poking my cheek, "I can't tell you, silly, or else it won't come true!" Yuna climbed partly onto my lap, clinging to me, "Cloud..." She wanted something, "Can I open one tiny little present?" She pleaded, bringing out the big guns as she pouted.

"After the cake, remember sweetheart?" I told her, tugging on her hair gently.

"But it's my birthday..." Major pout now.

"Argh... Okay." I grinned, reaching for the pile so I could snatch out the smallest present. Smiling, I gave Yuna the present, watching as she laughed joyfully, grabbing it greedily from my hands so she could start tearing the wrapping off it.

"Perhaps it would be best if Yuna waited. What do you think, Leon? As her father?" Raine turned to look at her son, completely serious and slightly condescending. My lips pressed tightly together, and I'm pretty sure my eye twitched at her comment, having a hard time keeping my mouth shut as that was a hard one to swallow. I managed to, figuring Leon better answer that one, instead it was Yuna who did.

"But Cloud is my dad too." She murmured absently, before shrieking happily as she saw what she'd gotten, "Hair scrunchies! And they're pink!" I stared at the girl beside me, my mouth parting as my hand absently rubbed her arm. She thought of me as her dad as well? I smiled, pulling her into my arms and giving her a hug. She giggled, hugging me back.

"You're not getting my scrunchies even if you give me the bestest hug, Cloud..." She said.

I grinned, putting her back down beside me, "Was worth a shot, wasn't it?"

"Cake!" She then said, attention span of a butterfly as she bounced on spot, tugging on Leon's pants so he would set down her plate already.

After putting the candles on, we all sang Yuna a happy birthday song, Leon's hands resting on my shoulders as he stood behind me, giving me a reassuring squeeze. After she blew her candles and then made us light them three more times to make absolutely sure her wish had gone through, she had then began the opening of presents, showing the same excitement and happiness after opening each one of them. She'd put on the Cinderella princess dress and then asked Leon to bring her doll house up to her room so she could start playing with it. Which is how I was now sitting in the living room with his mother all by myself.

"So, Cloud. Tell me a little bit about yourself. Leon hasn't mentioned a thing about you." She took a sip of tea that Leon had to make for her as she said the cake had upset her stomach.

Alright... Here goes. I'd never done the whole 'meeting the parents' thing, and I had no idea how to go about it, specially because Leon's mother seemed the kind of person to be hard to impress. I'm pretty certain I was already aware she wasn't going to like me.

"Okay, well... I'm a freelance illustrator, do story boards mostly. I-" I was going to say I met Leon through Yuna who'd skipped out of school, but she'd most likely have something to say about that, so... "I'm friends with Tifa, who's principal of the school Yuna goes too." There, that's enough, I don't have to actually lie about how we met, but now she had a connection that could dot us back together. "I'm twenty-five years old and love your son and granddaughter very much."

"A freelance illustrator?" Raising her eyebrows a little, she set her cup on the coffee table. "So it must be nice to have some stability with Leon and Yuna. I can't imagine that your income is very steady. How did Leon manage to meet someone so young?" Well she didn't beat around the bush. Apparently I was a gold digger now. Young, blond and greedy for money. Splendid.

"Actually," No way in hell I was just going to sit here and nod along, "I make more then Leon does, so now that we've combined our incomes it allows him to spend more time with his daughter. As for my age. There's only a four year age difference." Easy Cloud... Keep things polite, you can do it. "Isn't there a five year age difference between you and your husband?" Kay... That wasn't what I'd been going for. Well, couldn't take it back now, could I?

"That's beside the point." She said, waving her hand and dismissing my question. "Well, I'm glad that he is finally able to spend more time with Yuna. I offered to have her come and live with us, I'm a stay at home mom you know, but he has always been a rather stubborn child. Insisting on making his own mistakes." Pausing so she could take another drink from her tea, she continued, "But you must come down and visit us sometimes. I do miss seeing my granddaughter." Shoving my hands under the coffee table, I clutched my pants tightly, trying to put all my irritation into that little hidden action.

"Well, clearly you've done a great job with Leon, otherwise he wouldn't have been the amazing single parent he's been." Suck on that bitch. A compliment so you can't get angry at me, all the while pointing out Leon hadn't made a mistake whatsoever. "And that sounds very nice, but wouldn't it be easier if you came to visit us more often? Since you're a stay at home mom?"

"I wouldn't want to inconvenience you with my presence." She replied, tucking a stray hair behind her ears.

"Nonsense," I smiled, "You're welcome here. It would be easier for all of us that way." I was being good. What I actually wanted to say is that it would be more of an inconvenience for us to come all the way out there, considering we both have jobs and a kid to raise, than it would be to invite her into our home.

She just hummed in response, obviously not listening to a word I said, lost in her own little perfect world that no one could change. And the worst part was, she was certain that she was a loving individual, completely selfless and mistake free. No wonder Leon just tended to avoid her.

I frowned as my phone rang, fishing it out of my pocket. "Ah, excuse me, I have to take this." I smiled at Raine, "It's my mother." Zack clearly hadn't been able to keep his mouth shut about my situation, I didn't see any other reason for her to be calling. "I'll just..." I pointed at Leon and I's bedroom door, standing up and saying 'Hello Mother' into the phone as I made my way to the room to get some privacy. The first thing she said was 'What about me?', telling me I was in for it. Ugh... Clearly the universe had decided to throw everything evil at us in a short expanse of time, most likely figuring the happiness I'd been basking in with Leon had lasted long enough, hence how they'd thrown not only his mother in our faces, but mine now too.

* * *

><p><strong>Leon<strong>

I trudged up the stairs with the dollhouse, feeling accomplished as it was such a big hit with Yuna. At least she was glad to have it. My mother had asked if I thought she would even like playing with it, since she was so little. I'd kept my voice and face straight and reminded her that Yuna was six now and perfectly capable of playing with a dollhouse.

I hated when she implied that since I was a single parent, Yuna was suffering in developmental areas. She'd been all over Cloud helping Yuna with things which hadn't made any sense to me. She'd implied for years that I wasn't doing Yuna any favors by not getting remarried or whatever, then when I finally settle down with a partner, it's not in Yuna's best interest.

What she really wanted, was for me to beg her to take Yuna and raise her, then as I was desperate, she'd swoop in and save the day, taking all the credit and showing everyone how amazing she was as a parent. I sighed. It wasn't a battle I could win, and I was tired of playing her game. I was just happy to avoid her as much as possible. Hopefully, she'd only talk about herself or something down there with Cloud. Dear god, please let her just talk about herself.

Setting up the dollhouse, I told Yuna that she could stay up here and play, and I would clean up her party. Nodding happily and already getting out her dolls, she completely ignored me as I left. Chuckling, I closed her door. I headed to the living room and noticed that Cloud wasn't there and that my mother was collecting her things.

"I'm heading out, dear. I had a lovely time and tell Yuna that I love her." Biting back my tongue, why couldn't she just wait and go say goodbye, she waved and didn't even give me a chance to walk her outside. A normal person might accept that behavior as odd, but when my mother wanted to leave, it was always quickly. Whatever.

Where was Cloud? I heard his voice coming from the hallway leading to our bedroom, so I ignored the mess that my living room was in and headed to down the hall. Pushing our door open, I saw Cloud talking on the phone.

"Cloud? Who is it?" I kept my voice to a murmur so whoever it was wouldn't hear me.

I frowned as he was pacing the floor, one hand in his hair, tugging harshly as his teeth were gritted. He quickly glanced at me, nearly smiled, but whoever was on the phone said something that had him snapping back in the device, "Right now? You want to do this right now? It's Yuna's birthday, can we please have this talk tomorrow?" He muttered out and then sighed at whatever the person said.

"No mother, I'm not telling you I don't love you, I'm saying that I am busy and would like to talk to you about this some other da-" He groaned as apparently his mother, cut him off. Letting his head fall back on his shoulders, he was clearly trying to calm himself down by breathing steadily. "Oh for fucks sake!" He shouted, stamping his foot, "How can you possibly say I'm trying to get attention by being with a man that has a daughter, when I didn't even tell you about it?"

Walking over to the wall, he let his forehead drop against it as he listened to her reply, "Yes, I know Aerith is pregnant. No, I'm not jealous of the attention you are giving to her and Zack. I'm not trying to steal his thunder. I know he had Sora when he was only sixteen. The fact that you nearly shunned him out of the house has nothing to do with me. You know this. Again, I'm not seeking your love." He growled out before falling silent, listening as his mother most likely gave him a speech of some sort, his shoulders tensing and then he turned around, sliding down the wall so he could sit on the ground, looking utterly miserable.

"The fact that you didn't give Zack the attention he needed back then can't be blamed on me. You can't just tell me that because you are suddenly happy about Aerith having his fourth child, I'm with a man who already has a child to try and steal that attention."

He grimaced, closing his eyes as he listened to her some more. "Fine." He clipped out. "Have it your way then since you won't let it go otherwise. Here, I repeat what you want me to tell you." He took a deep breath, clearly not happy about what he was going to say, "I'm an attention seeker and am self centered. I admit it. Can you please leave me alone now?" His voice tiny.

What the fuck? Striding over to grab the phone out of his hands, I at least had the decency not to yell at someone who I'd never even met. But that didn't mean I was going to let anyone say that to Cloud.

"Excuse me, what the hell is your problem? What person in their right mind could ever call Cloud an attention seeker? Are you sure it isn't you, you hypocritical ass?" Okay, maybe not the best way to talk to my partner's mother, and maybe Cloud would get mad at me, but I could live with him being mad at me as long as I didn't have to watch some woman verbally abuse her child right in front of me.

There was a beat of silence on the other side of the phone and in that moment, Cloud got up, looking beyond hurt and extremely miserable, stepping over to me so he could hide himself in my arms.

"Who is this?" His mother finally answered. As much as I wanted to tell her it wasn't really any of her business, I acknowledged that it sort of was. I suppose she had a right to know who was yelling at her.

"This is Leon. And I will not stand for you speaking to my partner that way. So back the fuck off."

"He is my son and I'm his mother. What I say to him is none of your business, for one, and two, I know him much better than you do, dear Leon." She clipped out, "I have seen him grow up and know exactly how he is." She sighed, "You will learn in a while that he is what I told him to say he is. A mother knows best."

Cloud's arms tightened around my waist, his face pressed against my chest, "She's drunk..." He mumbled.

"That is no excuse." I told him quickly, the phone turned away for a moment. And it wasn't. Turning back, I snapped, "You know nothing about him. You are a sorry excuse for a mother if you can't see how amazing your child is. Although, you are probably jealous of him, which is just pathetic. I wouldn't call you an adult, much less a mother if you just did a drunk call to your son."

She laughed, surprising me, "He told you I was an alcoholic, didn't he? He always does that, blaming it on me being drunk. It's called attention seeking when someone lies about such a thing."

"I call it attention seeking when a grown woman has to call her son to validate her sorry existence. Especially interrupting a child's birthday party. Now, I'm giving you one chance to end this conversation pleasantly. So, take it or leave it."

"She's going to start crying now..." Cloud said.

And he was right, "I'm such a horrible person. I'm sorry... It's always all my fault." His mother said, sobbing.

Really? Tears? Rolling my eyes, I snorted. "That is pathetic. You are really a piece of work. I'm hanging up now and you can wallow in your own self pity." Glancing at Cloud, I quietly asked him if that was okay.

"I won't give you that pleasure!" Click.

"Finally! I thought she'd never shut up." Throwing the phone onto the bed, I held Cloud in my arms, almost afraid to speak. "You okay?" I whispered quietly.

"No," He muttered, pressing himself closer against me, "But thank you for doing that... I love you."

"I love you too, Cloud. And I'm sorry that you had to have this happen today." My mother being her regular charming self and then his mother saying those horrible things all on the same day wasn't really fair.

"Probably why she called. I shouldn't have picked up. I should have known it, but she wasn't always like this, so I always sorta hope she'll be like she was years ago." He groaned, "The only real reason I let her walk all over me. Because at some point in my life she didn't drink and didn't think the world revolved around her."

Nuzzling his head, I placed a quick kiss against his temple. "Parents have a way of showing us that they are human beings with faults. I guess that isn't really an excuse for her behavior, but I guess that might ease my hate for her someday." But not today. No, today was the day I could be really angry at her for making Cloud sound so miserable.

Tilting his head up, he sought my lips, kissing them softly and I was glad they quirked into a smile. "Lets not give her what she wants. We're gonna change the subject now." He murmured, "Did you hear that earlier? Yuna totally thinks I'm her dad too." I smiled and since I'd been accustomed to pushing back bitterness and anger at mother's in general, I let it go.

"Is that okay? I mean, I don't mind at all and she really loves you."

"Are you kidding?" Cloud said happily, "My heart went all fluttery and... Okay, you know how in movies or something they often say dads start to feel like dads when their baby grabs their finger? Whatever. I wasn't there when she was born, so that can't happen, but her just putting it out there without thinking about it? I guess that'll be my thing." He laughed, "So, if you're willing to share the official dad role, I'm totally telling you right now that I'm a fucking dad." Then he looked sheepish, "Scratch the 'fucking' in that exclamation, of course."

I bit my lip, thinking that perhaps there would be a better time to ask but it just seemed too perfect. "Want to get married?" Shit. "I mean, we should talk about it, just for the future or whatever."

He blinked, looking completely shocked, "Woah, Leon... You really don't build up to things, do you?" I was worried now, wondering if I'd screwed everything up by blurting that out. "I.. Oh god. Kay, shit, oh my god. Leon!" He pulled out of my arms, walking over to the bed to sit down, but then stood up, taking my hands, pulling me with him and then sat down again. "Sorry, you surprised me!" He said quickly, standing back up to frame my face, "Yeah." He then said. "I mean, yes, yeah, of course, definitely, totally, no problem, lets do that, you know, yes, I'll marry you." He said, without breathing, "Okay, I need to sit down."

I really did have the worst timing, but hearing him talk about being excited to be a dad was just so heartwarming and mushy, I couldn't hold it in anymore. "Just breathe. I'm sorry I surprised you, but I am just thinking that I'd like to introduce you as my husband in the future. Okay?"

He smiled softly, snaking his arms around my neck, kissing me, "Yes, I want that too."

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue - About six months later<strong>

"Hey, Cloud. You want some more coffee?" I asked, as I got up from my desk and stretched. This working from home thing was getting easier and easier and I was thinking about taking the companies offer of working from home full time. I'd been getting more and more done lately, probably because Cloud was here and if I needed a break, he was usually in the same room and we could just relax together and take a breather.

Yuna had started first grade this year and so her school went a little later in the afternoon, and that gave us both a little extra time to work on whatever we needed to do.

His eyes still fixed on his screen, right hand wrapped around the tablet pen, he reached out with his left, grabbing my sweater and pulling me close. He then finished his line before finally giving me his attention, smiling and then waiting for me to lean down so he could give me a kiss.

"Coffee sounds good, thanks." He murmured, giving me another kiss before zoning back into the drawing. It was terribly cute the way his mind was so focused on it, but he still managed to know when I was close enough to offer a kiss. I wasn't that good, my work sometimes completely took over my brain and I could zone out completely. He'd come up with some creative ways to break my concentration over the past few months, my favorite being the one where he'd start rubbing my shoulders and he'd time it to see how long it'd take me to notice.

"Okay." I wandered out into the kitchen and decided that the four hour old batch of coffee was no longer appealing. Glancing at the clock, I figured that we had about an hour before Yuna got home from school. Because she was in first grade and not kindergarten, she was able to ride the bus home and she loved it. It was pretty hard to see her growing up and becoming so independent lately. Learning to read and discovering new things.

I sighed as the coffee maker started brewing. Pretty soon she wouldn't need us to read her bedtime stories, she'd be able to read them to us. It was slightly depressing. Cloud was slowly teaching her how to draw using his tablet thing and I thought it was adorable to see them both hovered around his computer laughing together. He'd tried to teach me how to use that thing, but I was really uncoordinated with it. But I tried every now and then.

With two fresh cups of coffee in my hands, I headed back into the office and set one down in front of Cloud which earned me another kiss. Smiling at his screen, I was thinking that he was actually drawing something just because, and not for a client. He looked pretty excited about it so it had to be just a regular one. Getting back to work, I focused on my work so that I could be done when Yuna got home and so I could start on dinner.

A while later I frowned and nearly swatted Cloud, thinking he was a fly or something as he'd begun trailing kisses along my shoulder and neck. I didn't though, thankfully realizing it was him and not a fly.

"Yuna is home." He murmured, grinning as he moved and slipped back behind his own desk.

Blinking, I came out of my concentration and noticed the clock. "Oh shit. I need to start dinner." Quickly saving and sending the current project, I heard the front door open and Yuna yell that she was home. I walked out to give her a hug and kiss, reminding her that her afternoon snack was in the fridge and that she needed to do her homework before she went outside and played.

"Okay, daddy. Is dad home?" I smiled, telling her she could find Cloud in the office and then made my way over to the kitchen while she skipped off to say hello to Cloud. We'd wondered if Yuna would get confused, calling us both dad, but generally when she said 'Dad' she didn't care which one of us would come running and when she needed one of us specifically, she'd generally add our name behind the title, 'Daddy Leon' or 'Daddy Cloud'. Actually, she did that with Cloud more since she used to call him Cloud and it wasn't as weird for her to use his name as it was using mine. Point being, she wasn't confused at all and managed to have it all make sense to her in her own way.

Glancing through the refrigerator, I pursed my lips and tried to think of what I wanted to make for dinner. Cloud was never picky about his food, pretty much eating whatever I placed in front of him, Yuna was sort of picky, never wanting her food to touch but she would eat anything that I told her to.

"Hmm, how does lasagna sound you guys?" I called, waiting to see if they would answer. I'd expected a group shout of 'sounds good!', but instead I heard Yuna's footsteps and then after a moment she poked her head in the kitchen.

"Your husband says that it sounds good." She said, giggling as she skipped back off again. I rolled my eyes, shaking my head in amusement. Yuna was still very excited that Cloud and I had gotten married not that long ago, and her being in the phase where she married off all her dolls, led her to continuously remind me I was married now and had a husband.

Not that I'd forget. It had been a small wedding, parents only invited for the ceremony as we'd wanted to celebrate the union without them to avoid any criticism from my mother and a drunken shout out from his. So the reception had taken place at the Red Lobster, because we'd both caved and allowed Yuna to pick the place. Tifa and Zell had been there and she couldn't hide the fact she was pregnant anymore, her belly starting to round up slowly.

Zack, Aerith and the kids had been there as well, which was nice because Pence was Yuna's age and Roxas was only eleven so he still allowed it to be cool to play with the younger ones. Sora hadn't minded keeping an eye on them so the grown ups could talk, the only kid having remained at the table being Selphie as Aerith had given birth since. Zack was over the moon that he'd gotten a daughter, saying that now they could stop popping out kids since they had each of both. Yuna, of course, was very happy she suddenly had four cousins and now two uncles and two aunts as well, since Tifa and Zell, although not related, pretty much fell into that category too.

"Dad!" Yuna shouted, most likely needing help with her homework or something. I was layering the lasagna, which is the main reason I didn't stop what I was doing and go help her, but also...

"Coming!" Cloud shouted back, quickly running out of the office and into the living room where Yuna was. I grinned. It had been months now that she'd started to call him 'dad', and he still got the giddy rush when hearing it, effectively leading him to hog the 'dad' shout whenever Yuna used it to get either of us their attention. Whatever worry I used to have about Cloud being able to handle the whole settling down in a home with kids and being married, had been gone for a long, long, long time now.

Done layering the lasagna, I set it into the oven, moving over to the sink to wash my hands and by the time I was drying them, Cloud was done helping Yuna with her homework, having made his way back into the kitchen, his arms coming around me as he placed a soft kiss against the back of my neck.

"Everything okay?" I hummed and turned around to bring my arms up and settle them on his hips.

"Yeah, she just wasn't sure about a word she had to read." He murmured, tilting his head up so he could kiss me softly, "Hmmm... Love you." He whispered, pressing his body closer against mine. "Wanna have another kid?"

"Really?" I couldn't keep the surprise and hope out of my voice. I'd figured that he would need a year or more before I'd be able to bring up the idea that we should have more kids. "You really want to have more?" It was something that we'd never really talked about.

He nodded his head happily, "Yeah, definitely. Maybe we can get our hands on twins..." Grinning, I nodded back at him and then made use of the four minutes tops available before Yuna would come bursting in, to give my husband a kiss that would leave his knees shaky until after dinner.

**THE END!**

* * *

><p>AN: We hope that you enjoyed this story because we had a lot of fun writing it. We usually try and come up with ways to make our stories challenging and unique. This one we decided on multiple lemons and a single father. If you have any challenges that you would like to see, feel free to share your ideas:D


End file.
